A Dark Scar
by xScarclawx
Summary: When LightningClan cats start disappearing, then turning up dead. It weakens its clan to it's core. Two kits are destined to save the clans from disaster with gifts given from Starclan. Will they drive the opposing force out, or die trying?
1. Prolouge

**Well this is my newest story, so i hope you guys like it**

**Well here we go tell me if you liked it so i can add more!**

**By the way the four clans are, LightningClan, SolClan (as in the sun), StoneClan, And FrostClan**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors. (dont sue me :P)**

Prologue

Deep in the forest, where the trees are tallest and the brambles are thickest. Just about moonhigh when the bright stars were showing in the night. Two cats emerged from the undergrowth into a small clearing. both with stary outlines on their fur. The ground felt wet under their paws. The wind was strong enough to blow both of the cats over. The smallest of the two was a brown she-cat with black spots and orange eyes. She was the one who broke the silence.

"Ok, next time we meet i'm picking the place." She hissed taking a thorn out from her sleek pelt. "Why are we here anyways?"

The largest was a tom with a cream colored pelt, When he spoke it was the voice of a calm warrior. "Look, I don't want Froststar or any of her warriors to hear us. So this is the only place we could meet without any of them knowing" He meowed quietly slightly turning his head to both sides. "They'll think were betraying them. And I want to talk about the Prophecy."

"Theres nothing to talk about Lightningstar, this is the generation that the two will come." She mewed. The wind blew more, she had to dig her claws in the soft dirt to keep from falling over.

"Yes this is, but theres a slight problem Stonestar." Lightningstar said with the look of worry in his eyes. "We know one of the cats destined, but we don't know the other."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." Stonestar mewed putting her tail on Lightningstar trying to comfort him. "All we need to do is wait until he or she shows their power then-" The she-cat quickly turned her head to find the bushes rustling and a third cat with a bright ginger pelt and green eyes burst from the ferns panting hard. "Solstar what are you doing here?" Stonestar meowed with alarm in her eyes.

Solstar ignored her question. "We _can't_ wait until they show their power! The attack is starting very soon! If we wait it will be like putting deathberries in every cats fresh-kill!" He practicly yowled it out.

"Shut up you mousebrain" Lightningstar hissed, quickly turning his head around again to check for any other cats listening. "Do you want every Frostclan warrior to hear us?" He sighed. "But I agree with him, if we dont find the right cat soon it could be the end of all our clans." As soon as he was done mewing it started to pour down rain making all of their pelts stick to themselves.

"So what do we do?" Stonestar questioned as the winded buffeted her fur.

"Lightningstar do you think you can tell Honeycloud about the prophecy? After all one of the cats destined is in your clan." Solstar asked tipping his head to one side.

"I don't know what good it'll do, but i'll try." He sighed again turning his head and closing his eyes. "I'm just not sure if the two cats will find each other before the attack starts happening. I'm afraid my clan will be the first to go."

"We all think that Lightningstar. We are all scared for our clans." Stonestar mentioned "But all we can do now is hope that the two cats will meet and save them."

"I know" He whispered quietly.

Suddenly there was another rustle in the bushes. With worry and alarm in his eyes Solstar hissed to the others as quiet as he possibly could. "Lets leave now, I think Frostclan warriors are coming."

As soon as he stopped meowing all three leaders looked at each other, turned, and sprinted back through the undergrowth. Worried, scared, and hopeful.

**Well thats all i have for the prolouge sorry it was short!**

**If you liked it please review to let me know I can make more chapters!**

**If you didn't like it, well, um, SCREW YOU!, no i'm just kidding i'm open for any constructive critisism**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got a couple requests to say the alligances in this story so Instead of saying all of them I'm giving **

**you Lithgningclans, and the leaders, deputies, and medicine cats from the other clans**

**Thought it would take less time.**

**Chapter one is at the bottom of this, just so people know and dont skip it.**

**LightningClan: **

**Leader:** Sharpstar

**Deputy:** Venomeyes

**Medicine cat:** Honeycloud

**Medicine cat app:** none

**Warriors:**

Slowgaze

Pinefire

Battleslash

Shiningthorn

Swiftears

Endlessflame** (I picked this name randomly, but seriously who would name their kit Endlesskit?)**

Flareheart

Silverwater

Bramblethorn

Firewing

Ivyfur

**Apprentices:**

Adderpaw

Tanglepaw

Petalpaw

Morningpaw

Stormpaw

**Queens:**

Whitesong, Kits: Darkkit, Flamekit

Hollowwish, expecting

Lilyglow, expecting

**Elders: **

Harebreeze

Fallingbranch

**Solclan:**

**Leader: **Sorchstar

**Deputy: **Goldmist

**Medicine cat:** Waterripple

**Medicine cat app:** Patchpaw

**Stoneclan**

**Leader: **Foxstar

**Deputy:** Deadrain **(again really, "aww he's so beautiful lets name him Deadkit". _Kill me now,_ the kit thought)**

**Medicine cat:** Mosswing

**Medicine cat app:** Swanpaw

**Frostclan:**

**Leader: **Ashstar

**Deputy:** Rainstreak

**Medicine cat:** Fernbush

**Medicine cat app: **none

**There everyone happy? Yes, smiles all around? Good. Now on to the story!**

Chapter one

In the territories of the clans, deep in the forest owned by LightningClan, the warriors of the clan were beggining to set out on the dawn patrol and morning hunting patrols. two day old kits were playing inside the nursery with their mother.

"Hey Whitesong, when are we allowed outside the nursery?" An all black tom with orange eyes, one white paw and a white tail tip questioned.

"Yeah i want to meet all the warriors in the clan!" a bright ginger she-cat with green eyes exclaimed. Apparently these two kits were the only kits in the clan. The other two queens, Hollowwish and Lilyglow haven't given birth yet. Hollowwish seemed a lot bigger than Lilyglow.

Whitesong thought for a heartbeat then allowed the kits outside the nursery. "Ok Flamekit and Darkkit you may go outside, Just promise not to leave camp" her voice trailed behind them as they skipped outside.

The camp was a large clearing surrounded by bushes and brambles. The entrence was protected by thick brambles, and one cat always stood guard. Near the entrence, close to the brambles that guarded the camp, were five cats. They were all smaller then warriors but a lot bigger then kits. The apprentices' mentors padded up to them and all ten cats ran through the bramble screen. In the back of the clearing was the entrence to the medicine den. It was a slightly small entrence, and the medicine den itself was a cave underground. The kits poked their heads inside the cave entrence.

"Well,well,well if it isn't the newest kits in the camp." the medicine cat Honeycloud mewed walking up to them.

"It's our first time out of the nursery and we just wanted to look around camp. sorry if we bothered you." Flamekit told her dipping her head then quickly running toward the center of the camp her brother trailing behind.

The warriors den and apprentices den stood right next to each other in one corner of the camp. The kits didn't dare going inside those dens in fear of being caught. The leaders den was located not far from the medicine den. The tallest tree near the camp, where a branch hung over everyone in the clearing was where the leader, Sharpstar, stood to adress the clan.

"You know that will be me standing up on that branch one day." Darkkit mewed to his sister.

"In your dreams." She taunted. "That will be me up there"

"No, it will be me"

"Will not"

The kits argued for a while then started to play fight. once they calmed down they did a little bit more exploring of the camp. The elders den was a small den at another corner of the clearing. As the kits walked in they were welcomed by mews of old warriors.

"There they are!" The oldest one Harebreeze exclaimed. "I was beggining to think you two were too scared to come outside"

"Hush! They're only a day old" Fallingbranch said putting her tail around the kits.

"We are exploring the camp!" Flamekit meowed. "I love LightningClan it's the best one of all the clans!"

"Oh, they remind me when I was a kit..." She said starting a story.

The kits quickly escaped the elders den when the story was over and explored the last part of the clearing. The only part they haven't looked at was where all the warriors were surrounding a large rock where the deputy and father, Venomeyes, was standing and give patrols.

"...Slowgaze you will lead the patrol around the Frostclan border, with Battleslash, Swiftears, and Firewing." He said just finishing up giving out the patrols. As soon as each cat left, Venomeyes padded over to see his kits.

"There you two are!" He meowed with affection in his eyes. He pressed his tail around the two day old kits and they pounced on him. their father laughed with them as they played. The kits didn't get much time to spend with their father because he was the deputy of LightningClan. They played for what seemed like a couple heartbeats, then one of the partols burst through the entrence and raced up to Sharpstar who was eating a mouse near his den.

"You guys look as if another clan is invading!" Sharpstar told them as they ran up to him, "Whats going on?"

The kits leaned in to see what the fuss was about.

The leader of the patrol, Endlessflame, was the one who spoke. "There was sighting of a dog in our territory!" He said panting.

"This shouldn't be a problem; as long as we reinforce the entrence and keep the kits in camp we should be fine." Sharpstar said still calm. As the patrol left he turned his head torwards the two kits eavesdropping. "Speaking of the little devils, this your first time outside?"

"Yes it is Sharpstar." Flamekit mewed dipping her head. Just then Darkkit yawned and she herself was getting tired too.

Sharpstar looked at them for a while then finally said. "well looks like you too need to go back to the nursery and take a nap."

The more they thought of the idea the more it sounded better. Eventually the kits padded toward the nursery and curled up beside their mother.

"Hey Flamekit, I have an idea." Darkkit murmured so that only Flamekit could hear him.

"What?"

"After we sleep" Darkkit yawned again. "Let's go find that dog!"


	3. Chapter 2

**How many people are actually reading this? **

**Thanks to Kitty lue, Amber342, Secretsoul9250, and Ginnystar for reviewing**

**Here we go, **

Chapter 2

_"Lets go catch that dog!"_

**(I know its been done many times before, but this ending is different)**

As soon as the kits were woken from their naps they met in one of the corners of the clearing. They were hid between the apprentice den and the warrior den.

"Okay, I've thought about this and I have to say one thing." Meowed Flamekit. "Your crazy."

"Oh come on Flamekit! We could be considered heroes if we find that dog." Darkkit pleaded with excitement in his eyes.

"No, I dont know about you but I don't want to be torn to crow-food." Flamekit mewed as she turned and started to walk away.

Darkkit looked after her with dissapointment. Whether his sister was coming or not he was going to find that dog. He ran across the clearing to the dirt-place tunnel and slipped out through a hole in the brambles. Out in the open the territory was amazing! Over his head were trees that blocked and reopened the sunlight as the leaves swayed on the branches. As Darkkit continued to walk he found a small clearing with brambles surrounding it. _This must be the training place._ He thought to himsel. _I'm going to be training here soon! _He traveled to the FrostClan broder which was near and in a pine forest, and to the SolClan borders which really didn't have many trees just an open patch of land._ Weird._ As he gradually got tired he almost forgot what he was looking for.

He went to the place the patrol has spotted the deman, which was another small clearing, but smaller than the training clearing and had a bunch of boulders in the center. He started to sniff around there. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Darkkit braced himself to see a large dog. only to realize that it was cats! He quickly ran for a bramble bush and hid inside it. Worried that they would smell his fear scent he struggled through the bramble and popped out the other side. With the relief of not being caught by the patrol, Darkkit pushed on.

He was getting no trace of anything, he was begginging to lose hope that he will ever find the dog. And there was one more problem that Darkkit had to worry about. He was lost. He didn't know which direction the camp was located in. He tried following his own scent, but that faded away after a while. He didn't want to ask the nearby patrol in fear of being caught. Worried, Darkkit chose a random path and followed it hoping he chose the right one. The path that he'd chosen took longer then he suspected it would take to return to camp. He had no idea where he was and how far he was from the camp or if he was heading in the right direction or not. He bit back a cry for help as Darkkit padded on.

Just as he gave up there was another rustle in the bushes. Hoping and pleading for it to be another patrol, he growled in frustration as a small ginger kit with strange black marks on his forehead burst from the brambles. Alarm hit Darkkit as the kit was running away from something.

"Whoa! Whats going on?" Darkkit questioned stopping him.

"We need to run, like NOW!" The other kit yowled with fear in his eyes, and a sense of urgency in his tone. He pushed past Darkkit and began sprinting away. Darkkit was curious at what was chasing after the kit, but soon after realized that he didn't want to know. The thing now chasing both kits was the dog! Striken by fear at the gaping mouth and very sharp teeth, Darkkit ran as fast as he could in the first direction he thought of. Soon after he caught up with the other kit, with the dog now on their tails. Darkkit didn't want to say this but Flamekit was right! he shouldn't have gone out. But he couldn't think of that, right now he had to loose the dog. He could feel the hot breath of the vicious deman behind him. Darkkit was quickly looking around for a place to hide but found nothing. He squeaked with fear as sharp teeth dug into his tail. Darkkit was swung around like a piece of fresh-kill. He was brought down to the ground and pinned. Darkkit was actually going to _become_ this monsters fresh-kill. He shrieked in fear and pain as fur was torn off his pelt and blood started running down his back. Darkkit gave up struggling there was no way he could get up when this dog had him pinned against the ground. Suddenly the weight was lifted. Darkkit stud up, wincing as he did so, to find the other kit had distracted the deman. Relief ran through him, but only for a heartbeat as he realized the ginger kit was now in danger! He didn't know what to do, he had no fighting skills that were tought to him. They at least needed to hold off the dog until a patrol showed up. Surely any cat can hear this monster barking! He ran up to the dog and tried biting its forepaw, it throw Darkkit away easily. Darkkit landed hard on a rock and past out.

He was soon awaken not by the ginger kit but by his own father. Darkkit's vision was very blurry and he could only make out a few words Venomeyes said.

"Dark... you okay? We've got to... Honeycloud, FAST!

Darkit blanked out again.

**Well hoped you like it, Review please!  
Also it might be a while before i get chapter 3 done, i got a lot to write in that chapter.**

**Also, HA! left you at a cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Running through the forest, heading deep into LightningClan territory, when the sun was going down, Honeycloud was sniffing around in her usual herb gathering spot looking for some dock leaves.

Her brother, Flareheart, had walked into her den limping, while she was sorting her herb supplies.

"What's wrong?" She had asked continuing to sort not bothering to look up.

"I've got a huge thorn in my pad" he almost squeaked when he said that.

"Alright then." She flicked her ears in annoyance as she walked torward the ginger tom. He held up his pad and Honeycloud took a look at the thorn. She grasped the thorn in her teeth and yanked. She heard a slight wince from him as the thorn left his pad. As his paw started to bleed she went to her stores and grabed her last dock leaf, chewed it up and put it on her brothers pad, and now she had to gather more of the dock leaves.

"Honeycloud!"

Awaken from her memories, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked around instantly alert.

"Honeycloud!"

What was going on? That sounded more urgent then the one before. Honeycloud tried to locate the driection the shriek was coming in. Frightening her a little, Venomeyes burst from the bushes beside her.

He was panting hard, after a couple heartbeats trying to catch his breath he finally spoke. "Honeycloud, you have to-"

"You look as if a herd of badgers is attacking the camp!" Honeycloud exclaimed, slightly joking.

Venomeyes ignored her sarcasm, his tail lashed and he looked at her with both anger and fear. "Its my kit. He was attacked by the dog, I'll give you the rest on the way, but now we need to move!"

Without saying another word, they both sprinted to where Darkkit was attacked by the dog. Honeycloud wasn't that surprised that a kit would get into this much trouble. When they emerged into a small clearing about a quater size of the camp, Venomeyes flicked his tail torward the devestating sight. Honeycloud never wanted to admit it, but she was shocked to see what happened. Her heart sank as she saw _t__wo_ kits lay in the ground, the scent of blood roamed the air as she saw pubbles that stained the grass scarlet. Honeycloud took a closer look, not all the blood was from the kits. There was dog blood here too, she assumed that it was the patrols doing. Both kits had terribly deep cuts in there sides and back. Honeycloud had never seen such horrible injuries on a couple of kits before. Pinefire, Silverwater, and Shiningthorn were all there, staring helplessly at the injured kits.

"Take Darkkit, I'll get the other one. We need to take them to my den and fast!" Honeycloud meowed failing at sounding calm, only to realize that Venomeyes wasn't listening to her. He was staring at his terribly injured kit lying in the grass like a piece of freshkill, Honeycloud lashed her tail."Venomeyes! Get a hold of yourself! Darkkit will be fine, but we need to bring them to my den!" She hissed realizing she was just trying to convince herself.

"Al-alright." Venomeyes stammmered. Together the patrol scooped up the kits and carried them back to camp, the small ginger kit was limp when Honeycloud carried him. Anyone could tell that the nervousness was thick in the air. No one spoke during the trip back to camp, probably lost in their own thoughts.

Inside the camp Venomeyes and Honeycloud went to the medicine den cave entrance, Pinefire, Silverwater, and Shiningthorn all went to Sharpstar to report what happened. Once inside the den Honeycloud prepared two small nests for the kits, and Venomeyes set both of them down while she went to her herb store to get some cobwebs and marigold. Honeycloud was getting a little overworked, _with two queens about to give birth, with leafbare close by, and now these two kits! I need an apprentice. _

Out of the corner of her amber eyes she saw a movement in her den, it was the little ginger kit. She put her tail around the kit trying to comfort him. "Dont worry little kit you will be fine." The kit fell back asleep.

Swiftly and lightly she rubbed marigold on both of the torn up kits sratches and bites. She could only imagine the pain Whitesong is in right now after what happened to her kit. she jumped slightly as she heard the shuffling of paws in the cave. She almost forgot Venomeyes was still in the medicine den.

"Cant you do anything else?" He hissed quietly trying not to wake the sleeping paitents. He seemed more sad than angry.

"I've done all I can Venomeyes, but right now we need to get some rest its close to moonhigh." She meowed clamly. Venomeyes seemed to understand, he left the medicine den tail drooping.

Exhausted, Honeycloud padded to her nest and lied down putting her tail over her nose. She got about a moments rest when she heard a cat run into the medicine cave. Instantly alert, she stud up in a heartbeat. Endlessflame ran through the cave entrance panting, his eyes filled with horror and excitment.

"Whats going on?" Honeycloud questioned still half asleep.

"Its Hollowwish! shes kitting!" Endless panted. Not waiting until Honeycloud was ready he sprinted out and bounded for the nursery. Honeycloud trailed behind and she ran as fast as her tired paws took her torwards the strained queen.

**(i'm not good at doing kitting scenes so i'm just gonna skip it. sorry!)**

"Congratulations Endlessflame and Hollowwish you now have three healthy kits. Two she-cats and a tom!" Honeycloud exclaimed. "What are you going to name them?"

"Lets name this she-cat Diamondkit, and this one Brightkit." Endlessflame mewed quietly lickling the head of his tired mate.

Hollowwish looked up with affection in her eyes. "Lets name this one Fallingkit" She meowed pointing her tail at the small squirming kit. Honeycloud let them be and slipped out of the nursery inconspicuously. She felt so tired she thought her paws couldn't carry her anymore as she padded torward the medicine cave. Her blood ran cold when Firewing ran up to her and asked,

"Hey Honeycloud have you seen Flareheart?" She sounded worried when she spoke.

"No why?" Honeycloud questioned.

"Well, after his paw healed he went to go hunting alone, but I havent seen him since then." She was slightly stammering.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Firewing, and if he got into any trouble he knows how to get out" Honeycloud tried to comfort the her because Honeycloud knew the young bright-eyed she-cat liked her brother.

"al-alright then good night" Honeycloud didn't reply as she headed for her den. Forgetting to check on the injured kits, she flopped down in her nest and closed her eyes.

She then woke in a small clearing, fog was all around her, she could barley see. Not knowing where she was or what she was doing here, she yowled for an explanation but didn't get one. All she heard were small whispers that she couldn't make out the words. After what seemed like moons in this foggy land, there was one whisper that Honeycould _could _make out.

_Lightning shall gather two, A Dark Scar shall pierce the frost that will rule all._

**Well there it is finally, the prophecy!**

**I hope you liked it i put a lot of work into this chapter. **

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been at least one moon since the kits were attacked and Flarehearts dissapperence. Leafbare is just days away. Over the moon a patrol had spotted Honeyclouds brother, but Honeycloud didn't want to know what happened to him. She will always remember it like it happened that morning.

While Honeycloud was checking on the almost-healed kits, Battleslash and his patrol burst through the thorn barrier that guarded the camp, and practicly shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We found Flareheart!" At that exclamation Honeycloud was overjoyed, but her heart seemed to have stopped as she heard the rest. "But hes dead." Several gasps of horror and question ran throughout the clearing, Honeycloud flattened her ears and tried to pretend it wasn't true. She didn't know who or what had killed her brother, nor did she care. All she cared about was the fact that he was gone. For days, after her brothers burial ceremony, Honeycloud didn't pay any attention to the cats around her. She kept walking around camp with her tail down, thinking her life was over. All she could ever think about was the things that were lost. _No more play-fights, no more joking, no more wise-cracks, no more..._ anything! _Hes gone and I'll never see him again!_ Honeycloud told herself that over and over again.

"Hey Honeycloud," A cat had shocked her out of her depresing memories, it was Sharpstar.

"Look I know what your going to say, that I should move on and just-"

"No its not that" Sharpstar said calmly, puting his tail around Honeycloud trying to comfort her,"I just came in to check on the two kits. Did you say that the ginger kit lost his memory?" He asked flicking his tail torward the sleeping kit.

"Um, yes, he doesn't remember a thing of what happened to him," Honeycloud giving her chest a few embarassed licks. "Had the patrols found any traces of loners or rouges that could be related to him?"

"No, not at all, I think they abandoned him or lost him when the dog attacked. And thats also why I'm here, since he has no place to go I figured he'd stay with us. I'm sure Whitesong or Hollowwish wouldn't mind caring for him when hes healed." Sharpstar pointed out while looking over the kit's sleeping body. He then woke the kit up, the ginger tom screeched and immediatly stud up panting and batting Sharpstar with his tiny unused claws. "Ow! whoa there, your not under attack. I am just here to give you your clan name, and officially make you a member."

The kit seemed to understand a small bit of what Sharpstar had said, uncertainty came off of him in waves, but went along with Sharpstar.

"From this day forward, until you recieve your apprentice and warrior name." Now Darkkit was awake and watching this. Sharpstar looked closely at the ginger kit with strange black marks on his forehead before he continued. "You shall be known as, Scarkit!"

As Darkkit chanted for the newly named Scarkit, Honeycloud's eyes widened and she was paralyzed. Her heart thumped so hard she thought everyone in the clan could hear it. Over the past moon she had been wondering what the prophecy meant, but now she understood perfectly.

_Lightning will gather two, a dark scar shall pierce the frost that will rule all._

**(If anyone doesn't get it by now, ugh *facepalm*)**

Sharpstar looked at Honeycloud and put his tail around her with a questioning look in his eyes, "Alright I guess i'm done here, get some rest Honeycloud i've got a couple things to report at tonights gathering" at that moment he left.

As they left for the gathering near moonhigh, Honeycloud left Whitewing to look after the kits. She felt weird about leaving them, but this was an important gathering. Honeycloud shivered a little. Leaf-bare was just around the corner, and all Honeycloud could do was hope everyone was ready for it. The gathering place was a nice open field with tall grass with fuzzy, somewhat like a tail, things on the top. It was surrounded by Lightningclan and Solclan's territories. In the middle of the field was a large rock where the leaders adressed the clans. Padding to the field all Honeycloud could think about was the prophecy. She had almost completely forgotten her brothers dead just a few days ago. She was so focused on the prophecy that she walked right into Shiningthorn's hindquarters. She murmured an apoligy and they kept walking. Lightningclan was the first to the gathering place and Honeycloud took her place behind the deputies near the tall rock. Soon after the other three clans arrived and Scortchstar, leader of Solclan, yowled to begin the meeting.

Sharpstar spoke first. "Although leaf-bare is nearby, we are coping well. One of our queens has givin birth to three healthy kits. Our clan is thriving, but i do have one problem to report" He hesitated and scanned the clearing before continuing. "One of our warriors went missing for days, when we finally found him" Honeycloud looked at her paws to avoid staring from other cats when she started tearing up as Sharpstar finished "He was dead." Several gasps ran through the field like a wild fire. "We don't know whether it was a rouge or not." He eyed the other leaders as he said that.

All the leaders heasitated for a moment but Foxstar was the one to break the silence, "We too have had a warrior go missing and turn up dead" He said quietly. A lot of warriors in the field were shocked to hear that, most of them began questioning and scooting away from other clans.

"Well i'm sorry to hear that, Sharpstar and Foxstar, but Frostclan hasn't had a warrior gone missing." Ashstar said puffing out her chest to make her look strong.

"Neither has Solcl-" Scorchstar was cut off by the sound of screeching and yowls of pain and agony. The sound came from the nearby bramble bushes, everyone in the field began sprinting torward where they heard the noise. Had someone broken the sacred trust that our ansestors gave to them every full moon?

In the chaos some cat shouted "We need a medicine cat!"

Three of the four medicine cats sitting near the large rock started running torward the strange sight. The one medicine cat who stayed back was Fernbush of Frostclan she sat there, and her eyes started tearing up so she turned her head to one side.

Honeycloud ran through the bushes not caring whether or not her fur got caught in the thorns of the bramble. When all three medicine cats emerged in the fighting sight. The medicine cat that still sat by the big rock yelled in the distance, but only Honeycloud could make out what she said, "Its no use"

On the ground in the pool of her own blood Stormpaw, of Solclan, laid unconsious. Most of her clanmates stared speachlessly, some yowled for an explanation. The supposed attacker wasn't there anymore. Honeycloud ran up to the apprentice, her blood ran cold and she felt like a piece of freshkill was lodged in her throut. She whispered to the other cats, failing to sound calm "Shes dead."

Scortchstar padded to the front of the pack of cats. "Alright, I-I guess its time to head back to camp now" He said sniffling, then he turned around and tried to act strong "This gathering is over!"

**Well there you go. **

**It might be a while until i post another chappy, i got a bunch of tests coming up but i'll make up for it during summer!**

**also, who the heck reads this? **

**review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Before you read i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited and added to story alert.**

**The thanks go to Maevin194, Kitty lue, Amber342, Secretsoul9250, Ginnystar, and Angelrat101. Thanks for supporting me guys!**

**and now on to the story!**

Chapter 5

"From this day forward until he shall recieve his warrior name, you will be know as Darkpaw!" Sharpstar exclaimed from the tip of the branch, "Darkpaw your mentor will be Battleslash, he is one of the clans best fighters in the clan and I hope he will transfer these qualities down to you."

Darkpaw looked around the clearing as everyone shouted his and Scarpaw's names. Happiness and excitement fluttered his eyes as he touched nose tip to nose tip with his mentor. Darkpaw thought it was a little funny that he and Scarpaws's mentors were mates, but most of all he liked it. Darkpaw began to like the ginger apprentice, even though he was an outsider. And with Silverwater being Battleslash's mate, he was hoping to train with Scarpaw a lot. But then he remembered. Darkpaw's excited gaze turned into a look of sorrow and horror.

Over the past moons many, many cats have gone missing and turning up dead. Sometimes in pairs. So far the clan has lost valuable warriors such as Slowgaze, Addertooth, Tangleclaw, Morningbreeze, Flareheart, And his mother, Whitesong. He'll never be able to live with the fact that his mother wasn't there to support, help, or guide him any longer. He spend over a day by his mother's barrial place mourning. It seemed as if every cat in the clan lost someone near to their hearts, and since Flarehearts death Sharpstar ordered all cats not to go out alone.

Darkpaw was drawn out of his memories by Scarpaw bumping in to him and slapping Darkpaw lightly with his tail, "Come on Darkki- I mean, Darkpaw i want to see if our mentors can take us to see the territory!" The small ginger tom seemed to be getting a hang on clan life very quickly, even if he lost his memory four moons ago.

"Alright Scarpaw, lets go" Darkpaw agreed slapping him back playfully. As both apprentices walked torward their mentors Darkpaw caught the eye of Honeycloud. She was staring at him for some reason unknown to Darkpaw. Ignoring her, he pushed the thought away and padded, tail high, to Battleslash who was sitting, deep in conversation with his mate, next to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey Battleslash" Scarpaw said nervously "Um, do you think we could get a look around the territory?"

The two cats looked at eachother, as if wondering if wether or not it would be a good idea. After what seemed like moons they finally agreed.

Once they emerged through the thorn barrier, Battleslash stiffened at a rustle in the bushes. Then relaxed as he realized it was just a squirrel. Darkpaw couldn't blame them, everyone was on edge and always watching their backs. The territory was not as fantastic as Darkpaw hoped. Mostly because he'd already seen most of it when he went to find the dog. Scarpaw however was completely mesmorized by the territory looking around trying not to miss a mouselength of the undergrowth. Eyes wide and looking up at the trees, Scarpaw didn't notice he was about to run into a thick bramble bush. He hissed in annoyance when the brambles snagged on his ginger fur as the patrol pulled him out. Continuing to walk through Lightningclan territory. Battleslash and silverwater pointed out the boundries, occasionally giving eachother affectionite glances. Eventually, Darkpaw and Scarpaw grew tired, and Darkpaw wanted to know what in Starclan Honeycloud wanted with him. He was relieved when the patrol started padding torwards camp. As they passed the training clearing they noticed movement in the undergrowth. It was Ivyfur, She was hunting near the edge of the clearing.

"Hey Ivyfur, what are you doing out there?" Silverwater called, "Sharpstar told us not to go out alone."

"I just needed to get away for a while" She replied "And nothings going to- Ah!" That screech seemed to echo through the entire forest. Ivyfur was pulled into the undergrowth and the noises of screeching and fighting cats reached Darkpaw's ear. He flinched not knowing what to do. Luckily he and Scarpaw's mentors knew exactly what to do in a time of crisis.

"Quickly you and Scarpaw run back to camp and get help, who knows how many cats are back there!" Silverwater yelled to Darkpaw before she and her mate plunged into the undergrowth where Ivyfur was pulled. Darkpaw ran as fast as he could with Scarpaw trailing behind.

Darkpaw was out of breath when he burst through the thorn barrier, but that didn't stop him. "We need w-warriors now! Ivyfur, Battleslash, and S-Silverwater got ambushed" Darkpaw stammered.

Luckily Sharpstar was in the clearing when he heard Darkpaws cry for help. He stud up immeditly as he adressed the clan. "Pinefire, Bramblethorn, and Swiftears go!" He yelled that seemed to echo across the clearing, "Darkpaw you go as well" Before he could deny because he had no fighting experience, Sharpstar finished "Show them where the ambush is."

All three warriors that were called ran to Darkpaw who was already sprinting out of camp. Blood pounding in his ears Darkpaw ran torward where he and the patrol heard screeching of cats in pain. Darkpaw didn't know whether that was the enemy, or whether to expect the worst. Darkpaw nearly glided across the ground, and the three, ready for action, warriors trailed far behind. Darkpaw asumed it was because they were older.

Once the arrived at the battle sight two of the three warriors quickly plunged themselves into the undergrowth. The last one, Pinefire, stayed back for just a heartbeat longer, "Darkpaw go back to camp, we dont want you in the fight." He commanded before following the other warriors. Darkpaw, nervously trying to think of what to do, threw himself into a bush so he could watch the battle. There seemed to be five or six enemies brutality facing the Lightningclan warriors. Darkpaw looked closer and saw that a cat was limp on the ground, and Darkpaw hoped and prayed to Starclan that it was one of the opposing cats. Once the enimies saw the renforcements approaching they hissed to eachother and fled into the nearby undergrowth. Darkpaw ran out of the bushes and padded up to all five cats staring at the limp body. As Darkpaw moved in closer he realized that it was Ivyfur!

Pinefire looked at Darkpaw, "Darkpaw, what are you still doing here I told you to-" Silverwater put her tail in Pinefire's mouth to shut him up.

"Darkpaw listen to me, I want you to run back to camp and get Honeycloud ok?" She added calmly with a short angry gaze at Pinefire. Darkpaw nodded and, almost out of breath from running back and forth, ran back to camp. Sprinting right through the thorn barrier Darkpaw headed for the medicine cave at the end of the clearing. Ignoring the comments and questions of other cats, he charged right through the medcine den barrier and almost bumped into Honeycloud as he skidded to a halt.

"Honeycloud you need to come with me, Ivyfur is either hurt or-or dead just come!" He panted waving his tail for her to follow. Honeycloud gave him a bunch of bad tasting herbs, and the two of them, Without another word, sprinted across Lightningclan territory. Once Darkpaw had reached the battle sight again, followed by Honeycloud, he collapsed on the ground exhausted. Honeycloud quickly got to work repairing the young she-cat. She sighed in relief as she realized that Ivyfur wasn't dead.

"Ok we need to get her to my den, Pinefire and Battleslash help carry her. Silverwater scout ahead and Bramblethorn make sure they aren't following us. Swiftears and Darkpaw bring up the rear." Honeycloud ordered. Battleslash and Pinefire picked up Ivyfur lightly as she moaned. Both of them supported her sides.

Darkpaw nearly jumped as Swiftears spoke in his ears softly, "I know your mother isn't here right now, but if she were she would be so proud of you!"

**Well what do you think? **

**Again thanks to all who reviewed. and since it was a three day weekend i was able to finish this chappy, but i'm very busy this week so i might not upload anything for a while. **

**Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to K-nine02 for reviewing.**

**Here comes Chapter 6, and I know that there are no alligances in this story. I thought I'd be better for you to learn the names yourselves.**

**Also this chapter is a little longer then the rest. Hope you guys like them this long, if so tell me so i can make them longer.**

**And just so people know I read every review, and i'd be happy to answer any questions you have with this series**

**Now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Bent down, gliding across the grass, barley touching the ground as he stalked his prey. The new-leaf sun shown through the leafless branches. The mouse was eating a walnut by a tree root, the tom crept forward slowly trying to make sure he didn't touch the ground. His tail shot out straight. The small cat focused so hard on the mouse he didn't notice his tail was swaying slightly above the ground. It hit a leaf and the cat froze. The mouse looked up suddenly afraid. Heart pounding, he quickly pounced before the mouse could run away. Swiftly, he bit the prey's neck and brought it back torwards where his mentor was sitting.

"Great catch Scarpaw!" Silverwater exclaimed, "Wow you learn fast, lets take the prey back to camp Sharpstar is holding a meeting at sun high".

Scarpaw was out training with his mentor, and a few other warriors to make sure no one went missing. Scarpaw understood Sharpstar's concern, but he thought this was getting a little rediculous, but two more cats did go missing. It had been a couple moons since the day he and Darkpaw got apprenticed and the harsh cold of Leaf-bare had just ended and new-leaf was days away. All Scarpaw could do or think about now was his training and, he thought he was doing pretty good with it. Scarpaw's ears flicked impaitently as the other warriors went to gather their prey.

Once they approached the entrance to the Lightningclan camp Scarpaw heard the yowl of Sharpstar coming from the tip of the branch. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, Join here beneath the Clan Branch for a clan meeting." He waited for everyone in the clearing to clump together before he continued. Scarpaw sat down next to Darkpaw and Flamepaw. "Though we've had a lot of deaths in the past moons, I'd like to aknowlage the most important part in a clans lives". He looked over to the nursery bouncing with kits. "Diamondkit, Brightkit, and Fallingkit, have reached their sixth moon and its time for their apprentice ceremony". Diamondkit bounced to the middle of the clearing followed by the excited Brightkit. Fallingkit however looked very nervous almost as if he was worried he would do everything wrong. Riverkit and Lakekit ran out of the nursery and their mother, Lilyglow, trailed behind. Hollowwish looked like she was ready to get back to her warrior duties.

"Diamondkit, Brightkit, and Fallingkit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior names you will be known as Diamondpaw, Brightpaw, and Fallingpaw. Diamondpaw your mentor will be Slowgaze. Brightpaw your mentor will be Shiningthorn, and Fallingpaw your mentor will be Endlessflame". As all the cats in the clan cheered and chanted for the newly named apprentices, two of the three nervously touched noses with their new mentors.

Diamondpaw however steped back and called out. "Wait!" all the cats in the clearing froze and listened intently. "I don't want to be a warrior". Scarpaw heared a slight gasp from Diamondpaw's mother. "I'd rather be a medicine cat!"

Sharpstar thought for a moment then said "Alright then, Honeycloud step forward" Honeycloud did what she was told and Sharpstar continued "Honeycloud do you except Diamondpaw to be your apprentice?"

Honeycloud hesitated for a heartbeat then meowed "I'd be glad to have you for an apprentice".

Diamondpaw ran over to her new mentor and touched noses, as the rest of the clan chanted for the new medicine apprentice.

As Scarpaw chanted, he caught the eye of Honeycloud. That she-cat kept staring at he and Darkpaw. Scarpaw leaned closer to the black tom and whispered "Hey do you think we should see what Honeycloud wants with us?"

"No I think she'll talk with us when she wants us". Darkpaw replied flicking his ears, annoyed.

"Doesn't her staring make you uncomfortable when she stares at us?"

"Yeah I guess your right, lets go". Darkpaw whispered a goodbye to Flamepaw and waited for all the cats to leave the middle of the clearing. After what seemed like moons the two apprentices padded torwards the medicine cave. Once inside both toms overheard what Honeycloud and the new medicine cat were talking about.

"Okay" **(happy K-nine? :P) **Honeycloud said, "Before you can help me with anything we need to go to the Moon River to get Starclans approval" After Honeycloud was done speaking, she noticed the scuffling near her den, "Yes, who are you and what do you want?"

Scarpaw was the first to walk into the open, "Hi Honeycloud, can we speak with you?" Darkpaw stud next to him now.

Honeycloud's eyes widened as she realized it was the two apprentices, "Yes of course come in, Diamondpaw would you go out and play with the other apprentices.

"Okay" Diamondpaw mewed already bouncing out of the den.

When Scarpaw made sure that the young she-cat had left the cave he practicly yowled to Honeycloud, "Alright, what do you want with us and why do you keep staring at us in the camp?"

Honeycloud sighed and focused her gaze on something other than the black and ginger toms, "Because, you two are part of a prophecy I was given about four or five moons ago". The next thing she said sent a shiver down Scarpaw's spine, "_Lightning will gather two, a dark scar shall pierce the frost that will rule all. _You two are a part of the prophecy and I had another dream that said you had speical powers unknown to Starclan, Lightningclan, and yourselves."

"We have powers?" Darkpaw echoed

"Yes!" Honeycloud sent a wave of anger torwards the young cats, "and you must find out your powers before our clan is destroyed!" She finished with a sense of urgency in her tone.

Without another word the two sprinted out of the medicine cave and out into the forest of Lightningclan. Luckily there was no one guarding the camp so they could slip out without being detectded.

"Alright where do we start?" Scarpaw asked feeling a bit nervous.

"More importantly, _how _do we start?" Darkpaw retorted jumping over a fallen tree.

"Well lets try jumping. Leap as high as you can over that tree okay?" Scarpaw asked.

"Alright you first" Darkpaw prompted.

Scarpaw bunched up all his musles and leaped with all his might. He barley skimmed the top of the fallen dead tree and landed clumsly on the other side. Quickly getting off and shaking all the dirt of his ginger pelt Scarpaw called out to Darkpaw, "Okay you next!" Without a reply Scarpaw saw Darkpaw jump lightly over the tree, but Darkpaw got his foot caught on a loose branch and was sent tumbling on the other side. Scarpaw ran up to him, "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Darkpaw mumbled licking himself before he continued, "Guess jumping isn't it".

Scarpaw sighed and nodded thinking of what to try out next. "Lets see, I know none of us can read each others mind, cause we would have noticed that a long time ago. Um..." Scarpaw sat there for what seemed like moons of thinking.

Then Darkpaw walked up to him, "Could we try fighting? One of us could have major skills in battle?" Darkpaw questioned, but before Scarpaw could reply the black apprentice inturrupted him, "Lets do it. You know with our claws sheathed".

Scarpaw nodded and both apprentices padded to the training clearing. Once they arrived they both immeditly got into a fighting position. Scarpaw pounced and landed squarely on Darkpaw's shoulders. Darkpaw heaved but couldn't throw him off, and he lost his balance and fell to the ground with Scarpaw on top. Darkpaw kicked with his hind legs, claws sheathed, and Scarpaw was flown off. Without waiting until Scarpaw got up Darkpaw charged. Scarpaw stepped to one side and tripped Darkpaw before he could do anything. Darkpaw quickly got up and dodged Scarpaws next attack and Scarpaw now lost his balance and fell on his side. Darkpaw raised his tail to stop battling and both apprentices sat down panting. They looked at eachother and silently agreed that neither of them had any special skills as a fighter.

"Okay with that out of the way, how about we try speed?" Scarpaw asked trying to keep his mind confedent.

"Alright, lets race from here to the river".

Both of them stood up and got ready to run. Scarpaw yelled, "Go!" and the two apprentices sprinted off torwards the clan river. Scarpaw looked over his shoulder as he ran and couldn't see Darkpaw anywhere. He looked in front of him and saw Darkpaw about seven foxlengths away and growing. Scarpaw tried with all his might but could keep up with the black tom, and kept trailing farther and farther away. Gliding across the ground barley touching it Scarpaw wondered how Darkpaw ran that fast. Once at the river Scarpaw could see that Darkpaw was already there. Scarpaw ran up to him and breathed heavily. Darkpaw didn't look as if he had just ran and won a race, he wasn't tired at all.

"Great... Starclan!" Scarpaw exclaimed still tired, "You... can run extremly... fast without getting tired?"

Darkpaw looked at the ground and gave his chest a few embarassed licks before he realized what just happened. He suddenly started bouncing up and down like a little kit who just got out of the nursery. Darkpaw opened his mouth, but seemed speachless. Scarpaw was happy they found his best friends power, but he was a little jealous. _Why am I jealous_, Scarpaw told himself, _I'm sure we'll find out my power before the sun sets_.

"Um, I dont know what to say but congrats now we know what your power is. Now we just need to find mine" Scarpaw said trying to hide the fact that he was envious.

Darkpaw shoke his head, trying to return to reality, "Alright how about, swimming? Since were near the water and all". Darkpaw's voice shook excitedly Scarpaw could only imagine what it would feel like to discover a hidden talent.

"Alright," Scarpaw said sounding nervous when he thought of the idea of swimming.

"You'll be fine" Darkpaw mewed putting his tail around the ginger toms shoulders.

For the rest of the day, until the sunsetted the two cats ran around Lightningclan territory trying to figure out Scarpaw's special power. Everntually it was getting late, and after about ten more tries they hadn't figured it out. Darkpaw gradually grew tired but kept going, Scarpaw was getting nervous, jealous, and doubtful. At the end of the test for climbing, that was another failiure, Darkpaw meowed, "Hey Scarpaw, its getting late and we won't find your power by being tired. Look I know your dissapointed, but we'll try tomorrow and everyday after that until we find it. We will not give up".

"Okay Darkpaw, I agree" Scarpaw's voice shook a bit, but he kept it steady as he finished, "Lets head to our nests".

Scarpaw followed Darkpaw torwards the camp, tail drooping. When Darkpaw slipped through the thorn barrier Scarpaw quickly and quietly scooted away hoping Darkpaw didn't turn around and made sure he was there. Scarpaw decided to hunt, he just needed to get away for a while and be in his own thoughts. The moon was rising and the wind was picking up speed. Scarpaw could tell it was going to rain anytime soon. Sneaking up to a mouse, Scarpaw lightly glided across the grass, and pounce taking a swift bite to the neck. He flinched as a drop of rain landed on his head. It had started to pour down rain but Scarpaw didn't pay much attention to it. He was dissipointed, _I knew I wasn't special from the moment I put my paws in this territory_, He thought _what made me think I had a special power! _

Scarpaw turned to see the bushes rustling and the last thing he saw, was darkness.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, I thought I wrote a little too much in this chapter.**

**Anyways Review, Alert, Favorite I dont care just do something if you liked this story!**

**I will try to update every weekend, and about 1-4 times a week in the summer!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to 002 for reviewing 3 times Woo keep em comin.**

**Now this chapter might not be better than my last considering I spent Saturday night and Sunday morning to finish this for you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Beaten down, exhausted almost bone weary, a tom trotted through the forest undergrowth not even caring about brambles sticking to his pelt or the crackling of dead, moldy leaves beneath his paws. The ground was wet underpaw as the dark colored tom was looking for a good place to hunt. The rain had just cleared up and the moonlight was visable between the branches with the newly grown leaves. He thought all the prey would be getting our of their burrows, holes, and trees when the rain had stopped. Even though he was as tired as can be, from running through the forest, going on the evening patrol, and midnight patrol, Darkpaw didn't feel like sleeping just yet. He couldn't explain his excitement, not even to himself. He could barley focus on hunting, he was thinking of all he could accomplish with his newly found power.

Darkpaw stopped in the middle of a hunters crouch. Could he tell anybody about his power? He was worried he would get so much attention, and the clan would rely on him a lot. What if he messed up? He shook his head, clearing it. _Alright first of all who already knows of this power, Scarpaw obviously. Lets see Honeycloud knows I have a power, but I havent told her yet what it is. At least I could tell Flamepaw, I'd think she'd understand._

Setting his mind, and forgeting to pick up the prey he buried earlyer, he trotted back without looking the slightest bit weary, even though he knew his paws almost couldn't carry himself. Passing through the wet thorn barrier, Darkpaw walked into a very quiet camp. Darkpaw thought for a moment, and decided to carry his tired body to his nest in the apprentice den. Settling into the moss nest, he noticed a lack of ginger fur in the nest next to him. Darkpaw didn't think it was a big problem and at the time, didn't care. All he cared about was getting a good nights rest.

"Get up! Battleslash needs you on the sunhigh patrol"

Darkpaw was shaken awake by his sister's voice. He stirred in his nest, but didn't bother to get up. Then he realized what just happened and practicly jumped out of his nest, _What? Did she say_ sunhigh? _Great Starclan, did I really sleep that long? _Running, trying not to go too fast, out into the Lightningclan clearing, it was so bright the new-leaf sun seemed to burn his eyes. Near the elders den the patrol was waiting for him. Darkpaw looked at his paws when he skidded to a halt beside his mentor, and with a flick of Battleslash's tail the patrol set off torwards the Frostclan border.

Bringing up the rear of the patrol, Darkpaw could barley focus on what he was doing. He was off in his own world again about the possibilities of his newly found talent. He grew dissapointed as he thought about Scarpaw, and how they didn't find his power. Darkpaw didn't know whether Scarpaw was jealous or frustrated when they returned to camp that yesterday, he couldn't really tell the difference. Darkpaw was shocked back into reality as he smelt a faint trace of blood coming from Frostclans side of the border. _They'd better not have taken any of our prey, or I'd rip their flea-bag pelts apart_ he told himself. Darkpaw hissed as he realized he was falling farther away from the rest of the patrol. _Shouldn't be a problem._ Getting into a running position, Darkpaw took off making bramble thorns rise into the air as he sped past. Within a heartbeat he skidded to a halt in the rear of the patrol. He silently sighed in relief as he heard a rustle in the bushes and some warriors from Frostclan emerged and stopped at the border line.

"Greetings, Ashstar" Battleslash meowed politely to the leader.

All Ashstar did was lash her tail and faster then you could say mouse, "Thats mouse-brained! None of our warriors would never go near such a useless piece of land anyway" He hissed back.

Darkpaw thought for sure she was going to spring on his mentor, but all she did was turn her back and head into the undergrowth with her warriors following her. Before she stepped into the bushes she turned around, "Consider this as a warning" and she silently plunged into the undergrowth.

"What was that about?" Firewing asked looking a bit nervous.

"I have no clue. Maybe Frostclan had some deaths like we had, and their just worried enough to blame it on us" Flamepaw suggested.

The other warriors murmured a agreement and continued along the border.

slipping through the thorn barrier right behind the patrol, Darkpaw thought the clan would be quiet and peaceful. Instead the clan was a riot. Instantly Darkpaw thought the worst, another cat was taken and turned up dead. The clan was weakening with all these deaths. Darkpaw shoke his head trying not to focus on the frantic cats. He flattened his ears against his skull, he didn't want to hear of another tragedy. He started following his sister to the fresh-kill pile. Luckily no cat was there to overhear him when he told his sister of his power. Darkpaw almost reached his destanation only to be cut off by his mentor.

"We're sorry to say this to you Darkpaw" Battleslash started with Silverwater joining him with sad blue eyes.

"The cat that had gone missing" Silverwater stammered trying to act strong in the presence of an apprentice, "was Scarpaw"

Instantly Darkpaw's eyes grew wide with sudden greif. He stood there for a moment trying to process what was given to him. Eventually, with a flash of anger in his eyes, Darkpaw sprinted out of camp. He didn't care where he was going, he didn't care if he slipped on wet grass or caught himself in a thick bramble bush. He just wanted to run, far away where he could be alone. He finally stopped near the Solclan border. All the excitement, the thrill, and the joy of the past couple days seemed to float away into thin air. Darkpaw sat down and looked at the ground as tears rolled off his face and onto the nearest blades of grass. Darkpaw didn't think of anything except of reasons why he could blame himself. _How could I have let this happen? I should have made sure he followed me into the camp yesterday. I guess I was so caught up in myself that I didn't notice._ Darkpaw heard a cat walk torwards him. Darkpaw turned his head, shaking more tears off his face, and realized that it was his mentor, Battleslash.

"Look Darkpaw, we know he's missing, but that doesn't mean he's gone" he said wraping his tail around the black apprentice. As tough as Battleslash was, he always knew how to comfort any cat, "We can still look for him".

"Whats the use?" Darkpaw said, voice and pelt shaking. He sniffed, "All the other cats who went missing turned up dead. What makes Scarpaw different?"

Battleslash didn't seem he had an answer to that. He sat there trying to think of another way to help his greiving apprentice. Darkpaw got up and slumped away from his mentor keeping his head down. Darkpaw didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Emerging into a small clearing with a couple boulders in the middle, Darkpaw was hastily reminded of the dog attack when he and his best friend were kits. As Darkpaw padded around the forest he was reminded of all the times he and Scarpaw trained, hunted, raced, battled, and played together. He couldn't bare knowing that Scarpaw wasn't there to do it with any longer. Pulling himself together, he walked back to camp trying not to think of what just happened.

The camp had calmed down when Darkpaw returned to the clearing. His father, Venomeyes was sitting by the fresh-kill pile with Shiningthorn. Harebreeze was sunning herself outside the elders den. Pinefire and Silverwater were sharing tounges by the nursery. Pinefire had gotten a lot bigger lately, Darkpaw wondered if she was expecting. Most of the cats were just begining to gather around the clan branch, Sharpstar had just called a meeting.

"Attention cats of Lightningclan, I need to announce the cats going to tonights gathering!"

Darkpaw's head instantly shot up. He forgot that the gathering was tonight. Ever since an apprentice was killed during a gathering about eight moons ago, there hasn't been one. Now this is the first gathering in a very long time, and an important one too. If Darkpaw was allowed to go this would be his first gathering.

"Hollowwish, Battleslash, Silverwater, Honeycloud, Diamondpaw, Bramblethorn, Firewing, Darkpaw, Flamepaw and Sca-uh... thats it" Sharpstar nervously jumped down from the branch knowing he had made a mistake.

Darkpaw walked through thick grass behind other warriors as they all walked to the gathering place. He didn't dare to talk figuring he wasn't allowed to. Before they had left to go to the gathering, Darkpaw was told to stick by other warriors and not stray too far. The moon showed bright in the darkened sky, floating with the stars. All Darkpaw could hear was the padding of Lightningclan and what sounded like a large group of cats up ahead. At the gathering place, Darkpaw was confused of why the tall grass here had such weird fuzzy tail-like things on them. He didn't focus on it as much as the nervous glares from other clans. He realized that most of the clans hissed and spat at others and kept with their own groups. Three of the four leaders stood on a large rock in the center of the field. Darkpaw noticed that Frostclan wasn't there, and after what seemed like moons all the other clans figured that they weren't coming. _I thought this was supposed to be a shared truce. Why are all the clans giving each other a hard time?_ Darkpaw thought.


	9. Chapter 8

** Thanks to SwiftHeartSwiftClan and Dakodako for reviewing and favoriting this story.**

**And as a reply to SwiftHeart, My friend asked me to put her cat in my story (Diamondpaw)**

**Also I've been having a hard time trying to think of everything the warriors did in the real books, so if i miss something or i forget to focus on something else, sorry!**

**well here comes Chapter 8, and honestly my personal favorite chapter in the whole book, here we go!**

Chapter 8

Deep into a territory unknown, a small ginger cat laid sprawled across the cold ground unconsious in the middle of a forest. The moon floated high with the starclan ancestors nearby. The cat flinched awake as he noticed a large cut on his right side bleeding and staining the grass bright scarlet. The cat didn't dare shout for help or get up in fear that the attackers were still near. Scarpaw couldn't remember fighting any rouges. He soon realized that he hit his head on a rock, when pain shot through his head making him slightly dizzy. He looked around as terrified as can be, he pricked his ears to listen for any voices. Scarpaw heard the bushes shake and he immeditaly laid back down and tried to act dead. There seemed to be three cats coming.

"So who have you gotten this time?" The first one asked sounding pleased.

"Him" the second one pointed with his tail to the ginger apprentice.

The first cats gaze of pleasure turned to anger, "Thats it? thats the best you could do? What about warriors there the strongest in the clan, you need to kill _them!_"

_Warriors how do these rouges know about them?_ Scarpaw thought.

"Hey, this was the only cat seperate from the rest of the clan I found in a while!" The third one argued

The first cat sighed looking at Scarpaw, "Well at least you got some cat. Now you two stand guard, in case a group of cats come looking for this one."

Scarpaw let out a silent yowl of surprise. _Great starclan I know these cats, they're- _claws struck his skin sending a wave of pain all throughout his body from head to tail. Scarpaw tried as hard as he could not to yowl or even wince in pain. He could feel his own blood trickle down his side, adding to the small red pool made by the other scratch.

"There," the third cat said, and when the second cat stared at him he meowed, "What? I'm just trying to make sure hes dead".

"Well, if he isn't let him die a slow, very painful death." The second cat replied.

Both cats turned their back and watched the forest. Scarpaw found this as a perfect option to escape. Struggling with all his might, and pain soaring through his pelt, Scarpaw stood up. Swaying on his feet, dizzy from blood loss, he tried to make a quiet escape torwards the outer undergrowth. _Almost there now if I could just make it to- _A small leaf crunched beneath his paw. Scarpaw felt as if all the world crumbled beneath him.

"Hey!" one of the cats heard the noise and found Scarpaw trying to escape.

Breathing heavily, Scarpaw made ran as fast as he could wishing he had Darkpaw's power. Not caring where he was going, he just needed to get away. Feeling the hot breath of full strength warriors behind him, Darkpaw gave on last push and almost glided across the ground. Dizzy, Scarpaw found his way to the Lightningclan border. Not focusing on the ground beneath him he tripped on a tree root and was sent rolling across the ground. Scarpaw was in a open strip of land on a small hill close to the lush forest of Lightningclan. Both cats ran up and didn't even hesitate to pounce on the apprentice.

Scarpaw reacted fast and rolled over avoiding the claws of the ememy. As soon as Scarpaw stood up he was slammed into by the other cat. Winded, he struggled to get up. He yowled as pain soared through his pelt as both cats jumped on him clawing his pelt. blood splattered across the grass. Kicking with all his might, Scarpaw managed to throw the two attackers off of him. Standing up, he faced the two opposing cats. One was a brown she-cat with black spots and all four white paws. The other one was a broad shouldered tom that was all white with a black tail tip.

_How am I supposed to win, let alone survive? _A battered, beaten down, bloody, dizzy apprentice against two well-trained warriors. Unsheathing his claws, Scarpaw wasn't about to give up. He was prepared to fight until he died, protecting his clan. He yowled as loud as a badger and sprang at the two warriors. He landed square on top of the she-cats shoulders, and started clawing her fur off. Scarpaw noticed the eyes of the she-cat widen in pain as she struggled. The white tom crouched and waited for the perfect moment to throw the small orange apprentice off. Scarpaw continued to sink his claws into the she-cat's back. She yowled in pain and collapsed on the ground. _What did I just do?_ he thought, and before Scarpaw could get up the tom slammed as hard as a rock into his side, and pinned him to the ground.

Scarpaw struggled, but couldn't escape the attackers grasp. The white tom raised his claw to deal the final killing blow. Scarpaw snarled and closed his eyes realizing there was nothing he could do to save himself from the blackness of death. A sudden yowl split the air and seemed to echo through the entire forest. The weight lifted off of Scarpaw's shoulders. Very dizzy now, Scarpaw slowly got up, wincing as he did so, he realized his savior was Darkpaw!

"What are you doing here?" Scarpaw prompted.

"Lets talk about that later" Darkpaw replied with excitement in his eyes, "right now lets deal with this piece of fox dung!"

Both apprentices stood side by side and faced the opposing attacker. Darkpaw, fast as lightning ran behind the warrior and pounced on his back. Stunned a bit, the broad shouldered warrior turned around and swiped at the small black apprentice. Darkpaw dodged just in time and the opponents claws struck the ground spraying up dirt and grass. Scarpaw shoke his head and jumped into the battle. Ran past the warrior making clumsy claw marks in his side. The tom jumped backwards just out of reach of the two apprentices. Both Scarpaw and Darkpaw charged and swerved confusing the warrior. Darkpaw jumped to one side and hooked his paws under the attacker and he fell to the ground. Meanwhile Scarpaw pounced and landed squarely on his shoulders. Digging his claws into the toms side Scarpaw heard a loud yowl coming from the opponent. Relaxing a bit Scarpaw ripped his claws from the warriors skin and looked over to see if the battle was over.

The tom laid on the ground with blood gushing from the cut across the side that Scarpaw gave him. He looked to be having trouble breathing. Scarpaw watched in horror as the blood left the opponent's body and stained the grass bright scarlet. Small spasms took over the dying body. With one final heave the warrior jumped onto his feet. With a yowl of surprise and terror Scarpaw was clawed across the face and was sent spiraling into the nearby bushes of Lightningclan territory. The light suddenly left the warriors eyes and he collapsed on the ground. Darkpaw slowly padded up to Scarpaw, with a look of excitement and surprise.

"You okay?" Darkpaw said helping Scarpaw to his paws.

"Yeah, i'm fine just dizzy." he replied

"most likely from blood loss, but what did you do back there? That was amazing!" Darkpaw exclaimed.

"All I did was sink my claws into him." Scarpaw meowed realizing what just happened.

"Scarpaw, I think we just might have found your power!" Darkpaw said bouncing up and down like a kit.

"So what is it?" Scarpaw questioned breathing heavily.

"I think it might be extra sharp claws or something like that."

Scarpaw didn't reply, all he did was sway on his feet.

"Whoa there, you've lost a lot of blood, here lean on me and we'll go back to camp."

**Sorry this chapter took so long, for those of you who bother to read this series.**

**I was quite busy and i will continue to be busy, but if you guys show a lot of support reviewing, favoring ETC.**

**i will likely to post another chapter soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright, thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story. Honestly i didn't know this many people really read it.**

**The thanks goes to...**

**K-nine02: Thanks for supporting the story glad you liked the chapter.**

**Ginnystar: I'm glad you can "see" the story, and i dont care how hard your reviews are to understand i still get what your trying to say.**

**Sunshadow-and-leaffang: Alright I will give you Flamepaw's side of the story. **

**SwiftheartSwiftclan: Thanks for liking it i will try to update as soon as i can.**

**and thanks to Skypaw of Thunderclan for adding this story into story alert. Keep it up guys. Thanks a lot!**

_**Pay attention to this next part**_

**Now just so everyone knows i just came back from a two week vacation with crappy internet so i couldn't upload any chapters. and i wont be going on any for a long time. **

**and here's my chapter writing process: **

**2 days to think of the plot for the next chapter **

**2-3 days to write the chapter**

**1 day to add in the details and character emotion.**

**1-5 day break between chapters**

**So all in all it should take at the least 6 days to write a chapter**

**Just so everyone knows :D**

**since I haven't did this in a while I do not own warriors, every character in this story i made up myself.**

**and now, finally on to the story!**

**Chapter 9:**

Trotting through the forest, a bright ginger she-cat strode happily through the soft new-leaf grass. As the weather got hotter prey was running around the forest like flies around crow-food. The sun loomed high above the trees and it looked to be almost sunhigh. The clan was thriving dispite the many deaths. Lilyglow gave birth to two healthy kits, Lakekit and Riverkit. Firewing has moved into the nursery, expecting kits in about a moon and a half. Right now, Flamepaw was sent by her mentor to go hunting alone.

"If you hunt alone it will keep you ready for anything" Petalfall's words were still ringing in the ginger apprentices ears.

Flamepaw had already caught two mice and a vole. Her, Darkpaw, and Scarpaw if they ever happen to find him, were just a few days away from their warrior ceremony and Flamepaw couldn't explain her excitement. Over the past couple nights she sat in her nest thinking of warrior names she could possibly have. Flamepaw suddenly stopped as she heard a noise of another cat in the undergrowth. Fully alert she turned around and stood in a battle crouch.

A yowl split the air and a broad shouldered cat sprang from the bushes and tackled Flamepaw. With determination gleaming in her eyes Flamepaw kicked up with all her might and sprang to her feet just as the attacker fell to the ground. Before the cat could get up Flamepaw pounced, dodged the flailing paws from the other cat, and pinned her to the ground with one sheathed paw.

"Great job Flamepaw!" Petalfall exclaimed "Now could you please get off of me!"

As Flamepaw jumped to one side Petalfall quickly stood up and looked at Flamepaw, "Wow, I didn't sense any fear on you. Ever since Scarpaw went missing you've really steped up on your training."

"I guess I, uh, really, um since theres been a lot of deaths in the clan, I uh thought the clan needed more warriors" Flamepaw said nervously hoping Petalfall wouldn't notice the real reason why she was training hard.

"Well alright then, I think your almost ready for your final assesment. You go back to camp, I'll go get the prey you caught." Petalfall meowed padding away with her tail high like she acomplished something big.

Flamepaw sat down for a moment stuck in her own thoughts. _Maybe I was overreacting a bit, after all he didn't ask for this when Darkpaw found him. _Ever since Scarpaw had come into camp Flamepaw had been angry at him. He and Darkpaw did almost everything together. Flamepaw just wanted everything to go back to what it was in the nursery. _No, I wasn't wrong to dislike Scarpaw even if it was his fault or not that he came here, and now that he is gone for good Darkpaw and I can finally be friends again! _She stood up happily and trotted torwards the camp.

Squeezing through the thorn entrance, Flamepaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a mouse for herself and sat by the other apprentices to eat. There seemed to be many cats in the camp. The elders layed sprawled across the ground tanning themselves in the sun. Almost all the warriors were busy renforcing the camp wall. Whoever was left sat by the fresh-kill pile and ate.

Two cats walked into the camp, one leaning on the other. Flamepaw just about choked on her piece of fresh-kill as she saw who came into camp. It was Darkpaw with a battle damaged Scarpaw. _How could this happen? How did Darkpaw find him? Did he fake it? What happened?_ Many, many questions buzzed through Flamepaw's head like a bunch of angry bees. Through a fit of rage Flamepaw growled to herself and ran out of camp, pushing past Darkpaw and Scarpaw as she did so.

Flamepaw ran torwards the river that divided Lightningclan from Solclan, hoping that Darkpaw would follow her. _Oh who am I kidding why would he follow me? He doesn't seem to care about me anymore! _Flamepaw sat down near the river looking at the clear water that softly lapped the edge where she was sitting. The sun was going down and a beautiful sunset was shown through the open land of Solclan.

"Flamepaw, are you okay?" a voice sounded behind her.

Flamepaw imedditaly sat up straight and turned around expecting to see Darkpaw's green eyes. Instead she saw the discolored eyes of Fallingpaw, the white and tan apprentice. One of his eyes was orange and one green, when he was a kit cats thought that was incredibly weird. They soon forgot about it when _he_ arrived.

"Yeah, I'm fine Fallingpaw" Flamepaw lied.

"Obviously not! If you weren't how come you came out here as soon as Darkpaw came back with Scarpaw?" He questioned.

"Okay, It's just, ever since Scarpaw came into the camp, Darkpaw and I kept growing apart. Like i'm not his sister anymore." She dropped her head to avoid Fallingpaw seeing her tear up. Flamepaw could never had admit this to anyone, but she felt as if she could talk to Fallingpaw about anything.

The apprentice put his tail around Flamepaw, "Of course you are, look I saw this too, I've noticed that he doesn't pay any attention to you. Listen later today when all this madness goes down I'll talk to him." He reasurred her.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course!" He smiled, "Now lets head back to camp. Oh hey I heard that in a few days all three of you will take your final assessment!"

**Aww! Fallingpaw to the rescue!**

**Anyways this wasn't the longest chapter but i thought i'd get one to you guys soon**

**remember to review!**

**This is an Update on the 10th of July:**

**I'm in a writers block right now so it may be a while until another chapter is uploaded **

**if you have any suggestions please dont hesitate to ask. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! **

**I've only got 2 people to thank, I'm a little dissappointed but not that dissappointed cause I thought no one would read my story anyways. :P**

**the thanks goes to... (insert drumroll here)**

**Shiroyukimikan (sorry if misspelled): thanks for reading it glad you enjoyed it!**

**Wildstorm96: Thanks for taking the time to write out a few errors in my writing. I'll be sure to add them in as much as possible. Oh and just so you know I wasn't the _best _in my english class XD.**

**And now to the story once again!**

Chapter 10

_This is it Darkpaw, everything is on the line. Let nothing stand in your way. This is what you've been dreaming of your whole life. _Darkpaw tried to encourage himself, but he was beggining to get doubtful with every passing second. A group of 4 cats, Darkpaw included, sat waiting near the entrance to the camp. The sun was just rising above the distant horizon. Clouds shown thick in the sky, and Darkpaw could tell almost instantly that it would rain.

Darkpaw looked to his left, and saw Flamepaw sitting with her head held high. Darkpaw shivered as the remembered his _talk_ with Fallingpaw.

Not long after he had brought Scarpaw home, Fallingpaw padded slowly up to him.

"Darkpaw, do you mind if I have a word with you in the forest?" He had said politely.

"Uh, sure I guess" Darkpaw replied.

Fallingpaw led Darkpaw deep inside Lightningclan territory. Far enough away from camp so that Darkpaw couldn't hear the noises of a large busy group of cats.

They both stopped in a small clearing, and almost instantly Fallingpaw turned around and scowled at Darkpaw.

"Listen Darkpaw, I'm going to make this fast" He hissed "Flamepaw told me you haven't spent much time with her since Scarpaw came. Is that correct?"

"well, uh, yes" Darkpaw meowed his voice shaking a bit.

"Alright then, let me put it this way." He said unsheathing his claws. "You'd better get your act together or your gonna have to deal with my claws down your spine!" He growled and ran back to camp, turning around just before he left he meowed, "Consider this as a warning" Without another word Fallingpaw plunged into the bushes leaving Darkpaw in his thoughts.

"Well there you two are!" Battleslash exclaimed, breaking Darkpaw from his memories, "What took you?"

"Sorry Battleslash, It took a long time to wake Scarpaw up" Silverwater explained walking up to the group of cats with Scarpaw trailing behind.

"Well lets get a move on, I want to get this over with so we can have the ceremony today" Petalfall meowed her tail twiching impaitently.

Together all six of them padded through the thorn barrier and into the heart of the territory. Now the sun loomed almost overhead and dark gray clouds filled the sky. Once all the mentors reached their destination they stopped, and Darkpaw had to practicly skid to a halt on the wet dewy grass.

"Okay, listen up. This is your final test to becoming a warrior. Each of you will be set off in a different direction and go hunting. Remember we will be watching you at all times. Once we let you go you need to be back at this spot between sunhigh and sundown, understood?" Battleslash explained

All three apprentices hesitated for a moment and nodded their heads.

"Good, Silverwater or Petalfall would you like to add anything?" Battleslash meowed flicking his ears.

both mentors shoke their heads. As if by silent communication the apprentices split up in different directions to go hunting. Darkpaw followed the path that brought him to the Frostclan border.

There seemed to be no noises in the forest except for the distant sound of a bird chirpping. Darkpaw looked around for any sight of prey. He was being a bit paranoid, turning his head at wind shaking the leaves above him. A sudden smell drifted across his nose, the scent of mouse. Almost immeditaly Darkpaw got into a hunters crouch. He spotted the mouse on a tree root nibbling on a nut. Gliding across the ground with the help of the dew, he didn't make a sound. He pounced and landed square on the mouses neck, took a swift bite to the neck and burried it underneath the earth. _First of many_ he thought to himself.

By the time the sun had fallen between sunhigh and sundown, Darkpaw had caught three mice and two voles. Once digging them all up he trotted back to the meeting place with his head and tail held high. It had started to rain once the apprentices returned with their prey in their jaws. All three mentors strode out of the bushes looking proud.

Petalfall, Battleslash, and Silverwater gave eachother swift looks before turning to their apprentices and nodding. Darkpaw felt like bouncing up and down like a small kit that just got out of the nursery. He could tell that Scarpaw and his sister felt the same way when he saw their eyes light up with joy and happiness.

"Alright lets head back to camp and deposit our prey. I need to tell Sharpstar that we have three new warriors coming to camp" Battleslash meowed starting to pad torwards the camp.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under the Clan branch for a clan meeting!" Sharpstar's voice seemed to echo through the entire forest. Darkpaw sat next to his mentor dizzy with excitment.

"I have called you all here to whitness one of the most important part of a clans life." Sharpstar called out to the clearing. "Flamepaw, Scarpaw, and Darkpaw step forward."

Darkpaw looked at his companions then walked into the center of the clearing. _This is it! _He thought with his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Battleslash, Petalfall, and Silverwater are these three apprentices ready for their warrior ceremony?"

"yes"

"yes"

"yes"

"Alright. I Sharpstar, Leader of LightningClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They have trained hard and learned the ways of our noble code, and I give you warriors in their turn."

"Flamepaw, Darkpaw, and Scarpaw do you promise to protect your clan and our warrior code? Even at the cost of your life?" He questioned.

"I do" they meowed quietly.

"Flamepaw step forward" Sharpstar commanded. Flamepaw did what she was told shaking a bit as she stood in front of the clan. "By the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw from now on you will be known as Flamestorm, Starclan honors your spirit and your cleverness. We welcome you as a full warrior of LightningClan"

Flamestorm backed away.

"Scarpaw step forward. By the powers of starclan I givew you your warrior name. Scarpaw from now on you will be known as **(guess I dare you) **Scarclaw, **(big shocker)** Starclan honors your bravery and your strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of LightningClan.

Scarclaw backed away.

"Darkpaw step forward" _Here we go! _"By the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw from now on you will be known as Darkblaze Starclan honors your courage and your swiftness. We welcome you as a full warrior of LightningClan.

**Hooray, FINALLY! they got their warrior names :D**

**well stay tuned for the next chapter, i think i cured my writers block! :D**

**also i have a question, Who didn't expect Fallingpaw to say _that_? come on now dont lie! **

**Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys.**

**I got nothing to say here because no one reviewed my chapter last update. D:**

**so on to the story!**

Chapter 11

At the entrance to the Lightningclan camp, three newly made warriors were sitting down guarding their clan. The only noise that went through the night was the distant sounds of an owl and crickets. All three cats sat there looking at one another trying to read each others thoughts. Flamestorm's tail kept twitching and Darkblazes' ears kept flicking. Scarclaw didn't move a mouse length. All that went through his mind was getting captured and that poor she-cat he had killed. How he sank his claws once into that cats back and remembering how the light faded from her eyes. Scarclaw shoke his head _It was the right thing to do they were going to kill me _he thought. Up until now he hadn't thought much about what had happened during that night. He was recovering for a few days, and the only day he was out of the medicine den was when he took his final test to become a warrior.

Scarclaw looked up at the sky noticing that there were no stars to be found. The rain had stopped, but the clouds still hung in the sky dividing the warrior ancestors from the cats they guide. The wind blew hard on all three of the cats, Scarclaw had to dig his claws into the ground so the wind wouldn't blow him over. He took a look at his two companions sitting next to him. Only to realize that he couldn't see them! it was dark enough that he couldn't see his own paws.

Scarclaw jumped slightly as he heard whispers in the night. He looked around to see where the whispers were coming from but all he could see what blackness. The whispers grew louder, but he couldn't make out any of them. Except one. _Lightning will gather two, a dark scar shall pierce the frost that will rule all. You must hurry the battle to gain control will be soon! _All the voices vanished and, Scarclaw looked around and found that he was sitting next to his friends once again. Scarclaw's eyes widened _It makes sense now! I need to go tell Sharpstar after our vigil. _

Not long after, the sun had risen and all the clans were beggining to wake up. The clan deputy, Venomeyes, padded up to the newly made warriors, "Okay you three, your vigil is over go get some rest." He meowed before walking out of camp with a patrol of cats trailing behind. Scarclaw couldn't think about rest right now, all he could think about was informing Sharpstar about the upcoming battle. He padded behind Flamestorm into camp. Flamestorm padded tiredly into the warriors den, while Scarclaw practicly ran across the clearing torwards the leaders den at the back of camp.

Before Scarclaw went in the leaders den, he figured the medicine cat should be informed of this as well. After all, she was the one who told he and Darkblaze about the prophecy in the first place.

"What are you doing Scarclaw?" A voice sounded behind him and practicly scared Scarclaw out of his fur.

He sighed in relief "Oh, its just you Darkblaze. Listen do you remember the prophecy that Honeycloud gave to us" As Darkblaze nodded Scarclaw continued, "Well I think I might have figured it out, so I need to talk with Sharpstar and Honeycloud about it".

He nodded again and both warriors slipped into the underground medicine den.

"So name this leaf and what it does, Diamondpaw" Honeyclouds voice echoed through the den as she was quizzing her apprentice.

Diamondpaw hesitated for a moment then answered, "That is dock leaf, and I think its used on a cats pa- oh hello Scarclaw and Darkblaze" Both medicine cats turned to see the two warriors walk in the den.

"Is there anything you two need?" Honeycloud asked politely

Scarclaw took a quick look at Darkblaze then replied, "Yes actually, we need you to come with us into the leaders den, theres something we need to tell you both."

"Okay then, Diamondpaw finish sorting the herbs while I'm gone" Honeycloud meowed

Together all three cats walked to the leaders den. Meanwhile Scarclaws mind was twirling, _Could I be wrong? Could I just have been imagining it?_ Scarclaw began to feel light headed, although he hasn't slept since before he was made a warrior. Padding through the brambles that guarded the entrance to the leaders den, they found Sharpstar lying in his nest eating a mouse.

"Sharpstar, um we need to talk to you" Scarclaw meowed nervously.

"Yes what is it?" Sharpstar replied almost whispering.

"Well, you know how cats have been dissappearing?" Scarclaw didn't wait to get an answer, "Well when I was captured I recognized the cats that captured me. It is Frostclan! Their warriors have probably been killing cats all over the forest!" Scarclaw exclaimed

"Really? So FrostClan has been doing this the whole time? Thats probably why they didn't come to the last gathering!" Sharpstar meowed almost talking to himself.

"So, should we attack Frostclan?" Darkblaze wondered

"No, our clan is too weak, we have fewer warriors then what we used to have. Thats it isn't it? They make cats dissappear, kill them, and then attack later!" Sharpstar exclaimed.

"So what should we do?" Honeycloud questioned looking from Darkblaze to Scarclaw to Sharpstar, acting a bit paranoid.

"Okay, if Frostclan dont come to the next gathering then we-"

He was cut off by a screech for help from the entrance to the camp, "Help! Frostclan is attacking our camp, and we are greatly outnumbered!" Scarclaw ran out into the clearing followed by the other three cats. Scarclaw recognized the newcomer, it was Petalear of StoneClan! She was breathing heavily, battle damaged, and looks as if she could collapse any minute.

"Battlslash, Silverwater, Shiningthorn, Darkblaze, Flamestorm, Scarclaw, Fallingpaw, and Brightpaw go! There is not much time to loose!" Sharpstar screeched that seemed to echo across the clearing.

Within, it seemed like, a heartbeat all the warriors and apprentices called assembled to the entrance and one by one left the camp to go help StoneClan.

No one said a word as Petalear lead the eight LightningClan cats torward her camp. They slipped by Frostclan with ease, and ran straight past the Stoneclan border markers. The sun was high in the sky beating down on Scarclaw's shoulders as he procceded through the rocky territory. His heart was pounding so hard he thought everyone on the patrol could hear it. Although his mind was spinning, Scarclaw was determined to help this clan and any clan from the fox-hearted FrostClan warriors. Not long after the patrol entered StoneClan territory Scarclaw could already hear the sound of cats screeching in pain. Once the noises came within hearing the group of cats seemed to run a lot faster.

Soon, they all made it to the StoneClan camp and within a heartbeat they all launched themselves into battle. Scarclaw scanned the camp for any FrostClan warriors he recognized from gatherings. He found a black and white cat, unsheathed his claws, and pounced. Scarclaw landed squarely on the she-cat's shoulders. Instinctively the enemy threw off Scarclaw and he hit the ground with a thud. Winded, Scarclaw slowly got up and was instantly knocked down again by the same cat. Scarclaw, clumsly got to his paws, bared his teeth, and snarled at the FrostClan warrior.

He sprinted to her side and before she could put her claws in his side, he took her paws out from under her and she lost her balance. Scarclaw quickly scratched the enemy and leaped backward as she got to her paws. Scarclaw could tell by the look in her eye that she was in terrible pain from what he had done to her. He could also tell that she wasn't about to give up. Scarclaw took a quick look at the battle at the rest of the camp. Battleslash and Silverwater fought bravely side by side. Darkblaze was confusing a Frostclan warrior, and Flamestorm fought by her old mentor. All the StoneClan cats were either fighting for their lives or protecting the nursery and elders den.

Scarclaw yelped slightly as the weight of the she-cat as she tackled him and pinned him to the ground. His eyes widened in pain as he felt sharp claws dig into his shoulders. He felt warm blood drip down his legs. Scarclaw despretly kicked with his hind legs, and with all his might he kicked and threw the FrostClan warrior off of him. The enemy landed with a thud and Scarclaw watched as she slowly got to her paws. He ran up to her and leaped, twisted, slid under her, scratched her belly, slid out, and jumped to one side. The Frostclan warrior's eyes widened and Scarclaw could tell it would take one more swipe of his claws to send her to StarClan.

"Just leave now! I dont want to hurt you any more!" Scarclaw screeched

"I'd rather die!" She hissed and she pounced and landed on Scarclaws shoulders.

Instinctively, Scarclaw rolled over on his back crushing the enemy with his weight. As soon as her claws let go from his fur, he got up and put one paw on the chest of the FrostClan warrior. He raised the other claw and prepeared to take the final swipe. He saw her eyes widen and she let out a silent screech.

"Leave now, or my claws goes right through your neck." Scarclaw hissed,

The she-cat got up, growled at him and plunged out of camp in the direction of Frostclan. Scarclaw quickly looked across the clearing and plunged back into the battle. With the help of LightningClan, the FrostClan warriors began to back away from the StoneClan camp. By sun down everyone who attacked Stoneclan left.

Once the battle was over, Scarclaw looked around the camp. Warriors lay on the ground, blood pools seemed to cover the entire camp, a few queens were grieving over lost kits, and some brave cats lie dead on the rocky ground.

One thought went through Scarclaw's mind, _Is this whats going to happen to_ our _camp?_

**Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope I made it as soon as everyone wanted.**

**Sure as heck took me a while. XD**

**well remember to review, favorite, alert it, I dont care just show that you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, **

**Since I don't update my other story anymore I'm going to do the thanks on here.**

**For A Dark Scar: **

**Shiroyuki: Yeah, I kinda made it pretty obvious in previous chapters that it was Frostclan...**

**Sunshadow: Honestly, when I began writing this story I thought that I would barley get anybody to read it. And now i got about 800 views on my story. Heck, I dont care if its popular, just so long as some people like it. :D thanks for reviewing.**

**Thanks to shiroyuki for favoriting the story**

**For Jayfeather During the Battle:**

**Star of the moon: Yeah, I couldn't find anything to make it longer, Thanks for reading!**

**K-nine02: Jayfeather was my favorite character too.**

**Jayfeather's stick: Who wasn't? Nice name btw**

**Thanks to Jayfeather's stick for favoriting it. **

**Okay since that is FINALLY over. ON TO CHAPTER 12!**

Chapter 12

In the dead of night, the full moon shown high in the sky almost covered entirely by clouds. Several Lightningclan cats strode across their own territory to meet other clans at the gathering that night. No one dared to say a word, everyone was thinking about the battle a few nights ago. Darkblaze didn't want to remember what he saw that night. StoneClans rocky camp stained red, and most of the warriors lying on the ground either badly injured or dead. He remembered the medicine cats trying their hardest to keep everyone alive, and Darkblaze would never forget the look on their face when they realized that they couldn't accomplish that.

Darkblaze shoke his head and focused on his nearby surroundings. Darkblaze and Scarclaw walked side by side to the gathering. Darkblaze's sister was farther away walking next to Fallingpaw. Darkblaze made sure he was out of reach from Fallingpaw's gaze. _What did I do anyways that got him to hate me?_ Looking at his friend he could tell that Scarclaw was shoked as well at what happened at the battle. Shaking his head once again Darkblaze kept telling himself to think of the reason why this gathering is so important. This gathering could be the fate of all the clans.

Once LightningClan arrived at the flat land with the weird tail like grass, Darkblaze noticed that not many StoneClan cats had came to the gathering. Only the leader, one medicine cat, and a few warriors. Darkblaze also noticed that FrostClan wasn't there at all. Perfect! Now Sharpstar can say what he needs to without a worry that a fight will brake out. Looking up at the sky, the black fured warrior saw that the moon was barley showing through the thick clouds trying to cover it. He hoped that the gathering wouldn't be over before the other clans gave their answer.

Soon all three leaders jumped up onto the addressing rock. Sharpstar yowled to begin the meeting.

_This is it._ Darkblaze thought to himself.

Sharpstar's words seemed to echo through the entire forest, "We all know that we've lost many warriors and apprentices the past several moons." He waited until the other leaders nodded their heads before continuing, "Lightningclan, lost a warrior but he escaped the claws of the cats that captured him." Sharpstar took a quick look at Scarclaw before he focused on the rest of the clans once again. "That warrior found out who was behind all these deaths," He hesitated for a moment, "Its Frostclan!" Most warriors from SolClan, gasped and just about all of their eyes widened.

Foxstar, the leader of StoneClan, stepped forward and sighed, "Its true. Just a few nights ago, FrostClan attacked our camp. StoneClan would have been no more if it weren't for Lightningclan's warriors"

Sharpstar nodded to Foxstar before he yowled across the gathering once more, "What I ask of you is that we band together in order to stop FrostClan! Will you join us?"

Some of Lightningclan warriors yowled in protest as if they didn't want to join with other clans.

Foxstar stepped forward once again and dipped his head, "Stoneclan would like to join you to defeat Frostclan"

"Good, and this is only until we drive Frostclan out of the forest. Once we've accpomplished that we go back to our own territories. Solclan?" Sharpstar prompted.

All Scortchstar did was narrow his eyes, "Are you implying that Solclan is too weak to handle another clan?"

"Well I- uh" Sharpstar meowed nervously.

"Are you saying that SolClan are a bunch of kits that need help from other clans?" Scortchstar hissed.

Sharpstar hesitated flicking his tail in frustration.

"I thought so." A streak of Lightning ran across the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Darkblaze looked up only to get smothered by rain.

Every cat in the clearing noticed the moon was completely covered, and Scortchstar growled, "This gathering is _over_!"

Almost instantly all three clans started scattering about, Darkblaze couldn't find anyone from his own clan. The rain started blurring up his eye sight, he looked around panicing when he saw a flash of ginger. He ran torward it and found his sister. Eventually all the Lightningclan cats gathered together and started to pad torwards their home with all their pelts sticking against their skins. Sharpstar exchanged one last word with Foxstar before joining his clan and leading them back to LightningClan territory. Darkblaze looked up at the sky once more, and evern though he didn't see his ancestors he silently prayed to them.

_Please StarClan, don't let our clan die under FrostClans claws!_

**Well there you guys go, **

**Sorry this chapter was a little short but I didn't know what to do after the gathering. *Shrugs***

**anyways, remember to review and thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys Scar is back once again!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SWIFTHEART FOR REVIEWING _6 TIMES! _IN ONE UPDATE!**

**Swiftheart (chapter 6 review): Thanks for reading it!**

**Swiftheart (chapter 7 review): well i wanted to make the audience guess themselves :D**

**Swiftheart (chapter 10 review): Thats what I tried to make it seem like**

**Swiftheart (chapter 11 review): That is the EXACT reaction i wanted from my readers! Thanks!**

**Swiftheart (chapter 12 review): Honestly i didn't want to give anything away so i'm just gonna tell you over PM.**

**Swiftheart (chapter 13 review): Thank you so much for your reviews and i'm glad your really like the story**

**Sunshadow: Thanks for noticing!**

**Thanks to Sapphire Mizuki for favoiting the story and me, and thanks for following the story and me.**

**I AIN'T A BAD WRITER FOR A MALE HUH?**

**Well i'd like to thank the reviewers once again!**

**Scarclaw: Get back to the story idiot! your wasting the readers time!**

**me: Well sorry for recognizing people who reviewed!**

**Darkblaze: Just shut up and get to the story you piece of mouse-dung**

**Me: When did I make you guys so cruel?**

**Both cats glare at me.**

**me: Now back to the story! (says really nervously)**

Chapter 13

The sun shown low in the sky, making beautiful rows of colors that seemed endless as they streemed across the sky. Its hot rays seeping through the branches of the above trees hitting the pelts of the group of cats patroling the FrostClan border. The wind barley blew a mouse-length of their fur and the huminity made the wheather almost unbearable. The grass seemed wet under paw with newly made dew. Even though it was early in the morning the day seemed as hot as ever.

Ever since the gathering a few days ago, the clan has been preparing non-stop for the upcoming attack. They've been renforcing the barrier that surrounds the camp and spliting up different groups of cats for an extra bit of training now and again. Most of the clan was so busy they barley had time to relax and share tounges like they used too.

Flamestorm felt bad for her father though, throughout all of this chaos he had to assign the patrols, the training sessions, and who would renforce the entrance. Meanwhile Sharpstar went to the gathering place to meet witht the stoneclan leader, Foxstar, to disscuss fighting tactics.

The patrol Flamestorm was on had conssisted of five cats. Her, her brother, Fallingpaw, Brightpaw, and her old mentor, Petalfall who was the leader of the patrol. As Petalfall made the second to last marker, Flamestorm stretched her back for a moment feeling the hot rays of the sun glazing over her ginger fur. _If the season got any hotter we would be in a drought. _She thought to herself. She took a look at her brother and then Fallingpaw. Thanks to that discolored eyed cat she and Darkblaze have been spended way more time together. Flamestorm would have to find someway to thank Fallingpaw.

As the last marking place aprroached Flamestorm got a little bit excited to get back to camp, and she could tell Fallingpaw and Brightpaw were too. Today they were both moving into the warriors den. As soon as Sharpstar came back from his meeting the ceremony will happen. Flamestorm was excited because Fallingpaw promised to get a nest right next to her.

Darkblaze finished the last marker and the two littermates practicly sprinted back to camp hoping Sharpstar was back from his meeting already. The other three ran after them, trailing far behind. Under the hot wheather it didn't take long for Flamestorm to start panting. Darkblaze ran past Flamestorm and she got a quick look at him, he wasn't panting at all. Flamestorm didn't stay on that thought for very long as the camp came into her sight.

Heading through the thorn barrier, Flamestorm didn't see many cats in the camp. She figured most of them were out either training, on a patrol, or hunting. Ever since Scarclaw came back from his capture, LightningClan hasn't lost anymore cats. The day after the gathering, Sharpstar told the clan that it was because that we were weak enough to attack. That is when the clan starting preparing with renforcements and training.

Shaking her head, Flamestorm wanted to clear her mind and focus on the celebration that was going to take place later today. Flamestorm caught the eye of Fallingpaw he was sharing a mouse with his sister. He motioned for her to sit by him and Brightpaw. Flamestorm grabbed a vole for herself and padded over to the white and tan spotted apprentice.

"I think my name will be Fallingthorn!" Fallingpaw exclaimed, "What will yours be?"

"I kind of always wanted to be Brightspirit" Brightpaw meowed with her squeeky slightly kit like voice "Or I would be- oh hi Flamestorm!" She meowed cheerfully.

"Hey, mind if I eat with you?" she questioned

"Not at all, we were just guessing what our warrior names will be" Fallingpaw stated as Flamestorm sat down and started to scarf down the vole.

When Flamestorm finished she took a look up at the sky and noticed that the sun was slowly climbing near sunhigh.

Brightpaw seemed to be more excited and enthusiastic than Fallingpaw, "Oh, I just cant wait until Sharpstar gets back, when to you think that'l be? He said he'd come back before sunhigh".

As if her words were a summon Sharpstar strode through the thorn entrance and climbed the large tree that stood hanging over the circular camp. By now most of the cats either training or on a patrol had returned to camp. Almost instantly all the cats in the camp gathered around the High branch without any need for a clan summon.

"Attention all cats of Lightningclan!" He yowled that echoed around the clearing and hit every cats ears. "I have spoken with Foxstar and we have agreed that we need SolClan to join us before we attack FrostClan. At dawn tomorrow, I will bring a few cats with me to discuss with Scortchstar about survival in this forest". He hesitated for a moment before giving his next anouncement, "Also I know some of you might be against this, but until FrostClan is defeated we have allowed StoneClan to make a temporary camp in our territory".

Yowls of protest rang throughout the clearing. Cats everywhere around the clearing started hissing and bristling. Sharpstar raised his tail for silence, and it took about a moon for the cats to die down. "I assure you they will not be staying in our camp. The only reason I have invited them here is if we are split up we are weak, together we are strong!"

Murmurs of agreement strode throughout the clearing and all of the cats started to go their seperate ways to either eat or continue on the entrance.

"Wait!" Sharpstar's voice seemed strong and proud as he climbed down from the High branch and padded into the middle of the clearing.

All the cats turned around and Flamestorm looked over at the two siblings. Their eyes lit up like the full moon and they instantly got up leaving their half eaten fresh-kill behind as they walked head high to near the middle of the clearing.

"I have one more announcement" Sharpstar yowled, "I have talked with Fallingpaw and Brightpaw's mentors and they've agreed that they are ready to become a warriors at last"

Fallingpaw's tail twitched in excitement.

"Fallingpaw and Brightpaw, come to the middle of the clearing" Sharpstar hesitated, waiting for the two to do what he said. "I, Sharpstar, leader of LightningClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They've trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and bring you warriors in their turn. Brightpaw step forward" Sharpstar yowled.

Brightpaw hesitated for a moment, as if she was nervous of what to do. Soon she did as she was told.

"From this moment on you will be known as Brightgaze, Starclan honors your bravery and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior into LightningClan. Fallingpaw step forward"

Fallingpaw did what he was told heeping his head and tail held high.

"From this moment on you will be known as Fallingflare, StarClan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior into LightningClan!" Sharpstar touched noses with both new warriors.

"Fallingflare, Brightgaze!" Flamestorm started to chant for the new warriors and everyone else joined in to honor the new addictions to the clan.

**(I could stop here but I think you guys deserve more!)**

Fallingflare looked as if he could burst in happiness, Brightgaze looked as if she did something wrong. Flamestorm was about to go ask her what was wrong when she heard hisses and growls of anger. Flamestorm looked at the entrance to see a non-LightningClan cat walking through the entrance. Flamestorm couldn't believe her eyes, _What right does she have just strolling into our camp like that_ she thought to herself. The cat was a beautiful gray she-cat with black spots and a white tail. She strode into camp head high like it were her own. Instantly everyone around her flattened their ears and prepared to spring at the new comer.

"Ashstar, what in StarClan are you doing in our camp?" Sharpstar prompted pushing his way to the front of the crowd of hissing cats.

"I have come with a proposal Sharpstar, it is obvious that FrostClan will be the ones who rule the forest-" Yowling and screeching of cats in protest sounded throughout the camp.

Sharpstar raised his tail for silence, and once the noise died down the leader of FrostClan continued, "FrostClan doesn't want a fight as much as you'd think, we ask you to surrender now and join our clan, run away and never return, or fight and perish with the rest of the forest!"

Sharpstar didn't hesitate to reply, "Ashstar, we would never join you, we would never leave the forest, and we most certainly will fight for what we believe is right in our clans!"

"Very well Sharpstar, do what you wish. But mark my words, there will be bloodshed, there will be death, and there will be no chance".

Within a heartbeat Ashstar was gone.

**Well thats it, I hope you liked this chapter and...**

**Remember to review!**

**Oh, and before I forget I live in the USA and one of my friends, who i've known forever, is now moving to germany. So i'm going to be pretty sad about that for a while. So if I dont update for a while, thats why. :(**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello once again, everyone!**

**Sorry bout the long wait, but i already told you why.**

**Who cares about my life when we could get to the story!**

Chapter 14

_There will be bloodshed, there will be death, and there will be no chance_. Ashstars voice kept ringing inside of Scarclaw's head. It seemed that every heartbeat he thought abuot those words, and every heartbeat his thoughts of surviving got smaller and smaller. Even though he kept telling himself that he and Darkblaze were apart of a prophecy that would save their clan, Scarclaw still seemed doubtful.

Sharing a mouse with his best friend, Scarclaw wondered if their power combined would be enough to defeat FrostClan alone. _Well with our clan and StoneClan helping us, theres no way we could possibly lose_. With every sentence Scarclaw thought to himself, there was always a flicker of doubt.

Despite of Sharpstars promise that Stoneclan wouldn't be staying in Lightningclans camp, They outside clan couldn't find any place in this territory that seemed like their own. After talking with the clan, Sharpstar allowed them to stay in the medicine caves until they've defeated FrostClan. Those caves were big enough to hole a dozen clans in them. Though Scarclaw was worried enough to overlook the 'until they've defeated FrostClan. Now LightningClan is forced to have double the amount of hunting patrols to feed StoneClan.

Scarslash, looked drowsily at the setting sun, making the sky fill with many colors. The weather, despite the heat, was being worse to the clans then it ever was. There had been terrible storms and once large, heavy rain poured down on Lightningclan. Some cats are still being treated by medicine cats to prevent any bad head injuries. It looked like the storms were far from over. Coming from the east a large almost black cloud is rolling in ready to create disasters to the clans.

As time was running short from now and the battle that lay ahead, Scarclaw wondered when Sharpstar is going to send some warriors to reason with SolClan. To eager to wait around for Sharpstar to do something, Scarclaw approached the leaders den.

It seemed as if Sharpstar knew it was him, "What do you want?" he meowed polietly, and Scarclaw could tell that he was slightly nervous from the sound of his paws beating the ground.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you, we _need_ more warriors to defeat Frostclan. When are you going to send a patrol to reason with Solclan?" Scarclaw asked with the look of worry on his face.

Sharpstar sighed, "Your right, we do need a lot more warriors to deal with this. I guess I was unable to admit it." His eyes looked at his paws for a hearbeat, then focused on Scarclaw again, "Look tomorrow morning I will send a patrol, all we need to do now is get some rest and hope that they'll agree to this."

"Sharpstar?" A voice sounded from outside the leaders den, and a broad shouldered cat padded into the den.

"Yes Foxstar, what is it?" Sharpstar asked, while dismissing Scarclaw with a flick of his tail.

Scarclaw quickly left the leaders den to let Sharpstar and Foxstar talk. The sun had gone down completely below the horizon, and now the half moon shown high in the sky. Despite Sharpstar's promise to talk with SolClan tomorrow, Scarclaw couldn't help feeling that it was already too late. By the look of the moon, Scarclaw padded outside the camp for his shift at guarding. While sitting at the camp entrance Scarclaw thought about almost everything. The prophecy, Frostclan, and how it all started. He wondered if he should tell the leader about he and Darkblaze's powers. Scarclaw used this time alone wisely.

However, Scarclaw was thinking so hard he didn't notice the screeches and cries for help in the distance.

Waking up with a start by a loud crack of thunder, Scarclaw pulled himself out of his nest and padded into the open clearing of the LightningClan camp. The clouds above his head looked almost black, Scarclaw couldn't tell what time of day it was looking at the sky. He noticed that many cats out of their nests, he assumed that it was late in the morning. The air was thick with fog, he could barley see half of the camp. Scarclaw flinched as a drop of rain landed on his nose. Not long after his entire pelt clinged to his skin. The ginger warrior yawned and padded over to where Venomeyes was giving patrols. Scarclaw sat down by Darkblaze and waited for his name to be called to go on a patrol. Scarclaw shivered as he felt something was terribly wrong. He looked around, and for what he can see everyone was completely normal. Scarclaw shrugged it off and continued to listen to Venomeyes.

"I need one more hunting patrol, Flamestorm you lead. Take any three other warriors" Venomeyes meowed, "I also need a-"

He was cut off by Sharpstar bounding up to the large rock that Venomeyes sat on, "Attention Lightningclan! I know everyone is worried that we dont have enough warriors to fight off FrostClan." Sharpstar yowled looking around the clearing his eyes stopping on Scarclaw for just a hearbeat, then he foucused on the clan once again. "Today I will take Darkblaze, Honeycloud, Scarclaw, Brightgaze with me. The sooner we leave the better" Once Sharpstar finished he hopped down from the rock and walked over to the entrance of the camp to wait for the warriors and medicine cat he called.

Once all four cats arrived at the thorn barrier, Sharpstar waved his tail to have everyone follow him torward the SolClan camp.

Padding through the clan territory, no one spoke a word. Scarclaw looked down to avoid rain drops hitting his eyes. The fog was as thick as a white fur pelt. Scarclaw could barley see four fox lengths, he was surprised that Sharpstar knew where to go. The sun shined through the clouds bringing rays of light upon the five cats.

Passing the Solclan borders, and nearing the SolClan camp Scarclaw couldn't hear any cats in the camp. He could tell that the medicine cat, Honeycloud, felt uneasy about that as well. _Whats going on?_ Scarclaw thought to himself. A bright burst of lightning streaked through the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The patrol of five cats padded through the entrance to the Solclan camp. The sight was almost unbearable.

The entire patrol stopped and stared in horror at the devestating camp. Scarclaws eyes widened as he saw blood spattered across the entire camp, and cats laid sprawled across the ground either terribly wounded or dead. All of the dens were destroyed, and the leader, Scortchstar, laid dead in his den.

For several heartbeats everyone on the patrol was speachless and shocked. Scarclaw noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sharpstar shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, no time for questions here. Scarclaw, Brightgaze, and Darkblaze go around the camp and find cats in need of help" After what seemed like moons Sharpstar finally took charge. "Honeycloud go to the medicine den and see if they have any herbs left over to help the cats in need" Without another word all five cats went to work.

Scarclaw couldn't describe the digusting feeling of climbing over dead cat bodies to look for live ones. He shivered as he stepped in a pool of blood on the ground. He took a quick look around camp trying to find any movement. Suddenly he heared a faint moaning of a cat. Instantly alert he quickly located the source of the painful noise. Sprinting as fast as he could he found the bloody cat unmoving on the ground. Scarclaw recognized the small she-cat. It was Goldmist, the deputy, her golden fur covered in thick scarlet blood. Lightly grabing her by her scruff, he carried her over to where he saw the medicine den and Honeycloud in it.

"I found one" Scarclaw meowed.

when Honeycloud turn around she gasped in horror, "Are you sure this one is _alive_?"

"I heard her moan and I figured-" He was cut off by Sharpstar across the camp.

"Good enough, now go find more!" Sharpstar yowled acting more nervous than usual.

Leaving Honeycloud in the med den, Scarclaw perked his ears and listened hard for anymore cats in need of desperate help. By the looks of it the camp was dead. Except for the few others that Darkblaze and Brightgaze found, there didn't seem to be any more signs of life in this camp. Scarclaw saw Sharpstar make one last survey, and with a nod of his head all five cats carried the three cats that were still alive. Scarclaw was the last to leave the camp, he turn around one last time and thought to himself

_SolClan is... gone._

**I am SO sorry this took so long!**

**and since it took so long i thought you guys deserved something that had a BANG to it so i hope you liked reading this chapter and...**

**remember to review!**

**Oh one more thing, I made it to 20,000 words! And you guys are still reading this story! I'd like to thank everyone for following this story up until now. You guys are the best!**


	16. Chapter 15

**CONCLUSION: I'M A COMPLETE IDIOT!**

**Hey guys Scarclaw is back once again. **

**I'm so sorry about that chapter mix up, i'm 76.2231529246% sure that wont happen again**

**Before I get into the reviews I wanted to thank everyone for reading this story, and fav it or reviewed it. **

**This story has now gotten over 1000 views!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**now on to the reviews**

**Darkstar631: Thanks for your support**

**Sunshadow: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for understanding.**

**Also, I have a proposition for all my readers at the end of this chapter!**

**Now on to chapter 15!**

**hopefully this will be a long one i got a lot to add to this :D**

Chapter 15: 

"Quick I need a few warriors to help me carry these cats to the caves!" Honeycloud sounded nervous, but warriors sprang up from where they were and volenteered to help instantly without question. "Diamondpaw, go get the supplies ready" Honeycloud yelled as her apprentice padded up to her. When Diamondpaw left she added more quietly, "we might not be able to save some but we will try!"

By the time the patrol had got back it was nearly sundown, hadn't stopped since they left and the day seemed even worse now that Honeycloud had the lives of five almost dead cats on the line. As Honeycloud slowly padded to her den on the wet ground, she turned her head around and caught sight of Sharpstar. Giving a silent gesture she told him to give word on what just happened. By the looks on the cats in the camp, everyone was asking one question_._

Honeycloud scanned the bodies of the cats barley living cats as she gently waved her tail dismissing the warriors that had helped her. Honeycloud noticed a few deep maybe fatal injuries on each of the cats, and flinched when she heard a slight moan coming from one of them. A flash of lightning streaked arcross the sky lighting up the cave where the injured cats were, a loud rumble of thunder followed after. Her blue-gray apprentice, Diamondpaw padded out of the herb storage with marigold in her mouth and cobweb around her paws. Honeycloud nodded slightly to her as she took half of the medicine. The tension was so thick neither one of them wanted to talk. Together both she-cats began to try to save the four terribly injured SolClan cats. In the middle of healing one, Diamondpaw raised her head, and began to mouth the words_ what happened?_ Honeycloud couldn't answer as one of her paitents stopped breathing. Honeycloud stood there and watching feeling hopeless as the light faded from the young cats eyes. Honeycloud lowered her head, knowing she failed and looked at the dead body. Shaking her head she told herself, _I can not give up now! there are four other cats that need my help!_

Dressing another cats wounds, Honeycloud heard the sound of Sharpstar calling the clan together for a meeting. For the first time in a while Honeycloud spoke, "Diamondpaw, you keep putting marigold and cobweb on these cats. Do not give up what ever you do! I'm going to see what Sharpstar wants, maybe its important". Diamondpaw gave her a nod, and Honeycloud padded out almost instantly getting soaked by the rain. Gathering under the high branch, Honeycloud saw that every cat in the camp besides Stoneclan and Diamondpaw, had gathered to see what Sharpstar had to say about what everyone just witnessed.

"Attention Lightningclan cats!" Sharpstar yowled, "What you have seen come into our camp is the remainding cats of SolClan!" Several gasps of shock and horror rode throughout the clearing. Other cats were speachless. "FrostClan, did this! They want to rule all the clans! " Sharpstar continued, "I want extra patrols, extra training, and for us to continue working on the thron barrier." He yowled as the clan went silent, "If any of you see a FrostClan cat, _kill_ on sight!" Every warrior in the clan nodded their heads in agreement. "One last thing" Sharpstar meowed, "Foxstar and I have agreed to attack and drive out Frostclan when no moon is hanging in the sky!" Honeycloud looked up at the clouds and could barley see a half moon beggining to float in the sky, _14_ days she thought to herself.

Honeycloud focused her attention back at Sharpstar as he finished, "I don't say this very often to my clan, but when we go into battle that night, cats of LightningClan" He hesitated before he yelled, "Show no mercy!" Yowls of agreement rose up throughout the clan and every cat dispersed, including Honeycloud who went back to check on her paitents.

"How are they doing Diamondpaw?" Honeycloud asked greeting her apprentice with a nod of her head.

"I'm not sure anyone of these cats can make it" Diamondpaw meowed not bringing her head up to look at Honeycloud.

"We've done the best we could" Honeycloud reassured her apprentice, "Now we just need to wait for StarClan to give its answer".

The two she-cats sat there, trying to read eachothers thoughts. Every injured cat had wounds that were now dressed and none other than the one that had died earlyer looked worse than they did when they were brought in. A sudden yowl rose across the clearing, followed by a call for Honeycloud. Honeycloud raced to the middle of the clearing and noticed a group of cats standing around the nursery with nervous looks on their face. _Firewing must be having her kits! _Honeycloud raced through the group of cats and sat down next to the stressed Firewing. In almost an instant Diamondpaw was right next to Firewing gently licking her fur trying to calm her down.

**(again skipping the kitting scenes i do not like them)**

"I-I'm so sorry Firewing" Honeycloud meowed staring at the lifeless body of a small kit, "but this one is dead".

Firewings eyes grew wide as she looked sadly at the bundle of fur unmoving on the floor of the nursery. Diamondpaw and Firewings mate sat looking at the three living kits squirming around their mother.

"What should we name them Pinefire?" the tired mother asked.

"I like Stormkit and Dawnkit" Pinefire purred, "Why dont you name the last one Firewing" he added keeping his eyes on the three kits.

"How about Starkit" Firewing meowed, gently laying her head down on some moss so she could sleep. Pinefire licked her comfortingly and she fell asleep within heartbeats.

Padding out of the nursery, leaving the two parents alone, Honeycloud noticed that it was almost moon high. She nudged Diamondpaw and they both set out to the MoonFlame to speak with starclan. The clouds and the rain were clearing up and the brightness of the moon shown through the night sky. All Honeycloud could here was the distant sounds of an owl and the noise of footsteps created by the two LightningClan medicine cats. All was black except for the shine of the moon, and the light up ahead from the MoonFlame. Every half moon, the moon creates a stong beam torwards this on patch of open land and starts a fire. However, no cats are afraid of it because it can not hurt you. If you touch it the heat will put you to sleep and you can talk with StarClan.

Arriving at the MoonFlame, Honeycloud realized that her, Diamondpaw, Mosswing, and Swanpaw, the medicine cats from StoneClan, were the only ones there. Shaking her head she remembered why. Nodding to the other two medicine cats, Honeycloud touched the blue heat of the Moonflame. Feeling great heat, she instantly fell asleep and was taken to StarClan, or so she thought.

Honeycloud awoke in a pitch black field, she couldn't see her paws infront of her it was so dark. Honeycloud yowled for an explanation, and didn't get any noise as a response. Suddenly she heard a fowl laugh. The laugh was as loud as a monster rolling past Honeycloud every heartbeat. Before she could even think about what was going on, she began to fall. She continued to fall, looking down she saw there was no ending. Falling and falling in a never ending pitch black abyss, listening to that dreadful laugh. Honeycloud couldn't breathe and began to loose all hope of surviving. The last thing that Honeycloud saw was one orange eye and one green eye.

Waking up gasping for breath Honeycloud looked around the Moonflame and saw that the other three medicine cats were still in deep sleep. The Moonflame began to shrink, the light grew dimmer and dimmer until it went out completely. Honeycloud stood up wondering what in Starclan she just saw. She tried to piece it together but just couldn't, she couldn't find a good logical explanation of what she had just experienced in her dream. She shoke her head _It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare!_

Flinching as she saw movement, Honeycloud noticed that the other three cats began to wake up from their dreams. Quietly all medicine cats began to pad back torwards the LightningClan camp. The storm clouds completely vanished fromt the sky and the dawn sun started rising, shedding warmth across Honeyclouds fur. Honeycloud focused mostly on her nightmare as she padded back to the camp.

Walking through the thorn barrier the two medicine cats brushed passed her and went deep into the medicine caves. Honeycloud was just about to follow them when Fallingbranch, one of the elders, ran up to and practicly pushed her over.

"Whats going on Fallingbranch?" Honeycloud questioned trying not to look nervous at his saddened face.

"Harebreeze is dead" He said at almost a whisper.

Honeycloud ran into the elders den to see the old Harebreeze was lying on the ground her eyes open but she wasn't breathing.

"Should I go get some herbs Honeycloud?" Diamondpaw asked looking worried.

"No Diamondpaw, this cat has already gone to Starclan" Honeycloud meowed looking at her paws.

Diamondpaw just stared at Honeycloud, unable to move a muscle. Putting her tail on the old she-cats eyes, Honeycloud closed them, and made her look like she was sleeping.

Carrying the dead body into the middle of the clearing, the clan said its final goodbyes to the gental white cat.

Looking up at the sky, Honeycloud thought to herself

_13_

**Well guys I hoped you liked this chapter, I put a lot of work into it. **

**My proposition: I need two toms and two she-cats to add into the story. I was going to do it myself and figured why not have my readers give me some if they want to! **

**So if you want one of your cats in my story, then pm me with your name and description. Mind you the ones left over i'll make myself. **

**Also one of the She-cats will be a loner**

**remember to be creative. **

**Oh before I forget, I'm making a sneak-peak of another warrior story that i'm making, once i'm finished with it be sure to check it out.**

**See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry about the long delay for this chapter**

**this computer had a virus in it, and it deleted ALL of our icons on the screen. **

**And we needed to get them all back. **

**(But luckily my story wasn't deleted. YAY!)**

**and straight after that i started school. I'm a freshman, or as i like to say freshmeat. **

**Anyways my life aside, to the thanks we go!**

**Iamthedaydreamer: thanks for reviewing, and i dont do forum RP, i usually go to MC**

**For "Jayfeather during the battle",**

**Ashtail of thunderclan: um... I dont think it happens earlyer, or at all for that matter. **

**heres a quick heads up, any guest that reads my story, i wont mention your name here if you reviewed unless you register here**

**My new story Sneak-peak is now up, please go to my profile and check it out.**

**Now**

**Drumroll please**

**(insert drumroll here)**

**Here is Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

Yawning peacefully and steadly rising up in his nest Scarclaw woke up to the sound of birds cherping. It was seven days since the old elders death, and in six more there will be more death than he had seen in his life. Shaking hisg ginger pelt having moss fly just about everywhere in the den, he wondered if he and Darkblaze were able to save Lightningclan as the prophecy said. Walking out of the warrior den the bright light of the sun soared his eyes. Blinking many times adjusting to the light, he sleepily walked over to the rock where his foster father sat giving out the patrols. He didn't remember much about when he was a little kit, all he knows was he walked in the woods once, then while he was running from, something, he ran into Darkblaze. After that he appeared next to a cat who was his new foster mother. Scarclaw didn't want to question his past, mostly because of what the clan would think of him.

Shaking his head and trying to focus on Venomeyes, Scarclaw noticed the discolored eyes of Fallingflare. In the past few days Scarclaw had been noticing an evil look from the white and tan warrior. What really upset Scarclaw was that Fallingflare gave that look to Darkblaze.

"I want another patrol to go along the Frostclan border, even though we have our set date for when we attack I want to make sure that they don't attack first" Venomeyes yowled hesitating before continuing, "I want Darkblaze, Scarclaw, Brightgaze, and Fallingflare to go on this patrol" he finished.

Scarclaw yawned and padded over by the entrance to the camp. He sat down putting his tail neatly over his paws and waited for the other cats to join him. While waiting he imagined himself fighting a Frostclan warrior, almost throwing his paw into the air thinking of a fighting technique. Fallingflare was the first to show up at the entrance. He nodded and sat down by Scarclaw. Scarclaw narrowed his eyes at him, _I don't know what his problem is, but i will make sure to figure it out sooner or later _he thought to himself. The next cat to come to the patrol was the spotted she-cat, Brightgaze who sat next to her brother. Darkblaze was the last to come to the patrol looking drowsy, Scarclaw could tell why he was late.

Fallingflare hissed at Darkblaze, "Where have you been mousebrain? You kept us waiting for what seemed like moons!"

Scarclaw widened his eyes, He had saw Fallingflare look hatefully **(is that even a word?)** at Darkblaze, but this was the first time he heard him say anything hateful.

Brightgaze stepped in front of Fallingflare, "And what got into your fresh-kill?" She meowed angrily at her brother.

All Fallingflare did was grunt and pushed his way out the main entrance to the camp. The other three cats followed him and the patrol set out for the Frostclan border. Walking throught the thick lush grass, Scarclaw looked up at the gently rising sun above his head. The beautiful rays of sunlight shimmered through the tree leaves and changed with every step that he took. The sun was almost at sunhigh, and the only noises Scarclaw could hear was the sound of the cats footsteps through the Lightningclan forest. The grass grew as tall as his legs and some herbs growing grew higher than himself.

Walking at the rear of the patrol Scarclaw kept one eye on the Frostclan border. Once again he thought of what will happen in a few days. Just getting down to the fact that some cats that he grew up with may not be there anymore was just to hard for him to bare. Looking down at his paws, he thought to himself _I dont think I can stand anymore deaths in LightningClan. I know me and Darkblaze are destined to defeat FrostClan, but I dont think we're ready_. Scarclaw needed to pull Darkblaze aside to talk to him about the prophecy after the patrol.

Shaking his head trying to focus on the Frostclan border, his eye wandered to the cats in the patrol. Fallingflare was leading the patrol with his head and tail sticking up straight into the air. Darkblaze walked behind him scowling. Brightgaze however, didn't seem to be paying any attention to the enemy clan's border. All she was doing was staring at Darkblaze with soft warm eyes. Scarclaw smiled slightly, wondering how weird it would be with Darkblaze being Brightgazes mate and with her brother hating Darkblaze. He laughed to himself slightly at this inception, and returned his mind to the patrol once more.

Returning to the clan without anything unusual to report, Scarclaw left Fallingflare and Brightgaze to report to Venomeyes. Scarclaw put his tail in front of Darkblaze stopping him from following the littermates. Scarclaw silently signaled with his ears and tail to have Darkblaze follow him back out into the forest. Without question Darkblaze followed and the two toms headed back through the main entrance and padding deep into the territory.

The sun was begining to set and, the stream of colors began showing themselves in the sky. A distant owl hooted almost making Scarclaw jump. As the two cats padded through the clan territory Scarclaw couldn't help but think that he and Darkblaze were being watched.

Once Scarclaw thought they had walked far enough from camp without being overheard, he began, "Look Darkblaze, I've been thinking and I'm not so sure we're ready for the upcoming battle".

Surprised, Darkblaze cocked his head to one side and sat down curling his tail around his paws, "But how are we not? I mean, don't we have prophecized powers from starclan?"

"Well yes we do but, we havent had any chance to practice our powers since when you saved me from FrostClan. I doubt we are going to win if we dont know when to use them" Scarclaw said begining to pace half arguing with himself.

Darkblaze opened his mouth and began to speak, but then stopped himself and nodded in agreement, "So what do we do?"

"Well I say we take some time out of the next six days and go to the training clearing and practice fighting like when we were apprentices again" Scarclaw suggested.

Standing up and stretching Darkblaze meowed "Alright then, lets do this now and get it over with" He then began walking in the direction of the clearing.

Following Darkblaze without another word, Scarclaw didn't notice the two red eyes glaring at both of them from behind a bush.

**Well there you guys have it. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME! just kiddin**

**anyways thats it for this chapter so**

**Remember to review**

**and dont forget to check out my new sneak-peak of my other story!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, **

**Scarclaw is back once again! **

**To the thanks we go!**

**Iamthedaydreamer: well thats good for you, good luck!**

**ambershine200: Thanks for reviewing this story and Stormclaw's life!**

**well thats it for the thanks for today, on to the story!**

Chapter 17

Walking torwards the training hollow, glancing back to make sure his friend was following him, Darkblaze wasn't sure how this plan was going to end. The sun was setting and between the flowing tree leaves he could see the beautiful colors of the sun set. A chill went down his spine as he realized that another day is drawing to a close, another day closer to the battle, another day closer to death. His heart sank to his stomach as he thought of all the cats that could possibly not come out of the battle alive. With SolClan gone Darkblaze couldn't help but think that the rest of the clans didn't stand a chance.

Padding through the thick grass, and sticking his nose up in the air and opening his mouth to taste the air he thought to himself It would be a good idea to collect some prey after this training session. Squinting his eyes Darkblaze could see the training clearing just about ten fox-lengths away. He signaled for Scarclaw to run behind him with his tail. And together the two warriors ran towards the clearing.

Within a few heartbeats the two emerged from the bushes into the open area. Darkblaze meowed to Scarclaw "Okay now in order to use your power properly without killing me is to sheath your claws and once you'vew scratched me, i'll act like it really hurts got it?"

Scarclaw nodded as he followed Darkblaze into the middle of the clearing.

The distant sound of a cricket told Darkblaze that it was just moments away from night. The training clearing had no trees to block the view from the sky. Looking up Darkblaze noticed there wasn't a cloud in sight. With a sigh of relief, he was glad they could train tonight with the cresent moons gleam of light so each of them could see where the other cat was.

"Ready when you are" Darkblaze meowed getting into a battle crouch and backing up slightly.

Right before Scarclaw sprang at the black warrior there was a rustle in the bushes and two cats walked out. One with a ginger pelt and the other white with tan spots. It was Flamestorm and Fallingflare.

"Ooh a training session may we join in?" Flamestorm said almost bouncing up and down like a eager apprentice.

"Well-" Darkblaze began only to be cut off by Fallingflare.

"Come on Darkblaze it wont hurt to let us join" He said with a evil gleam in his discolored eyes that only Darkblaze seemed to have noticed.

Darkblaze grunted and then finally said "Alright"

"Great! How 'bout me and Fallingflare against you two, does that seem fair?" Flamestorm meowed with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

All three toms looked at each other and turned back to Flamestorm and nodded. The two pairs went to the farthest edge of the clearing. Scarclaw looked over at Darkblaze and gave him slient signals of what to do. Both he and Scarclaw instantly crouched and steadly stalked torwards Fallingflare and his sister. Scarclaw pounced on Fallingflare and Darkblaze ran up to his sister. Curving to one side he tried to slide under Flamestorm to throw her off balance. She caught what he was doing and jumped over and landed on top of Darkblaze. Puffing out air as he kicked her off Darkblaze stood up almost immeditly and faced the ginger she-cat. It was almost pitch black like his pelt but the cresent moon's light showed the location of all four cats. Taking a quick look at Scarclaws fight, he almost had Fallingflare pinned down. Yelping in surprise Darkblaze felt a huge amount of weight collide into his side. Winded he turned over and swiped, claws sheathed, at his sister. She turned around quickly and batted at Darkblaze, barley missing the attack he pawed at her legs trying to unbalance her. Succssfully she fell to the ground and quickly Darkblaze had her pinned.

Before Darkblaze could land any hits on his sister, he was bowled over by Fallingflare. Landing on his side Darkblaze swatted at Fallingflare so he couldn't pin him. Standing up, Darkblaze threw himself at the white and tan spotted warrior and caught a glimpse at Scarclaw attacking Flamestorm. _Looks like we switched_ Darkblaze thought to himself. Fallingflare tired to unbalance Darkblaze, but quickly thinking about using his tail Fallingflare failed at his attempt. Panting slightly Darkblaze lunged at his opponet twisting mid air and landing a few good paws down Fallingflares side. Fallingflare growled in anger and kicked up high with his hind legs throwing Darkblaze off. Hitting the ground with a thud Darkblaze lay winded for a few heartbeats. Making a effort getting up he glared at Fallingflare standing within a fox length of him. Looking back at Scarclaw once again his friend was fighting well against Flamestorm. Turning back to Falling flare just in time to see him lunge at Darkblaze. He thought fast and jumped to one side to let his opponet fall to the ground. Surprisingly Fallingflare landed on the ground neatly and wasted no time turning to Darkblaze and lunging torwards him again. Unprepared Darkblaze was bowled over by the white and tan warrior. Landing on the ground and trying to get up Darkblaze caught a glimpse of a evil glare given by Fallingflare. Yelping in pain Darkblaze felt actual claws soar down his leg. Feeling his own blood running through his fur and shocked at the unprepared attack and the bad wound now in his leg Darkblaze laid on the ground for several heartbeats.

"Darkblaze!" He heard his sister shriek at the attack from Fallingflare. Pushing past the discolored warrior she lean over her brother.

"I'm okay Flamestorm" Darkblaze meowed beggning to get up.

Flamestorm shot what looked like a death glare torwards Fallingflare, "Why in starclan would you decide to unsheath your claws!" she yowled.

"I-I-" Fallingflare began looking at Flamestorm then at Darkblaze and back at Flamestorm.

"Save your breath," Flamestorm growled, "I thought I liked you, I thought you were going to be my mate, after what you did to my brother I-I thought wrong!" She then helped Darkblaze to his paws and began to guide him torwards the camp.

Darkblaze took a look at Scarclaw who had his eyes narrowed by the look of him he didn't know what to do. Darkblaze limped back to the clan camp half leaning on his sisters shoulder.

"Flamestorm I didn't mean to-" Fallingflare meowed trying to convince Flamestorm.

"Yeah right, Like I didn't see you glaring at him everyday" She mewed looking heart broken, "Were done Fallingflare, i'm sorry" She said sounding choked up.

"But I-"

"No"

Neither one of them said a word as they padded back to camp. The moon shown high in the sky floating with the warrior ancestors. The small patrol of cats steadly made their way torwards the LightningClan camp. At the rear was Scarclaw keeping a close eye on Fallinflare. Flamestorm was helping Darkblaze who was not as much but still shocked that Fallingflare did that to him. _What did I ever do to make him_ this _angry at me?_ He questioned. Wincing as he put his wounded paw down again.

The patrol got about half way to the camp when they heard a cat screeching a alarm in the distance. Panicking all four cats sped up and almost ran torwards the camp to see what had gone wrong.

**I'm so sorry about this cliff hanger but I wanted to get the chapter in to you guys as fast as possible. **

_***Spolier alert for the upcoming sequal***_

**As you read this was a very important chapter, If you were wondering why Fallingflare had such a big gruge on Darkblaze, then good that was my intent. And if you were wondering what was Scarclaw's past, that was another intent of mine. Don't worry all the pasts will be revealed in the next book.**

_***End of Spolier***_

**Okay well thats it for this chapter, be sure to check out my other stories and...**

**remember to review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, **

**review thanks:**

**Skystar5: I dont think halfmoon faded at the end, I would have remembered the sadness from Jayfeather, thanks for reading the story though!**

** now that that is done I'm gonna skip right to the chapter now considering those of you who have read the last chapter are just dying to know what the heck is going on, enjoy! XD**

**PS: i'm gonna try to go hardcore detail in this chappy :)**

Chapter 18:

Mind twirling, heart sinking, paws shaking, Scarclaw ran torwards camp trying to comprehend the past few minutes. Flinching as he heard a distant screech of pain he could only assume one thing. Taking a look at his step-brother and back to his new enemy, Scarclaw's claws unsheathed and sheathed as his anger and hatred torwards the discolored eyed cat grew. His mind was sent spiraling because of the endless questions soaring his head. Barley noticing where he was going, the pitch black night made it hard to see, Scarclaw ran past all three cats and torwards the sound battling warriors.

Looking back at the patrol, he saw Flamestorm nod, Darkblaze looking at his paws and leaning against his sister, and Fallingflare glare at him. Hissing back at his foe he continued sprinting. Panting as he ran, with the blood pumping in his ears it seemed like all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating as fast as Darkblaze could run. Skidding to a halt at the camp entrance, his blood ran could as he saw Frostclan warriors attacking the Lightningclan camp!

All of the LightningClan warriors were fighting bravely but clearly loosing the battle. Yowling, he quickly joined the fight without hesitation. He jumped on the nearest Frostclan warrior, and tried to slice at the toms back and sides. The broad shouldered Frostclan warrior turned around and swiped a paw across Scarclaws face. Sent sprialing Scarclaw regained his balance and faced the Frostclan warrior, blood begginging to drip from the three claw marks near his eye. Growling he leaped again this time landing square on the Frostclan warrirors shoulders. Being thrown off without even getting a chance to land a few scratches on the enemy, Scarclaw then realized what LightningClan was up against. Landing swiftly on his paws he turned around and batted at the FrostClan warrior. cutting his face, the cat yowled in pain but kept fighting. He quickly jumped, twisted and cut Scarclaws forepaw. Scarclaw tried hard to keep his balance.

He yowled in surprise as a large weight hit him and bowled him over. Hitting the ground hard he lay winded and unable to move for a few heartbeats. During those heartbeats the cat that had tackled him landed deep cuts in his side. Kicking with all his might Scarclaw managed to throw the attacker off and stand up. The broad shouldered tom seemed to have joined a different fight, and now Scarclaw was fighting a scrawny tabby she-cat. She growled and lunged at Scarclaw. Taking this oppertonity to land some scratches on her, Scarclaw leaned back and let the Frostclan warrior land on him. Almost immeditly he used his hind legs to claw at her belly as they were rolling on the ground. Gaging at the smell of fresh blood, Scarclaw noticed the amount of damage he had done to the tabby. Scarclaw's eyes widened as the light faded from the she-cats eyes and her body went limp on top of him.

Pushing the dead body aside Scarclaw got up and scanned the area for any cat needing help. Flamestorm, Darkblaze and Fallingflare had now joined the fight. Dispite the leg injury Darkblaze still moved fast and seemed to be winning the battle he had with another Frostclan warrior. Looking over at the middle of the camp, he saw the remainder of SolClan fighting against a few FrostClan warriors. Scarclaw thought about helping them, but other warriors had joined in the fight before he could try. At the nursery Firewing was fighting bravely to protect her three kits. Scarclaw turned his head torwards the elders den and saw his foster father losing a battle against two enemys trying to protect Lightningclans only elder. Scarclaw ran torwards the elders den and leaped at the nearest FrostClan warrior. Landing squarely on the enemys shoulder Scarclaw soared his claws through the attackers back. The Frostclan warrior yelped and tried to shake Scarclaw off.

Scarclaw tried to hang on but his grip failed him and he was flung to the ground. The Lightningclan warrior landed clumsly and he screeched as sharp sudden pain went through his forepaw as he landed. The pain grew as he fell to the ground, he tired to get up but the pain kept him down. Scarclaw noticed the enemy leaping at him, slithering under he kicked the Frostclan warrior away. Pain clawed at his leg again as Scarclaw stood up. He got a clear view on who he was facing. It was a broad shouldered black tom with a blood stained pelt. Scarclaw looked back at Venomeyes, and he seemed to be doing alright at the moment. Scarclaw leaped at the Frostclan warrior, yowling in surprise as he was hit midair by another enemy and was sent sprialing into the brambles that surrounded the camp. Scarclaw hissed as sharp thorns found their way into his ginger pelt.

Within a few heartbeats a set of claws came into the bushes and pulled Scarclaw into the open. He tried to wiggle free but a large paw pinned him to the hard stony ground. The attacker landed a deep cut into the ginger warriors back. Scarclaw felt the trickle of his own blood run down his spine. Growling, Scarclaw pawed and kicked and just barley managed to get free from the FrostClan warrior's claws. Quickly Scarclaw bit the forepaw of the enemy and clawed at his right flank. Both warriors leaped back, but Scarclaw landed on his bad forepaw again and fell to the ground the pain to much for him to get up. Scarclaws blood ran cold as he saw the Frostclan warrior leap at him claws outstretched. Scarclaw turned his head, closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was going to happen. After a few heartbeats, Scarclaw turned his head back around to see that his father had came to his rescue.

Scarclaw stood up, wincing as he did so, and was about to join Venomeyes in the battle. Right before Scarclaw could leap, the Frostclan warrior swiped at his fathers throat and Venomeyes collapsed on the ground blood streaming from the wound in his neck.

"No!" Scarclaw yowled, suddenly gathering strength and leaped at the Frostclan warrior clawing his side in anger until the enemy fell to the ground as well. Scarclaws heart sank and tears clouded his eyes. Emotions of grief and anger surged throughout Scarclaw. Quickly as he still thought there was a flicker of hope left, Scarclaw ran as fast as he could, limping most of the way torwards the medicine den to get Honeycloud or Diamondpaw.

"Honeycloud!" He yelled, he could hear his own voice echo through the medicine caves.

The medicine cat got up from the paitent she was working on and quickly ran up to him, and Scarclaw flicked his tail torwards Venomeyes. Honeycloud quickly gathered cobwebs and marigold, and sprinted out of the caves. Barley dodgeing the battle, the two of them ran over to the clan deputy. Scarclaw followed Honeycloud most of the way, for he couldn't see, his eyes were filled with tears. Scarclaw ignored the pain coming from his forepaw, the pain of what happened to his foster father was much greater. While running he caught the eye of Darkblaze, and he seemed to know something was wrong by the look on Scarclaws face. Within heartbeats Darkblaze ran beside Scarclaw. Once Darkblaze saw what had happened he froze.

Scarclaw didn't want to try to calm his friend down, so he kept following Honeycloud barley even noticing the yowl from a FrostClan warrior "Retreat!"

Once Scarclaw and Honeycloud got to Venomeyes body, Honeycloud instantly went to work. Cobweb after cobweb went on the large wound in Scarclaw's father. Darkblaze had caught up with the ginger warrior and the two sat down, and prayed to starclan. After a few minutes Honeycloud didn't bother using any more of her herbs. All she did was look Scarclaw in the eye and she shoke her head and began to walk back to her den.

"C-cant you do _anything_?" Scarclaw pleaded, Honeycloud didn't answer him and kept walking her head and tail down. Even though neither Scarclaw nor Darkblaze wanted to admit it, they knew they had to face the fact. Darkblaze left to go get Flamestorm. Scarclaw barely noticed the absence of his friend he was thrown back into all the memeories from when he was a kit and playing with Venomeyes. But now, It could never happen again. Tears from Scarclaws eyes dropped from his face and landed on the lifeless body that was his father. He felt the cold dead skin of Venomeyes as he laid down next to him. Scarclaw looked up at the night sky and silently yowled in anger at his ancestors. _Its all my fault, I let him get killed by that sad excuse of a cat. I swear to Starclan I will kill that cat for what he had done! _He vowed to himself. By that time Darkblaze had brought Flamestorm to the body of Venomeyes. Scarclaw barley noticed her screech in horror and sadness.

Neither one of them spoke as they all lied down next to their father one last time.

**Phew! i'll be honest I almost cried writing this XD**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**please tell me what you thought and i'm open to any critisim. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys**

**three weeks, three weeks i didn't up load a chapter. **

**You can ask me if you want I dont even know what the heck is wrong with me**

**Well this is my 20th page put on to this story**

**Lets just go with the excuse that i wanted to give emphisis on the story by waiting three weeks. yeah thats it!**

**i'd like to thank those 8 people that have read every chapter**

**you guys are the best**

**Review time!**

**Silverwind: Those leaders right there are in starclan**

**Silverwind: I know, its so fun to see a character with the same name but different personality**

**And thanks for reviewing Jayfeather during the battle too, silver!**

**Okay heres the next chapter!**

Chapter 19

Darkblaze laid sprawled across the grass in the middle of the Lightningclan camp sitting vigil for his father who now hunts in Starclan. The battle was over and Lightningclan had won, for now. By the looks of it the amount of warriors that had come to attack the camp was about half the size of a regular clan. Looking around the camp it seemed like everyone, including Fallingflare, sat near the well respected deputy for a final goodbye. Darkblaze heart sank as he buried his nose in his fathers fur only to feel his cold skin. Waves of failure and grief raidiated off of Scarclaw, as if he thinks that it was his fault that Venomeyes died. Scarclaw told Darkblaze about his leg being dislocated, but he didn't seem to care about it enough to go to the medicine den just yet. And Flamestorm, Flamestorm was the worst. She just laid there sobbing whispering wishes to Starclan that their father would come back alive. Darkblaze felt sorry for his sister, after all she had just broken up with Fallingflare and now their father died. Out of the three siblings Flamestorm was the strongest mentally. She usually let nothing ever phase her. Just looking at her made Darkblaze's sadness grow. There had to be some way to repair the hole in Flamestorms heart.

The dawn sky floated gently overhead and the birds came out of their nests and began to sing to the morning daylight. A group of cats, including the three siblings, walked through the entrance to the camp hanging their heads and having their tails drag on the dewy grass. Coming back from the burial of their father Darkblaze vowed to himself to destroy Frostclan for the pain caused to this clan.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-branch for a clan meeting" Sharpstars voice rang throughout the clearing and within heartbeats everyone including the remaining members of Solclan were below the leader to hear what he had to say.

"Look, every cat of every clan hear my words and agree that we need to eliminate Frostclan from this forest forever!" Yowls of agreement and revenge rode across the clearing.

"Our original dead line to attack them is in 4 days, but i have changed my mind. We will attack tonight!" He yowled followed by the entire clan so loud Darkblaze was sure Frostclan could hear it., "Starclan is furious that there aren't four full clans in the forest, so tonight we fight alongside them to drive them out of the forest!"

_Full clans_ Darkblaze thought _if only we were back there we wouldn't be going through the lost of Whitesong _and_ Venomeyes._

"Now I must appoint the newest deputy for Lightningclan" He meowed and Darkblazes heart filled with a flicker of hope that it would be him who was the next deputy. Shaking his head out of his ambitous thoughts, he realized that he hadn't even gotten a apprentice to mentor yet.

"Starclan listen to my words and approve my choice, Shiningthorn will be our deputy!" Imedditaly cats from all three clans started to shout the she-cats name. Shiningthorn licked her chest looking embarassed as she got many congratulations from nearby cats.

"Before all of you retire to your dens" Sharpstar meowed, "I have one more announcement" Every cat had their eyes locked on the leader including the kits near the nursery.

"Stormkit, Dawnkit, and Starkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed" The kits eyes lit up, and seemed bigger than the full moon.

"Stormkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw, Darkblaze you are now ready to take on an apprentice" Darkblaze joy overwhelmed him and he almost forgot about the death of his father, "You will mentor Stormpaw, I hope you pass down all you learned to him"

Darkblaze gracefully padded up to his new apprentice and as he did so he noticed that Stormpaw looked nervous. When they touched noses Darkblaze whispered to him, "Dont worry, you'll do fine" His words seemed to have calmed him for the new apprentice sighed and sat down next to his littermates to wait for their names and mentors. Darkblaze felt waves of pride raidiate off of him, he felt honored to be able to train an apprentice. He has wanted to train one ever since he became a warrior and now his dream was coming true.

"Dawnkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Dawnpaw. Scarclaw, you are ready to take on a apprentice, i hope you pass on all you know to Dawnpaw"

Darkblazes excitement grew with hearing his best friends name called to mentor a apprentice. Darkblaze knew that before Scarclaw would start his training with the young she-cat he needed to get his leg fixxed. Seeing the two touch noses Darkblaze thought of all the times he and Scarclaw had trained together, now they can train _apprentices_ together.

Darkblaze then focused back at Sharpstar as he gave the last apprentice her ceremony, "Starkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Starpaw," Darkblaze hoped that his sister would be a mentor for this sweet hearted kit. He was devistated as Sharpstar announced the actual mentor.

"Fallingflare, you are ready to take on a apprentice, I hope you will pass on all you know to Starpaw" Sharpstar finished. Darkblaze growled at the name of his enemy. He much rather have his sister be a mentor then that piece of fox-dung. Clearing his mind he began to cheer for the three newly name apprentices.

While cheering he noticed Firewing and her mate Pinefire had proud and excited looks on their face as well as affention when they looked at each other. Looking at those two got Darkblaze thinking _Maybe i should be looking for a mate, I want to be as happy as those two with three kits._ Darkblaze never realized what he wanted, all that he'd been focused on was what he needed to do.

Sharpstar dismissed the clan with a wave of his tail and he gently jumped down from the branch and went into his den with a look of confidence and triumph.

Walking back to the warriors den, Scarclaw pushed past Darkblaze almost making him loose his balance.

"Whoa where are you going to in such a rush" Darkblaze meowed.

Scarclaw stopped and seemed to just notice that Darkblaze was right there, "I'm going to tell Sharpstar about Fallingflare"

It took a moment for Darkblaze to realize what Scarclaw was talking about, "Wait, no don't tell him"

"What?" Scarclaw seemed very surprised at Darkblazes answer.

"Look, I want Flamestorm to tell Sharpstar, she could still possibly be in love with Fallingflare, I don't want another thing to make her even more sad then she already is" While Darkblaze meowed that, they both looked at Flamestorm slumping around camp and going into the warriors den with her head and tail down.

Scarclaw seemed skeptical about the idea, but then finally agreed with a nod of his head.

As Darkblaze saw Scarclaw limp to the medicine den, he knew they both felt the same thing. Guilt. Darkblazes heart sank as he thought of what happened the past day. Flamestorm had broken up with Fallingflare because of him. And Scarclaw told Darkblaze about how he didn't help his father during the battle right before his death. Darkblaze couldn't imagine the thoughts roaming Flamestorms mind right now. Whether she blamed them or not Darkblaze wanted to find a way to make it up to her.

The sun soared high in the sky and dark musty clouds began to cover the sky. _There was a hint of rain now filling up the air. Hmm it will be a hard battle to see with the rain in our eyes and barley any moon shine_ Darkblaze thought to himself. Darkblaze figured now would be a good time to talk to his new apprentice. Trying to brighten up, he quickly trotted over the soft dewy grass over to the apprentices den. There were the three new apprentices sharing a mouse and a sparrow while talking with each other. Stormpaw quickly noticed Darkblaze padding over to him and stood up from where he was sitting.

"So what can we do today Darkblaze?" He mewed jumping up and down like a little kit.

"Well, I'm sorry to say neither of you will be fighting in the battle today" He said to all three apprentices. Once all their eyes dimmed and they looked at their paws Darkblaze meowed, "But i need all three of you to guard the camp while the rest of us are fighting Frostclan" They seemed to shoot up at the idea.

"And to do that we need to show you three some basic fighting moves so that if the time comes you can defend yourself as well as your clan. And since Scarclaw is getting his leg fixed, Dawnpaw me and Fallingflare are going to train you along with your siblings. Starpaw go get your mentor and meet us at the training clearing" Darkblaze meowed.

And with that Starpaw ran off and the other two apprentices followed Darkblaze torward the entrance. Before heading out Darkblaze looked back at Flamestorm and sighed, which only made his saddness for the lost of their father get larger.

**Well there you have it. I thought about making it longer but i wanted to give the chapter to you guys as soon as possible. **

**Anyways, again thanks so much to those 8 people who have ready EVERY single chapter in my story.**

**and please review, i'm open to any constructive cirtisism. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

**wazzzzzzzzzzzz up?**

** yeah, I know dumb right?**

**ANYWAY, i've been checking the views this story has gotten and i noticed something,**

**the chapter that i said, and i quote "I'm gonna go hardcore detail in this chapter" that chapter got a lot of views and so i figured you guys like when i go all out**

**so i'm gonna do that more often :D**

**wow this is the 20th chapter of the story, hmm never thought i'd get this far, i'd always believed that this story would die out but there are some great people who actually enjoy my story. Thanks guys!**

**now on to the chapter**

**(just a heads up there are probably at the most 3 more chapters after this one)**

Chapter 20

After Scarclaws visit to the medicine den to get his leg repaired, he stepped out in to the open air of the forest outside the camp. The sun was almost directly above their heads, and there was no sound of life in the forest what so ever. The air felt dusty and damp, A large gust of wind rushed through the forest swaying all of the trees and almost carrying Scarclaw off his paws. Scarclaw looked up at the sky expecting to see a bright sun almost blinding his eyes, instead he saw deep gray clouds spreading all across the place where their ancestors lay. He thought to himself,_ Looks like StarClan really_ is _furious, there is going to be a large storm_.

Scarclaw began walking away from camp, meanwhile trying to center his thoughts. The guilt of his fathers death began to grow with each passing step. It started to eat him up like a starving fox. His fur bristled, angry with himself for the choices he had made. _I was right there when he needed me! Why couldn't I just... I wish there was some way that i could reverse what happened. Let me be the one under that Frostclan cats_ _claws! _

Scarclaw shook his head attempting to clear his depressed thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus if their clan was ever going to survive this upcoming battle. Scarclaw had the lives of all of the three clans in his and Darkblazes paws. The young warrior unsheathed his claws and began digging into the soft wet earth in anger. Ever since he stepped foot in this forest everything had begun to fall apart. He didn't want the responsibility anymore, he didn't want a large weight hanging over Lightningclan just waiting to drop down on his clanmates. He growled, all this madness had cost the cats that he loved to die. Scarclaw didn't want his powers, but at the same time Frostclan needed to leave the forest and he knew that and Darkblaze were the ones chosen by starclan to drive them out of the forest once and for all. _And what if Frostclan is defeated, will i still have my power or will Starclan take it away? _Scarclaw stopped his train of thought as he realized the hole he was digging with his claws he gotten as big and deep as a rabbit hole. Taking his leg out he walked torwards the direction of the training clearing.

_why me? I'm not even clan born! I don't even think that some cats in the clan trust me because of it._

A huge gust of wind blew past Scarclaw once again. Scarclaw dug in his claws into the soft earth to keep him from toppling over. Scarclaw bent his ears back and closed his eyes hoping that the wind would stop. However, the wind blew stronger, and Scarclaw lost his grip. Alarmed he yelped in surprise as the wind carried him off the ground. He then landed on the side of a tree with a huge thud, the bark digging into his skin as the wind pushed him farther. Looking down he was about four tail lengths off the ground. Dazed and confused, Scarclaw tried with all his might but couldn't get off. As the wind kept roaring on, the ginger warrior could hear faint whispers that he couldn't make out. His eyes widened as he heard familiar voices.

The wind had soon stopped and he was dropped and landed on the ground hard. Scarclaw's mind was twirling and his head felt as if a large weight landed right on top of it. Many questions spiraled through his thoughts. When Scarclaw had regained his balance a sudden rush of chill went throughout his body from nose to tail tip. His teeth began to chatter and he saw a cloud of air with each passing breath. _Why is it so cold? _he thought, _Its colder than leaf-bare_! The chill seemed to never end, and everything around him was dying and turning into leaf-bare. The lush green leaves on the trees instantly fell off, and the bushes around him had snow on them.

"Scarclaw?" A voice called his name out in the distance. It seemed faint and it sounded familiar.

"Hello whos there?" He asked nervously still wondering about whats going on.

"Scarclaw!" The voice called his name once again.

Soon everything was beggining to blur, the trees began to fade all around him and so did the bushes and undergrowth. The last thing he saw was the frost painted on the grass below him.

Scarclaws eyes shot open and he looked around in alarm. He widened his eyes in surprise as he realized that he was in the medicine cave.

"I... wh-what?" Scarclaw was still wondering what had happened to him in his dream as he was looking around the medicine den.

A she-cat loomed over him, "Sorry about that Scarclaw" It was Diamondpaw, she looked at Scarclaw with concern in her eyes, "but it seemed you were having a really bad dream"

Diamondpaw turned around and worked on sorting herbs. Scarclaw took a moment to gather his thoughts, he was laying down in a mossy nest in the medicine den with other cats with injuries from yesterdays attack. Scarclaw couldn't seem to remember when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered before his dream was Honeycloud giving him poppy seeds after she reajusted his leg, _Oh_. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he began to get up from where he was laying.

Diamondpaw turned around just as he was about to exit through the barrier, "Just be sure not to stay on that paw for too long, and if it starts hurting come back" She looked concerned and not thrilled about him leaving.

Scarclaw dipped his head to the medicine cat apprentice and went out into the open area of the clan camp. He squinted his eyes as a sudden ray of light washed over upon him. He took a few seconds for his eyes to ajust to the brightness. He then looked up at the sky, far off into the horizon a wave of dark gray clouds stood in the sky. _Well, it looks like Starclan is as furious as in my dream_ he thought.

Looking around camp he noticed the camp was pretty calm decpite the upcoming battle and the fact that some cats won't come out alive. Shiningthorn was assigning patrols on the rock with a group of Lightingclan and Stoneclan warriors sitting around waiting for her to assign them a task. Scarclaw felt kind of sorry for the new deputy, Venomeyes was one of the most respected cats in all of the clans. And now Shiningthorn had to try to follow in his paw steps. The only elder left in the clan, Fallingbranch, was laying out in the sun actually looking relaxed. Knowing Fallingbranch, he'd probably be pacing around camp thinking about all the possible things that could go wrong in this battle, and then ranting about them. But now that his best friend had died, he didn't seem to care as much. Riverpaw and Lakepaw were play-fighting over by the apprentices den pretending one another were Frostclan cats and trying to practice their moves for tonight, if they got a chance to come. Scarclaw couldn't find Darkblaze anywhere in the camp, and neither was his apprentice. Scarclaw figured the black warrior is out training Stormpaw. The ginger warrior slipped out of the camp and started padding torwards the training clearing.

The sun was going down, and Scarclaw knew that the terrible battle was only hours away. The clouds he had noticed before were moving closer and closer. Covering up the sky with an endless sea of gray. Scarclaw didn't know what to expect out of this night. But he knew he would try his hardest to make sure everyone that he loved gets out alive no matter the outcome of the battle itself. The grass was dry under paw, and the bramble bushes were thick this New-leaf. While padding towards the training clearing Scarclaw had to fight his way throw some thorn bushes, growling as a sharp thorn found its way through his fur coat. Pushing through the bush and continuing on he noticed the Solclan border just up ahead. When he stopped at the edge where the markers should be he sighed. _If those three remaining cats survive the battle, will they stay in LightningClan or go back to their own territory?_ He thought. The ginger colored warrior shook his head, didn't want to think about the battle or Frostclan any more right now, so he turned around and began walking towards the clearing once again. Scarclaw kept his ears peeled for the sound of trianing cats as he neared the barrier that was used to protect the cats training on the inside of the clearing. Scarclaw stopped, opened his mouth, and scented the air, he hasn't eaten since the burial of his father. Smelling a mouse instantly his mouth started to water. Dropping into a hunters crouch, he found the mouse sitting on a root of a tree eating a nut. Scarclaw slowly stalked the mouse, trying not to create any noise with the dry crunchy grass.

He kept his tail out straight and made sure it wasn't touching the ground or swaying in anyway. As he crept closer the mouse stopped eating his nut and looked around. Scarclaw froze, and was as still as a rock. However, the mouse sense danger and bolted away. Scarclaw didn't hesitate chasing after it. The mouse was fast, but Scarclaw was faster. The warrior pounced and landed squarely on the mouses neck. Adding a swift bite and the mouse fell limp. Starving, Scarclaw sat down and ate the mouse in a few large bites. Scarclaw stood up and fought his way through the the bramble bushes leading into the training clearing.

"Good job Stormpaw, okay Dawnpaw now you try!" That was Darkblazes voice. When Scarclaw stepped through the bushes and was visable Darkblaze stopped training his apprentice and looked at Scarclaw, "Hey Scarclaw what are you doing here?" He meowed, "I thought you were supposed to be resting that leg"

"Yeah, but i need to talk to you about something" Scarclaw meowed back just noticing Fallingflare in the backround training his apprentice, Starpaw, "Alone" Scarclaw added.

Together Scarclaw and Darkblaze quietly padded out of the training clearing making sure that Stormpaw knew he needed to train with Fallingflare for a little while. Once the two brothers were out of earshot Scarclaw was the first one to break the silence, "Okay while I was sleeping in the Medicine caves, I had a really weird dream" Darkblaze tipped his head to one side in confusion.

Without letting Darkblaze say a word Scarclaw continued, "And in that dream, I was thrown against a tree by wind and then there were whispers that I couldn't make out at all" Scarclaw meowed starting to sound worried.

"The worst part of the dream was when the wind died down and I couldn't hear any whispers anymore, everything was freezing" Scarclaw mewed now sounding nervous and a bit edgy, "Everything was turning into leaf-bare, the trees didn't have leaves, the bushes had snow on them and the grass was covered in frost" Scarclaw finished.

Darkblazes eyes widened at the mention of frost, and he asked, "So do you think its a message from Starclan, but if it was, what were they trying to tell us?" Darkblaze sounded as worried and nervous as Scarclaw, but he was mostly talking to himself.

"If it were a message from Starclan, and because the whole forest was turned into leaf-bare. I think this means we _won't_ win the fight tonight!"

Dun, dun, dun.

**Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger but this chappy was going on 2000 words so i needed to end it. **

**Well i hope you liked it and the battle should happen within 2 chapters, i hope you all are excited about it :D**

**thanks for reading! and remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, **

**I apologize for making Dawnpaw, Stormpaw, and Starpaw apprentices. I realized that they were kits only a few weeks ago. But i figured since the story doesn't revole heavily around the kits It wouldn't be a problem**

**Time for the reviews :D**

**Silverwind: Well, my plan was to NOT have her be leader, of course i thought about it when i gave her that name, but i am not going to make her leader. **

**Silverwind: thanks! i try to update every staturday**

**yugiohyaoifangirlftw: Thanks for reviewing 9 times to my story!**

**(1) Thanks (2) that was kinda the point there more to it then any regular dog find (3)... (4)it kinda emphasizes the tradegy going on in the story (5) great thanks for revi- wait... what did you call Fallingpaw? (6) thanks? (7) I like to add mystery as well as everything else (8) i did that for emphasis too, and yes i am (9)... **

**thanks again yugiohyaoi**

**Sinora Saphire: I wanted my audiance to feel bad for her. thanks so much for being my 50th reviewer**

**And now since my story has now gotten 50 reviews I will reward my readers with a fantastic _3000 WORD CHAPTER! _**

Chapter 21

The air was thick and the wind blew hard, threatening to shake the leaves off of the trees high above the cats heads. The sky had become a full sea of gray, and the sun was just visable through small openings in the clouds. Through some other cracks in the sky, Darkblaze could faintly make out the colors of a setting sun. His heart was sinking as the sun did when time kept going by. His mind swirling with thoughts ever since Scarclaw had told him about his dream, _Its not a dream its a nightmare!_ Darkblaze thought.

The pitch black warrior looked down at his paws that were carrying him towards the camp. The claws of his feet continued to sheath in and out, leaving spots in the undergrowth without any grass anymore. Darkblaze was furious at what he thought StarClan was telling Scarclaw in his dream. Darkblaze told himself to tell Honeycloud when they got back to camp, about the dream. Maybe theres another meaning to it, a small flicker of hope sparkled in Darkblazes mind. That flicker faded within heartbeats as Darkblaze looked at the setting sun and realized he might not have enough time to explain it to her before the clan left to battle.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, Darkblaze looked at the three newly trained apprentices walking on the side of him. Even though they looked fine and didn't want to admit it, Darkblaze could tell that they were exahuasted. This was a terrible place in time to be in, having just gotten their apprentice names today. Although they are bone tired, Darkblaze was sure they were more than ready to defend the camp if the time came. Fallingflare was at the rear of the group, the desire to eliminate Darkblaze was still peaking his curiousity.

Darkblaze forgot about what he was thinking as the camp entrance neared their posistion. He sleekly went through the well-protected thorn barrier with ease and started speed walking to the medicine caves. The tension in the camp grew with every heartbeat. And passing every cats nervous face made Darkblaze feel like he was powerless to save the clan. Even with his incredible speed. Pushing through the bramble bush barrier guarding the caves, Darkblaze almost collided into Honeycloud. She barley seemed to notice him come in. The honey colored medicine cat continued sorting her herbs and then setting them down near the entrance. She look like she felt more nervous than Darkblaze with her wide eyes and bristling fur. She was the only other cat in the clan who knew about the prophecy. Darkblaze couldn't tell if she was confident in Scarclaw and himself, or not. Her apprentice, Diamondpaw, looked almost as frantic as the medicine cat. Diamondpaw was sitting helping Honeycloud sort the herbs, panting. Darkblaze guessed that she was out collecting herbs as fast as she could all day, and just came back.

Darkblaze then realized why he had came in the den, "Honeycloud, can i speak with you for a minute" He meowed politely stepping fully inside the medicine cave.

"Not right now Darkblaze, i'm far too busy" Honeycloud replied not bothering to look up from her work.

"But it's very important" Darkblaze said slightly begging.

"Unless it is an fatal injury I should know about, i'm sure whatever it is can wait" Honeycloud snapped this time looking up at him.

Darkblaze sighed and gave up. He left the medicine den, with that flicker of hope now entirely gone. Darkblaze wondered if there was going to be enough time anymore.

The ground felt as hard as rock, and the air was thick, clearly telling Darkblaze that it would rain very soon. Looking up at the sky, even with large clouds above his head, the night was falling, leaving a deep gray open area where the hunting grounds for Starclan should lay. Through the cracks of the clouds, Darkblaze could barely make out the stars of his ancestors that were begginging to show in the sky. _At least you haven't abandoned us Starclan_ he thought. The last sliver of the sun began cascading down the horizon, having the sky darken with each heartbeat. Darkblaze's stomach felt as if there was a large stone lodged inside, as he knew the time was growing shorter and shorter. The wind buffeted his fur blowing it the opposite way, Spraying dirt all over the camp, hitting almost every one of his clanmates, including himself. Darkblaze growled in annoyance, just after the training session he groomed his fur, and now he had dirt that was carried from the wind all across his pelt. He soon began to lick his pitch black fur coat clean.

Out of the corner of his eye, coming in through the camp entrance was his sister, Flamestorm, holding two mice and a sparrow. He continued to groom himself, waiting until his ginger colored sister dropped her fresh-kill into the pile. Once she was done Darkblaze padded up to her noticing the broken down emotion that seemed to come off of her in waves.

Being cautious about the words that he was going to say, Flamestorm was the one who spoke, "Darkblaze, good, I need to talk to you" she meowed, Darkblaze noticed that she was trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Okay" He replied back wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Darkblaze could see that Flamestorm was struggling to speak her mind, and after a few moments of hesitation she finally spoke, "Look, I just wanted to say goodbye unless one of us doesn't make it tonight" She meowed sounding choked up.

Darkblaze widened his eyes in sadness and looked at his paws trying not to think of the idea, "No Flamestorm, no. I promise we will make it out alive, I promise i will protect you" He mewed his eyes beggining to tear up.

"But what if-" Flamestorm began only to be cut off by Darkblaze.

"But nothing, I swear by Starclan that I won't let you die this fight, we've lost so many cats that we love" He saw Flamestorm's eyes fill with grief as he mentioned that, Darkblaze could tell she was thinking of their father, "And I couldn't bare to lose another" He meowed trying to sound calm.

"Neither can I" Flamestorm added licking his cheek, she smiled at Darkblaze and then looked up at the now pitch black sky. It was nearly time for the attack. A claw scratch of the moons shine swept through the clouds above, and was clearly visable.

With a nod Flamestorm dismissed herself to go talk with the Solclan cats. The three remaining Solclan members, Goldmist, Dawnspirit, and Wolfclaw, all sat in one area eating prey that was brought from the patrol that Flamestorm had just returned from. Everytime Darkblaze looked at them he felt a pang of simpathy for him. Darkblaze could remember that fatfal day when someone in the clan yowled "There is no more Solclan!" he shuddered as that voice replayed in his head over an over. That image of the Solclan camp covered in blood with dead cats surrounding the entire camp. _Well at least they fought for their clan until their last breath_ Darkblaze thought, _which is what i'm going to do tonight. _

The moon steadily started to climb up towards the top of the night sky. Every cat was out of their den and active. Looking around camp, Darkblaze spotted one she-cat who was staring at him. She seemed to have noticed that Darkblaze was looking her way and quickly padded over to him. Darkblaze tipped his head in confusion wondering what Brightgaze wanted with him. Her white tortoishell pelt shown through the small amount of moonlight they had, her yellow eyes fixed on the black furred warrior. She walked up to him shyly, and opened her mouth clearly nervous about what she had to say.

He wondered why Brightgaze had both concern and affection look in her eyes. Darkblaze listen intently at what she said to him, "Darkblaze, uh, if I dont make it through to night I-I just wanted to know that I-" Brightgaze was cut off by the yowl of Sharpstar at the top of the Highbranch. Darkblaze nodded to Brightgaze so she could finish her thought later, and the two walked towards the middle of the clearing. Brightgaze seemed a little up set, but she shoke it off.

The tension had now gone to Darkblazes heart, the beat was so loud the young warrior was sure everyone who sat around him could hear it. The nervousness soared through his entire body from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail, he wasn't sure he was going to have enough speed to win this fight, and by Scarclaw's dream he doubted their clans chances. Darkblaze sat down on the hard cold ground, the wind buffeted his fur again, this time Darkblaze dug in his claws to kept from falling over. Darkblaze shuffled his paws as he caught the eye of Scarclaw. It looked like his best friend was going through the same amount of nervousness as he was. Darkblaze then caught Honeycloud's nervous stare that was seeping through his pitch black pelt. Again Darkblaze wondered if she was confident in them or not, but he knew one thing. He can't stop his destiny now. Once everyone in the clan were seated they impaitently waited for Sharpstar to begin. Darkblaze focused his attention at the top of the tree that held the High Branch, the leader of StoneClan, Foxstar, had bounded up onto the branch next to the Lightningclan leader. The branch was swaying under his paws like it could break off any heartbeat.

"Cats of Lightningclan, Stoneclan, and Solclan" Sharpstar began looking at all of the cats below, waiting for the murmurs to die down before he continued, "I have talked with Foxstar about this" He exchanged a glance with the leader next to him on another branch and then hesitated before speaking again with the look of uncertainty on his face, as if the words he was going to say next was going to effect him for the rest of his life.

"I have decided to surrender to Frostclan"

The camp erupted into a fit of rage and yowls of protest from those few words. Darkblaze's jaw dropped open and his heart twisted. His mind twirled trying to comprehend what his leader had just told them. He casted a glance at Honeycloud to see if she knew anything about this, but she looked just as surprised as he was. Thunder clashed overhead, followed by a hard pelting of rain that made Darkblaze flinch as cold wet water hit his nose. All of the cats in the clan didn't seem to notice the rain that smothered their fur to their skin. They still yowled and hissed at the fact that Sharpstar was giving up. All the work the clan had done to prepare for this fight, all the worryness, the nervousness, the cats that died, even the prophecy was for _nothing_? Had StarClan been wrong this time, if their clan leader was giving up? _Is it truly too late for us to save the clan?_ Darkblaze thought drifting back to what Scarclaw told him about his dream. The pitch black warrior was still bewildered as he looked up at the expression on Sharpstar and Foxstars face. They had the look of greif, sorrow, and most of all defeat.

Both leaders raised their tails to quiet down the clans, but no warrior in the camp stopped yowling their protests. Eventually the Stoneclan leader raised his voice above all, "Silence!" he yowled, within a few heartbeats ever cat had calmed down wand were ready to listen to the reason why our leader has given up without a fight.

"We have lost so many warriors" Sharpstar mewed barley loud enough for Darkblaze to hear him. "I don't want our clan to suffer any longer"

"And you think surrendering to our enemy is better than fighting for our clan?" Battleslash yowled and was followed by murmurs of agreement.

"If we surrender, we don't need to risk further injuries and death than we've already experienced" Sharpstar hissed at his warrior. "I will take Shiningthorn, Pinefire, Darkblaze, Scarclaw and Diamondpaw with me to the Frostclan camp" Sharpstar finished. The rain was coming down harder, and a fierce wind had picked up. Another loud crack of thunder crashed overhead startleing Darkblaze. when Sharpstar dismissed the clan some went back into yowling at the leader to change his mind, others just accepted the fact that they lost and walked into the warriors den.

Darkblaze didn't want to go to their enemy clan and surrender. Like the other warriors, Darkblaze wanted to fight for the honor and safety of Lightningclan. He sighed, he needed to go. _A clan leaders word is law, even if that leader is as mouse-brained as this one_ Darkblaze thought slightly growling as he padded up to the entrance to the camp and sat down on the wet ground, his pelt sitcking to his skin like honey, waiting in the harsh weather for the other cats to come. Shiningthorn padded up and sat down next to Darkblaze. With one quick look at her, and the pitch black warrior noticed that even the clan deputy was defiant at Sharpstar's decision.

The rain had kept plummeting and landing everywhere in sight. Darkblaze looked for the shine of the moon in the sky and noticed that it was nearly moon high. all six cats had began their trek towards the Frostclan camp to surrender. Darkblaze could hardly believe that this is going to be the downfall of Lightningclan! Claws seemed to have clutched his heart and Darkblazes blood ran cold, would Frostclan drive us out? Or kill us all? Many questions buzzed through his head, then Darkblaze came to the conclusion he didn't want to think what Frostclan would do with them after they gave up.

The ground was muddy underpaw and the wind yowled at them as it blew by shaking the trees and blowing some of the leaves off. Darkblaze shivered surprisingly at the cold with and realized that Leaf-fall must not be far away. There was a sudden flash that light up the entire forest for less than a heart beat, and soon after a large boom of thunder crashed in through the young warriors ears. Exchanging a glance with his best friend, he knew they both felt the same way, defeated, enraged, and useless. They were prophecized to stop Frostclan, and now their leader has given up without a second thought.

The scent of Frostclan grew stronger and stronger as they padded closer to the boarder. Crossing it without a care in Starclan, they continued to walk on in unfamiliar territory. Darkblaze suspisions and amount of questions grew, _what would happen if a partol finds us?_ That was Darkblaze's main worry. If a patrol catches them they will not hesitate to attack and possibly kill all six cats. Darkblaze took another look at the group he was traveling with, Sharpstar seemed determined to get to the camp, and Shiningthorn had her lips drawn back at the beginning of a snarl facing the leader. Pinefire looked dumbfounded as the entrance to the camp came into sight. Darkblaze wondered why Sharpstar chose Diamondpaw to come with, I guess that the presence of a medicine cat might calm everyone down. Darkblaze knew that wouldn't work, with cats as vicious as Frostclan they wouldn't care what rank you are in a clan, they'd kill you on the spot.

The camp entrance grew closer and closer, and Darkblazes nervousness grew with each passing step. The cold ground seemed to numb his paws, he was more used to the warm undergrowth of the forest not the cold hard rock of Frostclan territory. The air blew again, this time a lot harder since Darkblaze wasn't in the cover of large trees and undergrowth as he was in LightningClan territory. The rain didn't go easy on them as they continued their trek either. The pitch black warrior's vision was clouded and blurred from the rain that hit his eyes. Darkblaze lifted his mouth and tasted the air, many cats were located within that camp. All Darkblaze could do now was hope they would understand their surrender.

They were only a few fox-lengths from the entrance to their rivals camp, and all Darkblaze could think about is what happened from when he was a kit to now. Darkblaze vaguely remembered the first victim in Lightningclan, Flareheart. He remembered the three apprentices, Adderpaw, Tanglepaw, and Morningpaw who were the next ones of his clanmates to go. Their only surviving sibling Petalfall, was devastated for what seemed like moons. Then Slowgaze and Swiftears left the clan soon after. Darkblaze thought his heart was being raked by a badgers claws as he remembered the day his mother had been a victim. Darkblaze was an apprentice at the time, and he could still remember the day as if it were moments ago. And that memory would stick with him until he joined Starclan himself. Darkblaze was taken out from his thoughts as the six cats bunched up and paused at the entrance to the enemy camp, as if wondering what to say or do when they get inside. Sharpstar sighed and nodded looking as if he had only one of his three lives left, and together all six cats of Lightningclan walked slowly into the Frostclan camp.

**Oh my gosh that took so long to write**

**PHEW! i need a break from writing for a while**

**any ways hope you like the story**

**I'll most likely talk to you guys next saturday!**

**thanks for reading and remember to review **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello once again!**

**I started re-reading the second series to the fourth, so hopefully I can improve on my writing a bit from the reading **

**Review thanks: **

**Silverwind: Thanks for liking the story **

**yugiohyaoifangirlftw: well, they are going to surrender because Sharpstar believes that they will lose more warriors, give him a break hes thinking of the clan not just himself!**

**thanks again for reviewing you 2**

**here is chapter 22!**

Chapter 22 

The rain had plummeted for what seemed like moons and the wind pushed every cat to dig in their claws. The air felt colder than usual and the leaves on the trees started to change colors giving off the first signs of Leaf-fall. The moon hung high above the cats heads barley visable in the blanket of dark gray clouds pouring rain as if Starclan were crying. The ground beneath the cats feet had turned into mud, and every cat in the camp had some of it plastered to their fur coats. The mews of angry clan cats filled the Lightningclan camp, and yowls of difiance split the air countless times. Every cat huddled in groups, each with their own take on the situation.

Flamestorm had just watched with widened eyes as her brothers followed the leader, Sharpstar, out of the camp to surrender to Frostclan just moments ago. With the continuing threat from their enemies always hanging over every cats head, Flamestorm didn't blame Sharpstar for making that decision. After all he witnessed the death of many cats in his clan, and obviously he didn't want more. Tiredness pulled at Flamestorms paws and her muscles ached because of the work they had done all day to prepare for this battle. And now that there wasn't going to be a battle anymore, Flamestorm figured she would wait until her brothers returned to go to her nest in the warriors den.

The rain kept pouring on the cats of all three clans, and everyones pelt sticked to their skin. Flamestorm heard the urgent meows of cats nearby, a group of senoir warriors of Stoneclan were all next to the warriors den. Curious at what they were talking about Flamestorm padded closer and she strained her ears and listened in on the conversatinon.

"Frostclan wouldn't care about a surrender" a tom with a gray pelt and brown flecks across his back with broad shoulders meowed, "They would rip the fur off those cats as soon as they look at them"

"So what do you think we should do about it then?" a small tawny she-cat meowed, "We can't catch up to them, they are probably at the border right now, by the time we get there, they would already be crow-food"

Flamestorm didn't want to eavesdrop anymore. She had already lost her father and the cat she loved, the ginger-red warrior didn't want to think about losing Darkblaze too even after his promise. The wind blew harder almost carrying Flamestorm off her paws as she walked away from the group of Stoneclan warriors. Even with the bramble walls and the well protected entrance, Flamestorm felt unprotected. Terrible outcomes running past her mind and a claw gripped her heart hurting more with each thought. The angry yowls had began do die down, but the furious expressions on every cats face did not change.

Suddenly Flamestorm looked up and noticed the Stoneclan deputy, Deadrain, on top of the Highbranch. He yowled for all the cats to be quiet and Flamestorm felt a flash of hostility and her fur bristled. As if he was acting like the six cats had already failed, what gave him the right to stand on top of the branch where the _leader_ adressed the clan?

"Cats of all three clans" the black and white tabby tom began, "We all know of Sharpstars surrender, I for one think that they will destroy those five other cats going with him" Flamestorm looked at the Stoneclan cats as they stared up at their deputy thinking he was in the group with the rest of them, "I think we need to follow Sharpstar, and if Frostclan attacks we will be ready with back up" Yowls of agreement rose up almost instantly, Flamestorms hostility dimmed and she joined in. Even though she didn't like the idea of a battle, she was up for defending Darkblaze anyday.

Deadrain raised his tail for silence, and once there was only the distant sound of a cricket, he continued, "We shall travel in two patrols, Stoneclan and Solclan will go in one, while the rest of Lightningclan go in the other" when he finished he swiftly climbed down the tree and landed beside his clanmates as every cat began to disperce into the seperate patrols. Flamestorm paused for a moment thinking if this was the right thing to do or not. The groups of cats went to either side of the thorn barrier for their patrols. Flamestorm found her patrol quickly and they padded out of camp without a second thought with the rain still coming down hard. Looking back only the queens, elders, the newest apprentices, and Honeycloud were left in the camp. Flamestorm caught a glimpse of Stormpaw begging his mother to let him fight in the battle. Firewing shook her head and caught up with the Lightningclan patrol as they went through the thorn barrier in the direction of the Frostclan border.

The mud on the ground plastered to every cats pelt and Flamestorm had trouble keeping her paws from slipping as they set out for the camp of their enemies. A large flash burst through the night, blinding all of the cats for a heartbeat. A loud crash echoed through the forest and it seemed to shake the ground. The moon had now been completely covered and Flamestorm coule only see a few foxlengths in front of her. The only sound that could be heard was the ran and the pawsteps hitting the mud on the ground. Flamestorm surpressed a shiver as a strong gust of wind blew against her.

The ginger-red cat looked to her right as something bumped into her. It was Fallingflare. He gently put his white tail on her shoulder and touched his nose to her ear. "Everything will be okay, don't worry" he whispered. Flamestorm pulled away and kept her gaze in front of her. She tried not to look at his hurt expression as she quickened her pace to the front. Flamestorms feelings for the multi-colored eyed warrior were unexplainable. She thought he had loved her, but when she whitnesed him glaring at her brother and eventually slicing his shoulder, Flamestorm wasn't sure anymore. Remembering the days that he loved her made Flamestorms eyes tear up. Grief had struck her hard the past moon, and she wasn't sure she could handle more.

The patrol passed Flamestorms favorite oak tree that she used to love to try to climb when she was a young apprentice. By this she knew that they were getting close to the border. The rain had began to light up and some of the clouds dispersed showing a claw scratch of a moon. Some stars shown as well, telling the cats that Starclan was with them even now.

Flamestorm took a moment to think about what would happen. Maybe they wouldn't need to fight. Maybe Frostclan would understand their surrender. Maybe this patrol was just a waste of time. Flamestorm thought of all the good possiblilities to keep her spirit up. But with every good thought, that same outcome that she would lose her brother kept tugging on her heart. The regret for going on this patrol clawed at her stomach, she hated the fact of disobeying the orders of the clan leader.

The patrol crossed the border into Frostclan territory without hesitation. The trees thinned out to reveal a barren landscape. Sharp pain seeped into her paws as Flamestorm tredded on small stones. She wasn't used to this under her paws, right now she'd prefer the slippery mud of Lightningclan territory. Flamestorm felt exposed again as more rain hit her fur instead of trees overhead. She shivered as the wind blew a lot harder without the cover of undergrowth. Flamestorm heard the padding of cats to the left of the stone territory and she guessed that the second patrol was several tree lengths away. Out of the corner of her eye, Flamestorm caught the sight of a mouse skidding across the stone. Her stomach growled realizing she hadn't eaten yet today. Flamestorm forced herself not to chase after the mouse and keep going on with the patrol.

The cats around her were whispering urgently to one another, discussing what they were going to do while casting glances over at the Stoneclan and Solclan patrol. A sudden thought occured to Flamestorm, if they were in Frostclan territory, the patrol of the six cats shouldn't be far in front of them. She squinted her eyes but still couldn't see farther than a few fox-lengths.

The noise of talking cats grew louder with each passing step, and Flamestorm knew that they were getting close to the camp. The tension was so high in the battle patrol that she could almost feel it colliding on her fur just as the rain was doing. After what seemed like moons the Frostclan camp came into view. Flamestorm looked at the entrance to see a ginger tail swiftly go through the thorn barrier. _That was Scarclaw, thank Starclan we made it in time!_ Flamestorm was joyfull for the first time in a few days. They had actually made it in time before Sharpstar was going to surrender. Her joy faded as she thought about if there was going to be a battle or not. Her patrol took up a position on the side of the camp next to a short wall of stone that guarded the camp. Flamestorm figured that the Stoneclan and Solclan battle patrol had taken their spot on the other side of the camp.

Looking up the wall Flamestorm figured it shouldn't be a problem for a bunch of tree climber Lightningclan cats to climb a wall about two tail lengths high. There was a small crack in the stone that Flamestorm could barley see out of. Her stomach flipped over as she watched with wide eyes as Sharpstar padded up to the Frostclan leader to formerly surrender.

**We are getting so close to the end D: **

**if you think i didn't do enough detail or too much detail please tell me, i'm open for constructive critisim**

**well remember to review**

**thanks for reading**

**and i'll see you guys next saturday!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello again**

**review thanks:**

**Silverwind: I made sure that Honeycloud and the three newest apprentices stayed at camp**

**yugiohya(not saying your full name again, its too long): ...Exactly**

**well i'm not delaying this chapter anymore so here it is!**

Chapter 23

Scarclaw felt uneasy as the gazes and glares of all the Frostclan cats focused on him and the other five cats who he traveled with. The cats in the camp had scratches from the night before, but still looked fit enough to fight. His pelt stuck to his skin as rain continued to fall. He surpressed a shiver as a firece wind buffeted his pelt. Scarclaw felt vanurable walking into their enemies camp and his paws itched to turn around and run away. He kept his head down, staring at his paws as they padded slowly into the camp. A wave of furiousity rushed through Scarclaw from the tip of his nose to his tail, making his fur bristle. He wanted to yowl _Sharpstar your a mousebrain if you think t__hey'll accept a surrender! _But he kept his mouth shut in fear of yelling at his leader in front of an enemy Clan.

He heard some FrostClan cats whispering urgently to each other, and the sound of tiny paws franticly running into a small cleft which he thought was the nursery. A crash of thunder soared through the sky, but Scarclaw hardly took notice. Lifting his head up, Scarclaw saw a light brown she-cat run into a small den covered with pebbles and rocks. Scarclaw knew that that must be the leaders den, and that time was up. His anger vanished and was replaced with regret. They had been given this power from StarClan to defeat FrostClan and save the forest, but now there was no chance. _If we had told Sharpstar about our powers then maybe he would of called a attack patrol instead!_ he thrashed his tail angrily and looked up at the clouds blanketing his warrior ancestors and sighed, _What ever happens I know you'll be with us_. Scarclaw glanced at his friend and by the look on the black warriors face, he was feeling the same thing.

Out of the corner of his eye a gray tabby she-cat with deep green eyes walked out of the small rock-corvered den. Instantly Scarclaw knew that was Ashstar, the cat that had given them a warning several days ago. Scarclaw looked at his own leader, he had no readable expression on his face as the Frostclan leader approached the surrender patrol. Scarclaw felt his uneasiness grow as a group of cats that looked like a border patrol padded into camp and seemed to block the entrance as soon as they noticed the six cats. There was no more escape route for the LightningClan patrol, and Scarclaw noticed the medicine cat apprentice shuffled her paws beside him and he was certain there was a faint fear scent radiating off of her. He realized that this was the first time Diamondpaw had went into another Clan's camp, and by the look of the broad shouldered cats crowding around them that this wasn't the best experience for her.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing in our camp, Sharpstar? This doesn't look like a suitable battle patrol" her voice was sharp and her eyes narrowed as she waited for an answer.

"I'm surprised you still beileve in Starclan!" That was Pinefire. Sharpstar put his tail over the light brown warrior's mouth to keep him from talking, while Scarclaw shot him a warning glance.

Sharpstar, however stayed calm, "We have come to surrender" He bowed his head as he spoke. Those five words cut through Scarclaw like a claw. He was shocked to hear his own leader say that, after remembering how he said that there was going to be a battle. Scarclaw's heart twisted, it was all over, his leader had surrendered like a mouse crawling into a warriors paws.

Ashstars eyes shone bright and a few warriors yowled in triumph. The leader of Frostclan took a pawstep forward, "If you surrender, then leave this forest" she growled, "and never return"

"Ashstar I-I surrendered to you so we were allowed to stay in this forest" Sharpstar stammered cautiously looking from side to side and whispering, "under your rule"

Scarclaw bit back a furious yowl of protest. He never wanted to live under the rule of Frostclan, he'd rather be clawed to death by a badger! But at the same time, he wanted to stay in the forest, Scarclaw has lived here for as long as he could remember.

"Well, you need to make a choice then Sharpstar" Ashstar meowed with a mischivious look in her eyes, "Either leave this forest, or die at the paws of Frostclan" she waved her tail to summon all her warriors to surround the patrol of six cats.

Those words stung Scarclaw like an angry bee. _Leave the forest or die?_ Scarclaw was about to screech in protest and launch himself at the nearest cat in order to stay in this forest. But even with a power given from Starclan, Scarclaw feared that they wouldn't make it out of there alive without leaving the forest for good. Scarclaw looked at the cats of the patrol, more of Diamondpaws fear scent came off of her in waves. Pinefire hissed and unsheathed his claws and Scarclaw half-expected for him to leap at the nearest warrior. Darkblaze winced as if the thought of leaving the forest was too hard to bear. Shiningthorn kept her steady gaze at Ashstar, and Sharpstar looked at his paws not knowing what to do or say next. Taking a long look at all of the Lightningclan cats of the patrol, Sharpstar looked into Ashstars evil gaze and meowed, "Okay" when he spoke he sounded like a piece of fresh-kill was lodged in his throat, "We will leave the forest" He sighed and gathered his warriors with a flick of his tail and began to pad out of the camp.

Ashstar let out a yowl of victory, and Scarclaw glanced back one last time before following his leader. Another crash of thunder boomed over head, and a sudden screech of fury and difiance split the air and seemed to echoed through the entire forest. Scarclaw heard the sound of paws on the walls of rocks that surrounded the camp. Ashstar stopped yowling and looked around with a puzzled expression. The dark shapes of cats spread out across the camp walls. Scarclaw turned around to find Lightningclan cats launching themselves at Frostclan warriors nearby. Almost instantly the camp erupted in a fit of teeth and claws. Scarclaw paused for a moment too shocked to move a muscle, _Thank you Starclan!_ he thought.

Scarclaw sprang onto the shoulders of the nearest Frostclan warrior, and instantly started clawing at each flank. The cat under him yowled in agony but refused to stop trying to shake him off. Scarclaw soon lost his grip and was flung to the ground. He landed clumsly on his paws, pain shot through his leg as he remembered how sore his paw was from yesterday. Scarclaw turned around to see the cat he attacked pouncing at him. Scarclaw tried to leap to one side to dodge the attack, but he was bowled over with a screech of surprise. The brown and black Frostclan warrior began clawing at his sides and trying to pin him to the hard rocky ground. Scarclaw heaved up and with his claws extended he kicked and managed to through the attacker off of him. Once he landed on the ground he was soon crowded by many screeching and fighting cats. Scrambling to his paws Scarclaw could not see any of his Clanmates in the heat of the battle. Cats were darting from left to right barley skimming the fur on his ginger pelt.

Scarclaw backed up trying to get out of the middle of the battle. Managing to get to the outer edge of the camp, he started looking around for any of his clanmates who needed his help. Lightning split across the sky and soon after, thunder roared almost as loud as the battle. The rain pelted down making it harder to see. Scarclaw soon spotted Firewing, her pelt was covered with blood while she fought bravely against two broad shouldered Frostclan toms. Letting out a yowl of fury he bowled over the nearest tom, and sunk his teeth into his forepaw. Hissed and clawed at Scarclaws flank. He winced as he felt the cold claws of his enemy reach his skin. Scarclaw leaped back and stood side by side with Firewing, taking strong swipes at the Frostclan warriors. He felt his own claws ripping through the flesh of another cat, realizing that he had done a lot of damage. The tom yowled in pain and aimed another swipe at Scarclaws neck.

Scarclaw ducked to avoid the strong blow, but the attacker's claw cut through his skin just above his eyes. Scarclaw felt warm blood trickling down making it harder to see where he was putting his own paws. Blinking the blood out of his eye, he looked up barley seeing the Frostclan warrior swipe his claws. The next thing he knew Scarclaw was on the ground his shoulder shrieking with pain. Before Scarclaw could get up the Frostclan warrior was on top of him clawing his way to try to pin him down. The ginger warrior used his hind legs to try to kick him off, but it wasn't working. The weight suddenly lifted and as Scarclaw scrambled to his paws he noticed that Firewing had come to his rescue, but she was obviously losing the fight agaisnt the strong tom. Scarclaw leaped and fastened his teeth into the Frostclan warrior's tail. He turned on Scarclaw but before he could do anything Lightningclan warrior landed his claws across his muzzle. The anger in the toms eyes faded into pain, he screeched and ran to the entrance of the camp. As the tom faded among the fighting cats, Scarclaw turned to Firewing and nodded to her as thanks, and he lept back into the midst of the battling cats.

Scarclaw found Darkblaze confusing a strong Frostclan warrior with his great amount of speed. Even with their powers Scarclaw wasn't sure that they would win this fight, it seemed that Lightningclan were greatly out numbered. Flamestorm was fighting back to back with Fallingflare, and Sharpstar was chasing another Frostclan warrior out of camp. Scarclaw looked around for one cat in particular, Ashstar. The gray fured she-cat would be the death of Frostclan if she was chased off. A flash of lightning pierced the sky giving a heartbeat of light. Scarclaw caught a glimpse of the Frostclan leader fighting against his Clanmate Battleslash. He ran across the clearing toward to where he saw them clawing each other. Scarclaw dodged the cats who were fighting and managed to reach the other side of the camp. Another lightning flash light up the night sky and Scarclaw couldn't find the gray she-cat. Instead he found the light blue-gray pelt of Diamondpaw snarling at a large Frostclan she-cat.

Since the medicine cat apprentice did not have enough battle training there would be no way she would make it out of that fight alive. Scarclaw gave up his search and sprinted towards his struggling Clanmate. From the time he ran over there the she-cat had Diamondpaw already pinned to the ground with one paw on her neck. screeching he launched himself at her throwing the Frostclan warrior off of Diamondpaw.

"Quick! Diamondpaw leave now!" he yowled, but the medicine cat apprentice didn't move.

The Frostclan she-cat threw Scarclaw off and turned to face him, hissing and growling. Scarclaw landed with a thud on the ground and lay winded. The Frostclan warrior took this chance and threw herself at him both of her paws aiming for his throat. Scarclaw braced himself for massive amounts of pain or a large black wave carrying him into darkness. After a few heartbeats, nothing came. Scarclaw scrambled to his paws to see that Diamondpaw leaped in front of Scarclaw and taken the blow for him. She now layed on the ground, but didn't get up. Scarclaw growled and collided into the she-cat and started to claw her flanks. She bit his forepaw, and Scarclaw lept back wincing in pain. Feeling a surge of new strength he darted for her again and swiped his paws across her body several times. Without hesitation the she-cat turned and fled through the entrance to the camp. Catching a few seconds before he went back into the battle, he ran over to Diamondpaw to make sure she was okay. He stared in horror as he looked at the apprentices body unmoving on the ground and her eyes were not focused on anything. Scarclaw gasped as he saw a stream of blood running out of her neck.

_No... No-No not again!_

**And i will stop it there. **

**well thanks for reading and remember to review **

**i'll see you guys next week.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys,**

**alright i have a few thanks and then we can get back to the battle**

**Spottedtalon:...okay**

**Yugiohya: I killed Diamondpaw because theres an important part in the second book about it**

**Silverwind: hmm wow sorry bout that**

**Here we go again**

Chapter 24

Darkblaze felt both excitement and fear grip at his paws. The rain had continued to fall followed by short bursts of lightning and thunder. The rocky Frostclan camp was thick with screeching and battling cats. Darkblaze fought back to back with Brightgaze trying to fend off four Frostclan warriors. He used his pitch black pelt to his advantage, since the only claw-scratch of the moon was covered by deep gray clouds.

One of the two snarling warriors Darkblaze was facing, a light gray tom with blazing amber eyes, lunged at him, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. However, Darkblaze was faster. Zipping around he outstretched his paw and unbalanced the gray warrior and with a surprised meow he fell to the ground clumsily. Almost instantly Darkblaze was on top of him raking his claws across the attackers back trying to pin him to the ground.

A large weight pelted into Darkblaze's side throwing him off the light gray warrior. The black warrior was sent spiraling into the rocks at the edge of the camp. Darkblaze fell to the ground winded, and for a few heartbeats it felt like his body refused to let him scramble to his paws and face the cat that had knocked him down. Gathering his breath back, Darkblaze staggered to his paws and with an angry yowl he launched himself at the attacker. The Frostclan warrior tried to swerve out of his way but Darkblaze was prepared for it, skidding on his paws he bit down hard on the enemy's back leg and clawed at his tail. Darkblaze was struggling to keep his balance on the hard wet rocks beneath his paws. Using a well-aimed blow, he managed to soar his claws down the Frostclan warrior's flank. Darkblaze felt pain in his side as sharp claws met his skin. Swinging his head around he found the light gray cat aiming hard blows to his side.

Leaving the other cat there he spun around and claws unsheathed he batted at the Frostclan warrior managing the claw tuffs of fur off. Blood started to trickle down the attackers pelt. The cat that had bowled him over joined the fight and soon both attackers were on either side of him swinging their claws left and right. Darkblaze yowled in anger as he felt one of the warriors bite down on his forepaw. Throwing him off easily he turned and swung a claw down the attacker to his left, once his claws got a grip on the Frostclan warriors skin, he twisted sending the warrior spiraling in one direction. Focusing on the cat to his right now, Darkblaze reared up and kicked the Frostclan warrior hard in the head. He yowled in pain and lept back, not letting Darkblaze do any more damage. He soon left to join another battle leaving Darkblaze alone for a few heartbeats.

The pitch black warrior looked around for Brightgaze, the white tortoishell warrior was growling and hissing at two broad shouldered Frostclan warrior. Darkblaze felt a flash of horror as the light gray tom he attacked earlyer jumped on to Brightgazes back and started searing his claws down her fur. With a yowl of surprise she shoke her back trying to dislodge the Frostclan warrior from her pelt. Meanwhile the two other attackers took this chance and lunged at her as well. Feeling scared for his clanmate, Darkblaze launched himself into battle, carrying a warrior off his paws. They rolled on the ground for several heartbeats until Darkblaze leaped back dodging a heavy blow by only a whiskers length away. The black warrior quickly leaped in the air, twisting as he did so, and landed his claws on one of the Frostclan she-cat's shoulders. Once he got a good enough grip he flung her to the ground. Darkblaze felt as if he had just woken up from a long sleep, the seires of moves that he had learned from his apprenticeship that he used had not tired him out at all.

Thunder crashed overhead and the moon was about a tail length above the horizon by now. Darkblaze took a long look around the Frostclan camp, Firewing was fighting along side Scarclaw, Battleslash had a warrior pinned to the ground under his powerful paws. Sharpstar, even though he surrendered in front of Frostclan still fought bravely against two fierce Frostclan warriors. Darkblaze hoped that he now just thought that his plan to surrender was mouse-brained. Looking at the entrance Darkblaze realized with a jolt of terror that some of his clanmates were being driven out. Under a coat of blood he recognized Petalfall being chased through the entrance by four broad shouldered attackers hard on her tail. Taking another glance around the clearing his eyes widened. Each Lightningclan warrior was matched by at least two Frostclan warriors. _Where were Stoneclan and Solclan? Had Lightningclan gone alone and left them at camp?_

Just as if his thoughts were a summon, a ear splitting yowl raised above all the others. He saw the outline of more cats climbing the walls into the Frostclan camp. A wave of fresh battle-ready warriors ran into camp. Each cat throwing themselves into battle as soon as they set one paw on the stoney earth of the Frostclan camp. Darkblaze couldn't see his clanmates anymore with the large amounts of cats in the camp. Darkblaze felt a rush of pity for the queens, kits, and elders of Frostclan, maybe they weren't a part of their clans schemes. _Hopefully they got out of camp in time_ he thought. The pity died away and replaced by a flicker of hope. With the amount of fresh warriors that just bounded into camp Darkblaze felt as if they now have a chance to survive if they didn't win. They were still outnumbered even with the fresh patrol, but each cat fought as hard as they could like they all heard Sharpstar say that they were going to leave the forest.

"Darkblaze, help!"

Whipping around Darkblaze noticed that was Brightgazes voice. The she-cat was struggling, trying to fend off the two Frostclan warriors on her own. Darkblaze found that the light gray Frostclan warrior had not removed his grip on her shoulders. Her pretty white tortoishell fur was matted with blood and she staggered under the weight of the attacker. Her eyes were wide with pain as the other Frostclan warrior, a dark brown tabby tom, batted her landing a hard claw mark across her face that began to drip in scarlet fluid. Just as Brightgaze gave up and collapsed on the ground, Darkblaze sprinted towards her and bared his teeth around the scruff of the light gray tom and pulled hard to take him off. The white tortoishell warrior seemed to get a second wind, because she heaved upward catching the light gray enemy in surprise. She turned her head as if she was licking herself clean, but instead she bit down hard on fur near the Frostclan warriors neck. He screeched in pain and let go of Brightgaze and let Darkblaze pull him off with ease.

Both LightningClan cats turned and faced the remainding warrior out of the four. Darkblaze sprinted fast around to the side of the dark brown tabby warrior while Brightgaze lunged at him head on. Confused the attacker reared up on his hind legs to fend of Brightgaze, however Darkblaze used his claws to hook the Frostclan warrior's paws out from under him. the dark brown tom fell on to his back, his forepaws outstretched and claws unsheathed. Darkblaze aimed heavy blows to each flank as Brightgaze came down hard on his belly, causing for him to breathe in desperate gasps. Darkblaze watched as he kicked up hard knowing that he had weakened Brightgaze just moments before. The white tortoishell warrior flew a few tail lengths away landing with a faint thud among the screeching of battling cats that swerved around them.

Anger flared through Darkblaze from his nose to the tip of his tail. He yowled in furiousity and lunged for the tabby warrior, clawing off tuffs of fur and snapping his jaws at his enemy's throat. The tabby struggled underneath Darkblaze trying to use his hind claws to cut the black warrior's belly open but his attempts grew weaker. Darkblaze fastened his teeth around the throat of the Frostclan warrior, but he didn't bite down to fataly wound him. Leaping back Darkblaze let the tabby get up, blood spatered on the ground as the Frostclan warrior staggered to his paws. Letting out one last hiss he fled to the entrance and left the battle.

Darkblaze then remembered about Brightgaze, he spun around and looked for her torieshell fur. Spotting it near the edge of the camp he sprinted as fast as he could over to her.

"Brightgaze! Are you okay?" He yowled. Brightgaze was laying on the ground with blood covering her fur. For a moment Darkblaze thought she was dead from loss of blood, but she moved slightly and got herself onto her paws. A pang of relief rushed through him as he noticed that the blood on her fur was mostly Frostclan warrior's not hers. She must have had the wind knocked out of her from when she landed.

Shaking vigourously, Brightgaze limped up to him so that her fur brushed his. She whispered in his ear "Thank you for saving me" she gave him a affectionite lick and plunged back into the mass of fighting and spitting cats.

Darkblaze felt tempted to run after her, but he soon saw Scarclaw at the edge of the clearing looking across the camp. His eyes blazed in anger, his flanks were covered in scratches, there was spots on his ginger pelt that no longer had fur on it, and there was fresh blood dripping from above his eye. He stood there glaring at every cat seeming to try to locate one cat in particular to attack.

Darkblaze pelted towards him, but before he could reach the ginger warrior he sprinted into the middle of the fighting cats keeping his eyes straight and his gaze seemed to lock on to an enemy. Darkblaze followed his gaze and was soon staring at Ashstar, who was fighting the Lightningclan deputy, Shiningthorn, swiping at her with hard well-aimed strikes. The young warrior suddenly realized why Scarclaw was fixing his gaze on the leader of the enemy clan. _If we chase her out, her warriors will have no choice to surrender. Even if it doesn't work its our best bet_ Darkblaze thought.

Darkblaze stalked arcoss the clearing just barley dodgeing fighting cats left and right. Thunder crashed hard over his head, but the rain had began to light up. The fear for his clanmates grew with each passing step. Darkblaze looked up at the clouds guarding the moon sending a prayer to Starclan that they wouldn't lose this fight. Ashstar came into his view again after a few heartbeats. He growled and lunged at her claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Darkblaze let out a yowl of surprise as a hard paw wacked him across the face sending him spiraling to the ground. Shaking the dizzyness from his head, Darkblaze looked up expecting to see a Frostclan warrior looming over him. His eyes widened as he saw a Lightningclan cat.

_Fallingflare!_

**Oh, sorry bout that cliff hanger XD**

**thanks for reading and there should be one or two more chapters in this book.**


	26. Chapter 25 (Final)

**Hey guys,**

******sorry if this is late, i was spending time with my family during thanksgiving weekend and busy all week (my readers: No! why on earth would you do that and not post a chapter?) jk jk**

**********I do have a life outside of this...**

**********Also this is a 3300 word chapter i kinda took a while.**

**Review thanks:**

**yugiohya: thanks, and well hes kinda the main evil character, i probably wont kill him (yet)**

**Silverwind: thanks, sorry about the late update**

**Wisp the ninetails: i've been over this...**

******I know this is hard to believe for most people, but i actually made almost everything you read up as it went along. All i had were some main points, no spacific this happens then that happens, just simply made it all up. including the evil character. and now its the final chapter, i never thought i'd get this far.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter is laking some things i had trouble figuring out the right detail.**

Chapter 25

The air was thick with the noise of the battling cats, and the rain plummeted in what seemed like a never ending storm. The light dawn sky started to light up the battlefield as some warriors lay on the ground unmoving and some fleeing the area. At the corner of the Frostclan camp Darkblaze laid on the ground with Fallingflares triumph gaze burning his fur. Blazing with fury Darkblaze growled and stood about a fox-length away from the tan and white cat. It wasn't just Frostclan he was fighting anymore, but a Lightningclan member.

He met his gaze and the black warrior hissed, "Get out of my way, Fallingflare" When he said those words he knew it would be hopeless to pass him. Looking slightly over Fallingflares shoulder Darkblaze saw the leader of Frostclan, Ashstar, dissappear amongst the screeching cats from all four clans.

A sudden weight hit Darkblaze in his side, while focused on Ashstar he didn't notice the multi-colored warrior lunge at him. With a screech of surprise, Darkblaze let Fallingflare bowl him over. A sharp sudden pain pierced his side as claws found their way past his black fur. Darkblaze clawed Fallingflares belly while the white and tan warrior tried to pin him to the grtound. Wiggling, Darkblaze managed to slide out of Fallingflares paws and kick him off with all his might. Scrambling to his paws on the hard rocky ground, Darkblaze didn't hesitate to turn and bat at him with unsheathed claws.

Fallingflare leaped back just barley avoiding the black warriors claws. Darkblaze growled, he felt his hatred grow with every word that he spat, "Why are you doing this, what did I ever do to you Fallingflare?" Darkblaze voice sounded shaky as if he didn't want the answer.

"Its not what you did" Fallingflare hissed, "Its who you are".

"What do y-" Darkblaze was silenced by a screech of surprise as a Frostclan warrior landed on his shoulders.

Shaking fiercely to try to dislodge the attacker Darkblaze felt many sets of claws dig in to his skin. He felt the trickle of blood down his sids and back. Looking up, Darkblaze saw Fallingflare land a well aimed blow on the Lightningclan warrior's muzzle. Clearly taking advantage of the black warriors struggle. Suddenly wishing he was on the forest ground instead of rock so he could sink his claws in the undergrowth, Darkblaze slipped on the wet ground and crashed down with the Frostclan warrior still on top of him. Blood welded in the scratches the Frostclan warrior was giving him.

Heaving up Darkblaze managed to throw the Frostclan warrior off and stagger to his paws light headed. The Frostclan warrior who attacked him was a light brown tabby she-cat. As she scrambled to her paws Darkblaze leaped at her trying the bring her to the ground. He twisted mid-air and hooked his claws into her shoulder, eventually shoving her on the ground with the black warrior on top, pinning her down. Darkblaze yelped as sharp teeth bit down into his fluffy tail. Turning his head, trying not to lose grip on the light brown she-cat, he found out that Fallingflare had fastened his teeth in his tail. Blood was starting to fall from the bite, and the Frostclan she-cat slithered away from Darkblazes grasp.

The LightningClan warriors mind was sething with anger, one of his clanmates was fighting him while his other clanmates needed help. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning struck a hill in the distance, the storm was moving away. The clouds above the fighting cats heads were thinning out, and a faint shine of a moon still hung in the sky as the dawn sun started to climb the horizon. It painted the once black sky as red as the blood that had spilled.

Fallingflare aimed a blow to Darkblazes side, and the black warrior had barley enough time to dodge. But what he didn't notice was the Frostclan she-cat swiping at him in the other direction. Taken aback by the hard hit, Darkblaze got up on his hind legs trying to fend off his enemies. He yowled in pain as sharp teeth sunk themselves in his leg.

_That does it!_

The black warrior's blood was boiling and his bared his teeth. Darkblaze had had enough with Fallingflare, he did not know what about him made the tan and white warrior hate him. But whatever it was, Darkblaze was determinded to destroy Fallingflares hatred with teeth and claws. Using the gift Starclan had given him, Darkblaze darted past both the light brown she-cat and Fallingflare, soaring his claws down each of their flanks. While the light-brown tabby she-cat lay stunned, Darkblaze reared up and kicked her towards the wall that surrounded the camp as hard as he could. For a few heartbeats she spent them in the air, Darkblaze heard a crash louder than the thunder as the Frostclan warrior finally hit the rock wall. She laid on the ground unmoving, Darkblaze assumed it was the impact on the hard rock that stunned her. Both Lightningclan cats stared in horror as the rocks above the she-cats head started to wobble. Eventually crashing down on top of the cat. Darkblaze heart sank at what he had done, and his eyes were wide with shock.

He sprinted over to the jumble of rocks that had a cat somewhere underneath. He quickly started to remove the different sized rocks with the harsh gaze of Fallingflare burning his back. The stench of blood was strong, and with each rock Darkblaze pulled off he felt a larger and larger weight sit in his belly. Uncovering the Frostclan she-cat his heart twisted and he started to tremble as he saw her body bleeding and her head in a awkward position.

"I-I broke her... neck" he murmured to himself his voice sounding horrified and guiltful.

Darkblaze suddenly felt dizzy, he had never killed in battle before, and a million questions spirialed through his mind. _Why in Starclan would i do that? What would happen now? Would my clanmates judge me for killing a warrior in battle?_ For a few heartbeats he had forgotten about the battle that raged behind him, he stood there staring at the lifeless body. Shaking his head fiercely he had one other, more important, thing to worry about right then, Fallingflare. walking away from the jumble of rocks leaving the dead Frostclan warrior above the stones, he turned his gaze towards the multicolored eyed, white and tan Lightningclan warrior.

His guilt and horror replaced by sudden anger and hatred. He growled and crouched down in a fighting stance. Fallingflare did the same, with what seemed like fire blazing in his green and blue eyes. Darkblaze took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He needed answers from Fallingflare about what he had meant earlyer.

"Fallingflare" he began, white standing back up, but before he could say anymore a sudden yowl of anger split the air, and a ginger tom with black marks on his forehead landed on top of Fallingflare. Darkblaze blinked as he realized it was Scarclaw. The white and tan warrior screeched in surprise and fell backwards, being bowled over by Darkblazes best friend. Scarclaw's pelt was matted with blood and one of his eyes was dripping scarlet, he had a couple of deep scratches in his side, but nothing too serious. The black warrior let his fury that was pushed back overtake him, and he sprang into battle beside Scarclaw.

He hated the fact that he needed to fight his clanmate but it needed to be done, Fallingflare needed to get the message that he wouldn't be defeated. Sprinting up to him as fast as Darkblaze could he easily hooked a paw under the white and tan warrior and made him trip over his own paws as he tried to bat at Darkblaze. Scarclaw took this moment to use his gift to and exdended his claws to their full extent and sliced them straight down Fallingflares back. He yowled in pain and agony but refused to give up. Almost as if he wanted both of them dead on the ground with their blood on his paws.

The two cats leaped back, leaving Fallingflare lying on the ground blood already weld from the scratch that Scarclaw gave him. The multi-colored Lightningclan warrior scrambled to his paws and switched his gaze from Scarclaw to Darkblaze wondering who to attack first. Darkblaze relaxed a bit he wasn't worried anymore, he knew that with both Scarclaw's and his powers would be no match for an ordinary warrior. Crouching, Darkblaze quickly slid under Fallingflares paws, and kicked up shoving him in the air. Scarclaw took a enormous leap and collided into Fallingflare. There was a large thump on the ground and a gasp for breath, and Darkblaze saw Fallingflares body sprawled across the ground with Scarclaw looming over him. For a moment Darkblaze thought Fallingflare was dead, and for that brief heartbeat he was scared of Scarclaw and his power.

Fallingflare stirred a bit telling Darkblaze he was still alive. Scarclaw stepped away allowing him to slowly stagger to his paws. He turned around with what looked like flames in his eyes. It soon vanished into a look of horror, as if he was facing a badger about to use its large paws to snap his neck. With a harsh hiss he said, "This is _not_ over! I will rid of you both from our clan!" With a final glare he plundged into the entrance in the direction of Lightningclan territory.

Every muscle on Darkblazes body was screaming at him to chase Fallingflare out of clan territory for good, but he had another problem he still needed to face. He needed to find Ashstar. Quickly checking to make sure Fallingflare had gone back to camp, he searched alongside Scarclaw for the Frostclan leader to end this and drive Frostclan out once and for all.

They searched across the stoney clearing for what seemed like moons, Darkblaze was afraid that if they didn't find Ashstar soon they might lose the battle and be forced to leave the forest or die. The black warrior suddenly spotted a flash of gray fur in the midst of the battling cats. He wasn't sure if it was Ashstar or not, but he needed to take all the chances he had. Charging through the thick mass of cats, his blood pounded in his ears_ This is it, its do or die!_

Launching himself at the gray cat, he sunk his claws into the enemy's shoulder and swung the cat back and fourth. Bringing the cat close to his best friend, Scarclaw reared up and kicked her away to the edge of the camp. The dawn sky lit up the battlefield well enough to tell that this really was Ashstar! This was it. This is what Starclan's prophecy was meant for them to do. This was why Starclan gave them these gifts, to drive off this leader. He knew from gossip from the gatherings that Ashstar exceeded well in fighting skills, but then again so did they.

"Give up now Ashstar, and we'll let you and your clan got in peace" Scarclaw growled his eyes blazing with fury daring her to say no.

Ashstar stiffened a bit, and hesitated as if wondering if she should leave but then she replied "Never, Frostclan will rule this forest!"

With and ear splitting screech of fury Darkblaze leaped with all his might heading straight towards the gray she-cat. But she knew it was coming, she dodged to one side and Darkblaze landed clumsly on the ground. However while staring at the black warrior Ashstar had Scarclaw collide into her sending her off her paws. Quickly getting up, Darkblaze saw the Frostclan leader kick up hard and threw Scarclaw off before he could lay a scratch on her. _She can't fend both of us off can she?_ Darkblaze thought before launching himself back into battle again.

Charging as fast as he could he tried using the same strategy as he did with Fallingflare, but Ashstar seemed to know he was coming and swerved to avoid him, while searing her claws down his flank as he past. Skidding to a halt he felt a large weight land right on top of him and claws seep into his back. Shaking wildly he tried to throw the leader of Frostclan off his back. _What is it with these Frostclan cats, and jumping onto cats backs?_ Darkblaze growled. No matter what he could do Darkblaze could not shake Ashstar off, she won't let go until he gives up or hes dead. _Wait thats it!_

Darkblaze went limp pretending to give up under the gray she-cats clutches. Darkblaze felt her claws loosen, but he stayed still for a few more heartbeats. She yowled in triumph and put her jaws near his neck for the final kill. Moments away from teeth hitting his scruff, Darkblaze heaved upward catching Ashstar by surprise. Scarclaw took this advangtage to land a few of his deadly claw scratches on the gray she-cat's pelt. However, she leaped back and faced them again showing as if she was as battle ready as she ever was. All three of them just stood there, planning their next move of attack or defense, no one bothered to make the first move.

Darkblaze nodded to Scarclaw and the two of them crouched down, ready to spring. Time seemed to have stopped, this one move could either win this or lose this for Lightningclan, Stoneclan, and the remainders for Solclan. The sound of his clanmates _dying_ spread across the clearing, and some retreating already. Thunder from the harsh storm had faded to the mountains where Stoneclan territory lay.

Darkblaze sprang, charging at lightning speed past Ashstar, then turning around and doing the same. Eventually he herded the Frostclan leader into dizzyness. Darkblaze then extended his forepaw and tripped the Frostclan leaders paws out from underher. She lay on the ground biwildered as if she hardly knew what was happening to her. It was Scarclaws turn now. The ginger warrior with black flecks, sprinted up to her and tackled her to the ground. And no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't free herself. He soon soared his claws down her flank, she yowled in terror and pain and continued to struggle, this time more fiercely. Darkblaze stood and watched with intensity in his eyes, feeling as if he could defeat any enemy that dared get in his way. The black warrior felt victory within his grasp. All the deaths, his mother and father, were now going to be avenged. Scarclaw had one of his paws down on the Frostclan leaders neck and the other raised for a killing blow. Darkblaze was sure his friend would swipe down his paw right then and there, but all he did was lean down and hiss into Ashstars ear.

"Leave now, and take your mange-ridden clanmates with you, and never return" Scarclaws eyes were blazing with anger and his voice sounded deep and threatening.

Ashstar opened her mouth, as if she was going to protest and continue fighting. But she looked around, like she didn't know what to do or say next, anger and hatred blazed in her expression. Darkblaze was sure she wouldn't back out now. But, she sighed and meowed, "Okay" her mew was brisk "I-we will leave" she finished. Scarclaw too his paw off of her and stepped back a pace to let Ashstar up. She glared at the two of them one last time and then ran towards the entrance to the camp as fast as she could with the bad wounds Scarclaw had given her.

Her yowl split the air like the thunder of the storm that just past. Her figure was saluted against the raising sun, "Retreat Frostclan Retreat!"

Most cats let out a shocked expression. Some stopped fighting and others didn't. Once they saw how battered and deeply scratched their leader was, they began to gather in one group, like they didn't know what to do, whether to keep fighting or run. Even the Lightningclan and Stoneclan cats had stopped fighting.

"Our time in these territories have come to an end" Ashstar mewed, "We will begin anew with a whole forest to ourselves and no one to share it with!" With her last words she plunged out of the entrance. Some of her clanmates had puzzled expressions and others hissed at their rivals.

Sharpstar stepped forward, his white pelt was stained with blood, he had a torn ear and he limped with three paws, "Leave now" His voice shook a bit "And never come back into this forest, if one of our warriors find you they won't hesitate to kill" Darkblaze was shocked, the cat that had surrendered to Ashstar was now threatening who remained in her clan.

The rest of them left with a final hiss from a brown she-cat the camp was empty of Frostclan cats. Darkblaze was dizzy, they had won after these past several moons he had dreamed of this moment and it was finally here. Joy and happiness flooded his body from nose tip to tail, and he could tell that Scarclaw felt the same way. _Whitesong, if your watching us right now i just want to say that I did this for you! _Darkblaze silently meowed.

over time Darkblazes joy had faded and turned into uncertainty. Even though they had won the battle and the Frostclan cats had fled. Darkblaze couldn't help wondering why Ashstar had given up so easily. Something told Darkblaze that even though they won the battle today, they were right in the middle of a larger war than he could imagine.

Suddenly he felt the presense of a cat next to him. Looking from left to right he didn't see anyone. A whisper reached his ear that he could faintly make out.

_Beware of untrust, Beware of revenge, Beware of betrayal, Beware of the shadows in the night._

**Well there you have it, the ending.**

**to be honest i'm kinda upset, i wish i could keep this book going. but i cant.**

**I will start the second book soon although its undetermined when the first chapter will go out, so make sure you press that follow author button if you havent already!**


End file.
